Just For Me
by Shy Winthrope
Summary: Seventeen year old Byakuya Kuchiki has always been a loner. So when his parents adopted sixteen year old Rukia Kumori, he refused to acknowledge her presence, even going as far as to be mean to the poor girl but when the reason for her actual adoption is revealed, can these two put their differences aside and tolerate each other as husband and wife? Kenpachi Z x Tatsuki A and more!
1. The Meeting

**Disclaimer:** I do not own **Bleach **for duration of the fanfic and sadly I never will.

**Dedication:** For **Vicky73** thanks for the inspiration and for helping to light a fire under my rear end to get this out. I love you girl!

**Full Story Summary:** Seventeen year old Byakuya Kuchiki has always been a loner, so when when his parents adopted sixteen year old Rukia Kumori, Byakuya refused to acknowledge even her presence. Sensing greater forces at work the Kuchiki's kept her adoption a secret from their friends and loved ones only explaining that she is a family friend come to live with them. As the years pass and Rukia becomes a woman, she learns why she was adopted after a tragic car accident claims the lives of Bykuya's parents. The reason shakes Rukia to the core but Byakuya does not seem all that suprised. Is it all for the sake of love?

* * *

~**Just For Me**~

Rukia Kumori sat silently in the back of a stretch limousine with Sojun Kuchiki and his wife Nami Kuchiki.

The couple appeared to be happy and very much in love from what she could tell but the only thing that she couldn't figure out about them was why they had adopted her at the age of sixteen.

Rukia had spent nearly her entire life in an orphanage. It was the only life she'd ever known so when the head director informed her that a very, very, wealthy family was interested in adopting her, she had to pinch herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming.

She watched the couple smiling silently at her and then at each other. Mr. Kuchiki appeared to be very kind natured from her first impression of him. He had shoulder length straight jet black hair, thin straight eyebrows with thick black lashes, and deep blue eyes. His nose was straight but his smile was warm and kind and he appeared to smile quite often. He was a handsome man who appeared to be in his early forties and he looked between six foot and six foot one in height. One could tell he had a deep love for his wife because every so often he would kiss her hand or caress her face and she would immediately blush.

Mrs. Kuchiki was the epitome of beauty. She was average height with pale flawless skin. Her eyes were a brilliant slate gray and her hair was raven and reached past her rear end. She too was kind natured and her personality matched that of her husband's perfectly.

As Rukia gazed at her 'new parents' she couldn't help but wonder if she'd ever find the kind of happiness the couple sitting across from her had. Would she grow to be beautiful and have a man adore her as Mr. Kuchiki adored his wife? Those were the kinds of things she often daydreamed about back at the orphanage but with her luck she might just be alone for the rest of her life.

"Rukia dear, we can't wait for you to meet our son. Unfortunately he was unable to come with us today to bring you home, but don't fret, I'm sure once we introduce the two of you, you will get along just fine", Mrs. Kuchiki beamed.

"That's right dear but our son is the loner type and he can come off quite indifferent at times, but no worries, he's just a year older than you so I'm sure everything will be fine", Mr. Kuchiki assured the quiet girl.

Rukia only smiled slightly as an acknowledgement but turned her attention to the window watching the city fly by in a blur.

_Just great, with my luck he'll more than likely be cruel just like the other kids were back at the orphanage. _Rukia thought to herself.

0o0o0o0

An hour and a half later, the Kuchiki's finally arrived at their home only to discover that Rukia had fallen asleep gazing out of the limousine window. Mr. Kuchiki helped his wife out of the vehicle and then slightly shook Rukia awake.

"Wake up sweetheart. We've arrived at your new home", he smiled as her eyes popped open.

He helped her from the car and had the driver take in her two suitcases and upon looking at her new home for the first time Rukia was awe struck.

The mansion was huge and the property seemed to go on forever. There was lush green grass for miles and beautiful flowers lined the home as well as the black wrought iron fencing surrounding the property.

There was a huge circular stone driveway with a large statue water fountain in the center. The statue in the water fountain was of a very tall pristine woman and the water flowed continuously from her feet as she gazed out over the property holding a large sword.

Instead of walking towards the home, Rukia found her feet leading her to the enormous beautiful water fountain. The Kuchiki's didn't seem to mind and they stood transfixed watching Rukia's movements.

Rukia walked up to the statue and gazed openly at its beauty. She was an absolute work of art as she stood poised and graceful. She held the sword in front of her away from her body by the hilt with the blade pointing to the ground and she seemed as if her sole duty was to protect the Kuchiki grounds.

Rukia reach a hand forward letting water fall through her fingertips.

"You are such a beautiful creation", she murmured to herself.

"Yet you seem so sad. Mrs. Kuchiki, what is her name", Rukia asked as she turned her attention to the couple.

"We call her Sode no Shirayuki. She has been a part of our family for many generations. I see you have taken an interest in her just like our son. That is something you both have in common", she smiled brightly at Rukia.

"If you are impressed with Sode no Shirayuki, then no doubt you'll love Senbonzakura", Mr. Kuchiki added.

"Senbon…zakura", Rukia repeated with a look of puzzlement upon her face.

"Yes, he is Sode no Shirayuki's mate but he resides in the gardens behind our home near the cherry blossom trees. Perhaps Byakuya will escort you there sometime", Mr. Kuchiki replied happily.

"I think we should go inside dear so you two can finally meet", Mrs. Kuchiki said as she watched Rukia gaze up at the fountain once more before turning her feet towards the direction of the mansion.

0o0o0o0

Once inside the home, Rukia marveled at its luxuriousness. The home's fine décor and architecture was elegant and regal. It felt like a castle inside and Rukia couldn't help but smile for she felt like a true princess.

The Kuchiki's showed her the dining room, the kitchen, the family room, the entertainment room, the gym, the library, the study, several guest rooms and bathrooms, the indoor and outdoor pool, and their bedroom. There also was a huge pool house out back which she had yet to see and also the beautiful gardens.

"So what do you think Rukia", asked Mrs. Kuchiki as everyone gathered in the family room.

"I…I think your home's beauty is beyond compare. I would have never imagined myself living in a place as lovely as this", she smiled shyly.

"I'm glad you seem to like it because it is as much your home now as it is ours", Mr. Kuchiki punctuated with an index finger in the air.

"Yes dear and do make yourself comfortable. You have access to house as well as the entire property. You are our family now Rukia", Mrs. Kuchiki smiled happily.

Rukia noted the happy smiles on the Kuchiki's faces which had yet to disappear and she too found she had a smile of her own plastered across her face as well.

_They like me! They really seem to like me! I could really be happy here! For the first time in my life I could have a family. _Rukia thought to herself as she gazed at the Kuchiki's

In that moment a knock sounded throughout the room. Mr. Kuchiki informed whoever it was on the other side to enter.

The butler walked into the room slowly and cleared his throat slightly as he announced the name of the person about to enter the room.

"Ahem, Lord Byakuya Kuchiki", said the butler and waited for said individual to enter the room after which he turned to leave.

Byakuya Kuchiki walked into the room with his head held high. He walked over to his mother, bowed and then kissed her hand and then he bowed to his father.

When he made his way to Rukia, she felt her breath catch in her throat. Standing before her was the most handsome boy she'd ever seen.

He was tall like his father and he looked more like his father than his mother. He had her slate gray eyes and his father's thin eyebrows and thick long eyelashes. His lips were thin and his skin was the most beautiful flawless ivory Rukia had ever seen. His shoulders were broad and one could tell he had a very lean physique. His hair was midnight black and it was long and reached his middle back and Rukia could only stare at him with her mouth agape.

Byakuya looked Rukia over, which caused her to fidget under his scrutinizing gaze. His storm cloud colored eyes roamed every inch of her and Rukia found herself trembling ever so slightly as he watched her.

She felt inadequate as he stood before her and as their eyes met and locked, she bit her lip to calm her nerves. He seemed to be looking at her to see if she met his approval.

"You are Rukia Kumori are you not", he asked calmly, almost too calmly for Rukia's taste.

"Ye..yes that's me. I…I mean, I…I am she", she stammered over her words.

"Has no one taught you to bow during introductions….Ms. Kumori", he asked nonchalantly.

"Oh I…I'm sorry. Please…please excuse me I'm just nervous", she stuttered as she gazed into his eyes.

"Were you raised in a barn Ms. Kumori? You still have not bowed", he said more firmly and Rukia found herself now bowing before him causing her short black shoulder length hair to spill forward.

"Please pardon me brother. I…I was raised in an orphanage. Our manners are not as refined as the wealthy citizens of Tokyo", she said timidly.

"What did you just refer to me as Ms. Kumori", he asked coldly.

"Bro…brother", Rukia replied nervously and a long silence filled the room before he spoke again.

"For the duration of your stay here, you are never to refer to me as that ever again…..not here, not anywhere. You may simply call me Lord Byakuya because you and I will never be brother and sister. Is that clear Ms. Kumori", he asked indifferently.

"Ye…yes. I… apologize", she responded with her head still bowed.

"You may now follow me Ms. Kumori. I shall show you to your room", he said as he turned to leave without looking back to see if Rukia was following him.

They made their way up the stairs and down a long corridor. Rukia followed behind the boy, man really, silently with her mind wrapped up in turbulent thought.

_He doesn't like me. I can tell that he doesn't. He's just going to put up with me for the sake of his parents. Why? He doesn' t even know me nor does he want to get to know me either. Maybe he'll come around though eventually…..hopefully._

Rukia was thinking on the matter so hard that she didn't notice that Byakuya had suddenly stopped walking which caused her to run right into the back of him. She watched in silent horror as he lurched forward slightly before bracing himself on the nearest wall.

"You should watch where you are going girl. Clumsiness is not a trait inherited to the Kuchiki family nor will it ever be….adopted Kuchiki or not. Is that understood Ms. Kumori", he asked coldly.

"You may call me Rukia, Lord Byakuya and yes it is understood", she replied calmly.

Byakuya did not acknowledge her statement but kept his back to her as he opened the door to her room.

"This is your room. My room is on the other side of our bathroom which we will be sharing per my parent's request", he stated coldly.

Rukia walked into her room and looked around. She sighed heavily then went to her suitcases and began taking out her things. The room was huge with a large balcony. It had a huge walk-in closet and very large exquisite Jack and Jill bathroom which would to be shared by her and Byakuya and on the other side was his bedroom.

_What I don't understand is that this is a mansion, so why in the world would they want me and Byakuya to share a bathroom? Maybe they thought we'd get along fine but it seems the last thing that Byakuya wants to do is get along with me._

"Under no circumstances are you to enter my room without my permission. Upon returning home from school you will report to the library where we will study. I will accompany you to breakfast and dinner; lunch will be wherever you would like to enjoy it on Kuchiki Manor on the weekends. During school you will sit next to me in class and you will dine with me during lunch. You are not to communicate with members of the opposite sex and communication with other females will be limited. You are not to divulge your adoption to anyone and if someone inquires about your relationship to me or my parents, your family is close friends with mine and you've been sent to live with us because of the death of your only living relative. Is all of this understood", he asked coldly as he watched her unpack her belongings.

"Yes… my lord", she replied sadly and watched as he turned to leave but before he was out of the door Rukia remembered something.

"Byakuya…I mean Lord Byakuya. I was hoping that you could show me the gardens and the cherry blossom trees. I would love to see them", she asked excited to see the other fountain statue.

"I will show you the gardens when you finish unpacking but the cherry blossom area is off limits to you. You will not set foot in that area because it is my private sanctuary. Only I and the ground keepers are allowed there. Is that understood", he asked as he kept his back to her.

"Is that where the other fountain statue is located", she asked in a hushed voice.

"Yes it is", he replied coldly.

Rukia sighed but answered, "That is understood", and then she watched as he left her room and disappeared down the hall.

0o0o0o0

Rukia walked behind Byakuya silently as they strolled through the gardens. She watched his back and wondered why he was so quiet and seemed to hardly speak. Was it just the way he was or was it just because he saw no point in conversating with her. Whichever it was, Rukia found herself curious about the boy who was her adoptive brother but was reluctant to be acknowledged as such.

"Lord Byakuya, are you always this quiet or is it that you find me so insignificant that my conversation is not worth your time", she asked half in frustration and half in curiosity.

"It is the latter part of your statement. I find you insignificant and your conversation is not worth my time. You are not as foolish as you look nor as I thought you'd be", he said nonchalantly.

"Now wait a second Byakuya, I get that you don't like me and that is fine by me, but I will NOT stand here and allow you to insult me. You may find me insignificant but I find you to be a….a wealthy spoiled brat", she yelled out in anger and frustration.

"You will tame your tongue Rukia or I warn you, there will be repercussions to your actions", he warned.

"And just what will you do, take me over your knee and spank me? I am my own woman, I can do what I want, when I want", she assured the stoic teenager and politely gave him the finger behind his back which the boy saw out of the corner of his eyes.

Byakuya turned around and looked down on the petite brunette. He could see the anger in her violet eyes; eyes that drew him in as he gazed down at her. He had never seen anyone with such amazing unique eyes. It was what drew him to pick her as his 'adoptive sister' in the first place. Before he could respond to her tirade, he became lost in his memory of the first time he saw her.

*****Flashback*****

"_Come girls, you are to line up in front of the limousine according to height. There is someone very important who wants to have a look at you", the orphanage director said with enthusiasm._

_A total of twelve girls all sixteen years of age stood before the stretch limo and stood straight as arrow, all except for Rukia. She stood with her arms folded across her chest and her face turned away from the assumed spectators inside._

"_Rukia Kumori, you stand up straight this instant! I will not have you jeopardize the thousands of dollars this God forsaken orphanage stands gain on account of your attitude", the woman scolded._

"_And I will not be paraded around and gawked at as if I'm some circus freak for these people's amusement. We are not animals. If these people wish to see us, why can't they get out and introduce themselves like human beings", she yelled loud enough for whoever was inside the limo to hear._

"_Ms. Kumori that is enough! Go inside, you will be dealt with later", the woman demanded and Rukia went to comply but before she did, she put her face to the window of the limo trying to peer inside to get a look at these people who were so rude._

_It was then that Byakuya noticed her eyes and how beautiful they were. He too put his face to the glass and looked directly into her eyes unknowingly to her. He found her to be quite the beauty although her manners needed much refining, his decision was made._

"_She is the one father. This girl before me will become my bride", he said calmly as he stared into her violet eyes._

"_Are you sure son? A wife is someone who will be your friend, your confidant, and mother of your heirs. It is something not to be taken lightly", Sojun cautioned his only son._

_"It is not as if I have a choice in the matter but if they have her beautiful eyes and spirit, then I have chosen well. What was it about mother that drew you to her", he asked as he watched Rukia get pulled away roughly from the vehicle by the female director and something inside of him roared to life at her poor treatment._

"_It was her gorgeous gray eyes, defiant spirit, and radiant smile. Though at the time she was so refined I didn't even know she knew how to smile much like yourself son, but I didn't give up on her and one day she flashed me the most beautiful smile I had ever seen and I was head over heels in love with her from that moment on", the elder Kuchiki smirked over at his wife who gave him a sly smile._

"_Who would have known after our wedding we'd actually fall in love with each other. Your father was so different from you Byakuya. He was a prankster and he loved getting under my skin with his jokes but in the end his smile lit up my days and I couldn't help but give him a smile of my own and the rest was history. We were lucky because being arranged into marriage is the Kuchiki way but somehow love happened to us and I pray it is that way for you and your bride. Love may not be there in the beginning but it may come eventually. If she is your choice then your father and I will support your decision son", Nami smiled reassuringly._

"_My decision is made. She is my choice. I will have this Rukia Kumori girl and no one else", he said emotionlessly as he turned and sat back in his seat._

"_A fine choice she is indeed Byakuya. Your mother and I will set up her adoption immediately", Sojun replied and then he gave instructions to the limo driver to advise the orphanage director of their decision._

*****End of Flashback*****

"Rukia you dare to address me improperly and raise your voice to me as well", he questioned coldly as he looked down at her.

"And you dare treat me as if I'm a worm without feelings just because I'm not of royal blood", she questioned back angrily.

"You would do well to know your place girl. This is not that filthy orphanage you grew up in. This is Kuchiki Manor and ill behavior here will not be tolerated. You may have gotten away with such behavior at that landfill of a place you were raised in but I will not have it here", he warned with a frown gracing his handsome face.

"And just who the hell died and made you the boss of me. I do NOT answer to you; your mother and father maybe, but not you! You'd do well to know your place BOY", she screamed.

Byakuya felt white hot anger rising up inside of him. He'd never been spoken to like that by anyone and he wasn't going to allow Rukia to be the first. He grabbed her firmly by her upper arm pulling her along with him.

"You will learn soon enough who it is that you answer to", he vowed as he dragged her behind him.

His strides were long because of his long legs and Rukia could barely keep up with him. She found herself stumbling more than walking as he pulled her behind him.

"Where are you taking me", she demanded as she struggled to get a hold of her footing.

"A place where you will learn to respect me and the rules of my home. If you want to behave like an animal Rukia, you will know what it is like to live like one", he responded calmly.

Byakuya hauled his intended bride down to a cellar underneath the mansion where he pushed her inside of the dark prison and shut the cell like doors and locked them once she was inside.

"You can't do this to me! You can't just lock me up like this! Let me out Byakuya! Let me out now", she screamed.

"You brought this on yourself. You have no one else to blame for your predicament", he responded icily.

"But you don't understand. I'm terrified of the dark. Surely you won't be so cold as to leave me here for a few hours", she tried to reason.

"Who said anything about a few hours? You will dwell here until I feel that you have learned the meaning of the word respect. If in that time you still haven't learned your place, then this may just become your permanent home", he cautioned through the cell bars.

"Please don't do this! I'll do whatever it is you want! Just don't leave me here alone! I take it all back Byakuya! I'm sorry", she screamed in effort to keep him from leaving her but it was too late. He had already turned and walked away as she continually screamed his name out panic and fear.

As Byakuya stepped back out into the light of the gardens a chill wound its way down his spine as he heard Rukia calling out to him. He wanted to go back inside and take her out of that dreadful place but what would she learn about her behavior if he did.

"You were warned Rukia", he said to himself nonchalantly as he began to walk away but his heart seemed to break with every step he took.

0o0o0o0

That night when Byakuya entered the dining room alone, he took in his parent's confused faces but kept silent until they spoke to him.

"Son where is Rukia? Were you not supposed to escort her to dinner", Sojun asked as Byakuya took his seat.

"She has confined herself to her room father. She is not feeling well", he lied without any show of emotion.

Sojun became concerned as he turned his face towards his wife who in turn had a concerned expression of her own.

"I will go up and take a look at her after dinner…just to make sure she's okay", Nami announced.

"That will not be necessary mother. I can and will take care of Rukia of my own accord. Please do not interfere", Byakuya said coldly.

"Rukia is our adoptive daughter now and we are capable of looking after her as well son", Nami interjected.

"Mother she is my intended wife. I do not interfere with the affairs of you and father and you will not interfere with mine and Rukia's. Now please, let us enjoy our meal. I will have the chef make up a plate for her after we are done", he said indifferently and began to consume his meal while his parents exchanged confused looks.

0o0o0o0

True to his word when their meal was done, Byakuya had the chef make Rukia a plate. He strolled down to the cellar with the keys and plate in hand.

As he made his way towards the old cellar, he noted Rukia curled into the fetal position. He sat the tray on an old wooden table inside before he found himself kneeling at her side.

With gentle hands, he shook her seemingly lifeless form until her head popped up and her eyes opened to the sight of him.

"Byakuya, please let me out. I will behave, just don't leave me here", she pleaded as she locked her arms around his neck.

Byakuya looked down into her frightened violet eyes and saw more than just fear in them. His gut twisted at the look of sheer terror on her face.

He pried her arms away from his neck and held her firmly by the waist at arms-length.

"Rukia I have brought food for you to eat and water for you to drink", he said calmly as he gazed at her.

"I don't want food or drink. I want out of this place. Please let me go", her shaky voice commanded.

"I am not here to release you. I feel that you have not learned your place yet", he replied icily as he stood and left the cell locking the door behind him.

"Wait Byakuya, I'll do anything. I…I'll behave and I'll do anything you ask. Please don't leave me down here alone", she begged as she reached out for him.

"You made this bed for yourself Rukia and now you must lie in it", he said he as he turned to leave.

"I hate you Byakuya! Do you hear me because I know you can! I hate you Byakuya Kuchiki! I will always hate you for this", she screamed as he walked away into the darkness of the hallway her voice becoming an echo in his ears.

0o0o0o0

* * *

**A/N: Well there you have folks. I hope you like and please review to let me know your thoughts. It makes me really happy when I know you all are enjoying my work. REVIEW PLEASE! **


	2. Cruel to be Kind

~**Cruel to be Kind**~

Two days later around midnight, Byakuya went down to the cellar to retrieve Rukia. He stood holding a flashlight with it cast down on her curled up form on the floor. Upon seeing her, he slowly opened the doors to the cellar and stepped inside.

When Rukia heard the cell doors open, she immediately unrolled herself from her fetal position on the floor and stood. Through red eyes from previously crying, she watched as her tormentor strolled towards her with an arrogance she loathed.

As he walked towards her, Rukia found herself backing away only to find that he'd cornered her against the wall and caged her with his arms braced on both sides of her small body.

"Tell me Rukia, have you learned to be respectful or do you need another night in here to help your lesson along", he asked coldly as he looked down at her with a blank expression.

_Go to hell you sick bastard,_ she thought as she gazed up at him.

Rukia looked into his beautiful liquid silver eyes and every fiber of her being hated him. She hated him with a passion…yet looking into his eyes, she felt something else…something other than the hatred that had sprung to life because of what he'd done to her.

Her blood began to boil and she wanted to lash out at the teenage boy but she didn't because she could not face another night in that place of hell where he had made her a prisoner.

So instead of slapping his face with all the force her petite body could muster, she dropped her head and admitted defeat to the brat who was now her adoptive brother.

"I have learned my lesson… Byakuya. I will be on my best behavior and I….I…I apologize for my… ill behavior before. Would you…please… forgive me", she forced herself to say looking down at his shoes because she refused to look him in the eyes knowing her words held no truth.

Byakuya tilted her chin up to his face with an index finger causing her violet eyes to look directly into his cloudy ones.

In that instant when she looked at him, she felt helpless and helplessness was a feeling she despised right along with the guy who was staring holes into her.

She wanted to cry as the realization hit her that she was stuck…stuck with this monster of a person who seemed to look down on her because of her status in life…stuck because she had nowhere else to go and because she didn't want to cause sadness to the people who had put their noble reputations on the line adopting her into their family.

She needed to cry…to shed at least one tear but something inside of her refused to let the tears behind her eyes fall for _him_ to see. She refused to let him see her vulnerability. She refused to let him see her so fragile and she willed herself to fight against the tears that were valiantly struggling to blur her vision…and she…she was fighting a losing battle with every moment Byakuya gazed into her eyes.

_What happened to you to make you so cruel, so cold, so….heartless_, Rukia thought as she watched him.

"That wasn't so bad was it? Such beautiful unique eyes as yours should not be cast down to the floor", he complimented drily. "You are a Kuchiki now Rukia and we hold our heads high no matter the situation", he finished as he continued to force her to look up at him.

_Screw you, you royal jackass!_ Rukia thought as she stared up at him.

"I forgive you Rukia but don't ever let what happened before happen again or I promise you, you'll beg to be brought back to this place compared to what will await you next time", he vowed with a lethal steely glare.

In that moment, the tears that Rukia fought so hard to keep hidden came spilling forth like falling rain. Her knees became shaky and unsupportive as she began to crumble at her tormentor's feet but before the floor could claim her frail body to the impending fall, Byakuya quickly, without any effort all, lifted her into his arms.

He cradled the broken girl in his embrace, silently loving the way she curled against him albeit due to despair. Her nose buried itself into the fabric of his shirt and now _his_ battle began because of her.

Byakuya fought hard to keep from capturing her lips with his. A kiss he was sure that would douse any water on the fire he knew was blazing inside her because of what he'd done. He wanted to hold her, to ask her to forgive him for the evil he'd caused her but what was done was done….right?

He watched as her shoulders shook slightly because of her tears…tears he had caused and what he said next shocked even him.

"Cease your crying at once Rukia. Kuchiki's do not shed tears unless it is because of a birth or a death in our family. Weakness is something not tolerated of our clan. You will do well to remember that", he commanded sternly and watched as she silently wiped away her tears with the back of one of her dainty hands.

Rukia lay her head on Byakuya's firm shoulder feeling as if the life she'd hoped for, the life she'd dreamed of, and the life she prayed for had slipped ever so slowly from her grasp. All she had ever wanted was someone to love her, to accept her, a family to make her feel complete.

Closing her eyes, Rukia submitted herself to the reality that everything she'd ever hoped and dreamed of was just fate's way of being cruel to her in a kind sadistic way. She should have known as much because good things don't always happen to good people anymore and she was living proof.

_I was such a fool to think I could be happy here. As long as he's around, happiness is just another fleeting notion,_ she thought miserably as he carried her towards the mansion.

0o0o0o0

Byakuya placed Rukia on the countertop of their shared bathroom. He then moved to the huge jetted garden tub and began to run hot water for her. He gathered towels laying them on the side of the tub for her and when that task was completed he turned to her.

"Discard your clothing", he commanded emotionlessly now standing before her.

"Wha…..what? You want me…. to get naked…in front of you", she asked in complete shock at the indifference in his tone.

"It's not as if you could turn me on with that boyish figure of yours Rukia. You barely have breasts. Your hips are too narrow and your legs are way too short for my taste. I don't even remotely find you appealing", he lied nonchalantly without blinking his eyes as he gazed at her shocked expression.

_Byakuya, you cold hearted snake! As if I'd even want you to be attracted to me anyway! One day, I swear I'm going to pay you back for everything you've done to me! _Rukia thought as she watched him watching her.

"Fine then, so be it", she caved and then hopped down off of the countertop.

She stood as close to him as she possibly could without touching him. Looking directly in his eyes, she slowly began the painstaking task of removing her clothing in front of him, determined to hide her embarrassment.

_I hope you get a nice long look Byakuya, because it'll be the last one of me like this you're ever going to get, _she vowed silently.

Rukia removed every article of her clothing as slowly as she possibly could, making sure she kept her eyes on his face and nowhere else.

Byakuya watched as she stood before him naked as the day she was born and suddenly he felt his lies come back to haunt him.

Rukia, though covered in dirt, was actually quite the beauty. Her breasts were by no means small. In fact they were full, round, plump, and perky. Her hips were also deceiving through her clothes as well because Byakuya noted how they flared out giving her rear end a soft well rounded curve. And her thighs…they appeared silky and toned as she stood before him seemingly unashamed.

Byakuya felt his body come alive as he gazed at her without restriction. He started to feel warm all over and his manhood began to pulse with life the longer he stared at her, so he casually walked over to the door leading to his bedroom.

Before he left her presence, he turned back to her allowing his deep voice to penetrate the room.

"You've got twenty minutes and if you are thinking about doing something stupid like say…. running away, I advise you against it. We Kuchiki's have connections you can't fathom. There's no place that you could run or hide that I wouldn't be able to find you Rukia…._no place,_ just to make you aware. Enjoy your bath", he said as he quietly opened the door and left the bathroom.

0o0o0o0

Leaning back against the bathroom door in his room, Byakuya massaged his temples as if he'd suddenly gotten a migraine. He looked down at the huge bulge now in his pants and slightly banged his head back against the door in agitation.

This the display of emotion was not seen by anyone when it came to the teenager and had it been witnessed, one would immediately say it was out of his character to behave as such, but Byakuya was alone and when he was alone he was more human and emotional than anyone would ever suspect.

_God she's gorgeous! Why the hell did I have to go and challenge her? Foolish Byakuya! Did she see the look of lust in my eyes? Probably not but I must be extra careful around her from now on that's for certain. _He thought as he turned and looked at the bathroom door which behind it contained the object of his newfound desires.

0o0o0o0

After Rukia finished bathing her body, she sat quietly soaking in the warm water as she thought about the past few days of her life.

_Why God did you allow this to happen? All I had was a few more months in that awful orphanage, but no, the Kuchiki's just had to come along and adopt me of people. Now I'm stuck with Byakuya whom I'm convinced will be sure to make my life here a living hell. He seems to already gain satisfaction from my misery and he's so mean and cruel. What did I ever do to deserve such a horrible life? _She thought as she found herself relaxing in the warm water, hoping it would not only soak her body aches away, but maybe her cares as well.

0o0o0o0

Twenty minutes later, Rukia had cleaned out the tub, dried herself, brushed her teeth and hair, and was about to crawl into her bed when a knock resounded throughout her bedroom.

"Come in", she replied drily knowing exactly who was on the other side of the door.

"Rukia", Byakuya called her name as he entered the room. "It is not necessary for you to get in bed here. You will be sleeping with me tonight. It is to ensure that you don't get any ideas about running away", he said coldly while watching her in her pink knee length silk night gown which did nothing to hide her curves in the lamplight of her room.

"I have no intentions of running away Byakuya, I assure you", she replied frustrated now more than ever at his appearance in her room.

"Even so, you are sleeping with me. That is not a request now come, we are losing precious sleep. We both have school in the morning as you are already aware", he advised as he watched her slowly walk towards him.

_Someone should have thought of that before he locked me up in that horrible cellar, _she thought as she sighed out loud.

"Fine whatever", she replied as she walked in front of him into his room.

When Rukia entered Byakuya's bedroom, she was not surprised to find that it held very adult contemporary décor and the walls displayed beautiful calligraphy in various shades of ink.

Rukia was fascinated by the written art and she found herself mesmerized. She admired the artwork openly and purposefully ignored Byakuya who stood staring at her fascination with his creations.

"Like what you see", he asked coldly.

"I think their quite beautiful actually. Do you…. know the artist", she asked as she gazed up at the framed calligraphy work not suspecting that he had anything to do with it.

"Yes I do, I know him personally as a matter of fact. Why? Do have a request for him", he asked indifferently as he watched her.

"Perhaps you could just tell him that I admire his work and that I'm now a fan", she said simply and crawled into his bed tucking her petite frame underneath the silky sheets too tired at this point to loath the fact that she was forced to sleep in his bed.

Byakuya smirked inwardly as he watched Rukia make herself at home in his bed. She could not know that he was the artist behind the calligraphy and she was the first and only one outside of his home who had ever seen his work. It pleased him to know that she thought so highly of him and he found himself liking her even more because of it.

Byakuya took off the hair tie which secured his long midnight tresses in a high ponytail atop his head and began to finger comb his silky strands. He then slid into bed next to Rukia and when she felt his leg slightly brush against hers, she made it a point to move as far away from him as possible.

When he turned out the bedside lamp however she then found herself sliding closer to boy who was tormenting her life. She couldn't help that she ended up curling into side because of the darkness of the room and now the only thing she felt was fear and the boy at her side was the only one available to protect her.

Byakuya looked down at the girl beside him through the minimal moonlight coming through his bedroom window. He could feel her physically shaking as she curled into him.

"Rukia", he said her name in the form of a question.

"Please Byakuya….please don't leave me. I…I'm so…. afraid", she whispered as her mind began to replay the memories before she was sent away to the orphanage.

Tears gathered and fell from her eyes as the memories from her early childhood flooded her mind and she held onto Byakuya like her life depended on it.

Byakuya gathered Rukia against him wrapping his arms around her petite form securing her in the strength of his embrace.

"It's alright. I won't leave you", he replied softly and began to repeatedly stroke the hair at her temples lulling the girl into a quiet slumber as her shoulders shook from the receding of her tears.

He couldn't fathom scolding her for her tears this time. All he wanted to do now was make her feel safe and comfort her throughout whatever it was that terrified her so much.

_I am sorry Rukia. I should have never put you in that cellar. I didn't know your fear was this great. Maybe one day you'll forgive me because I truly didn't know. _He thought as he held her in his arms and he slowly drifted off to sleep meeting a pair of sad violet eyes in his dreams.

0o0o0o0

Byakuya pulled his hair up into his usual high ponytail. He tucked his white school uniform shirt inside his dark gray school uniform pants and slipped on a pair of black socks and black leather shoes.

He checked his appearance in the mirror, left his room, and then knocked on Rukia's door from the hallway trying to get her to hurry getting ready for school.

"Rukia, I hope you are ready to go. Thanks to you oversleeping we have to skip breakfast", he called through the door.

"Keep your panties on will you. I'm coming out", she mumbled.

"What was that", he answered back.

"Nothing", she said as she swung open the door to reveal she was fully dressed in her school uniform which consisted of a mid-thigh high pleated dark gray skirt, knee high white socks, a white button down shirt which she left the top three buttons undone and the shirt un-tucked, and black leather shoes.

Rukia slung her backpack over her shoulders and walked out into the hallway past Byakuya biting her bottom lip to keep from speaking to him.

"You called that dressed Rukia", he asked calmly.

"Yep and if you keep standing there gawking at me, we're going to be even latter than we already are", she replied and he grabbed her by her upper arm stopping her in her tracks before she could get too far away from him.

"Rukia, we still haven't discussed what happened last night", he demanded as he forced her to look at him with his free hand.

"I told you earlier that I don't want to talk about it. Now let's drop it please. We have to get to school so we can get our schedules", she said as she pulled out of his grasp.

"Fine then, but at some point you are going to have to talk about what happened and the reason for your fears", he said more as a demand.

"No….I won't. Now shall we be going", she said ignoring his statement.

Byakuya took a deep breath before replying, "I suppose so", he said reluctant to drop their topic so easily but followed her down the hall nonetheless.

0o0o0o0

Rukia held up her school schedule comparing it with that of Byakuya's.

_Darn I have all my classes with him except the very first class. I don't think I can handle six periods of classes with this brat. Aww man, this school year is gonna suck something awful! He's already like a hound dog right on my heels at every turn. What does he think I'll do, run away at school or something? SOMEONE HELP ME PLEASE! _Her mind screamed as she watched him going over both of their schedules with a fine toothed comb.

"I specifically told the principal, you are to take every class with me. Come on Rukia, we're going to get this straightened out", he grabbed her arm pulling her towards the principal's office without giving her a chance to protest.

When they came to a stop in front of the principal's office Rukia was exasperated, so she propped both hands on her knees trying to catch her breath.

"Byakuya, your first period class is Sex Education, mine is Home Economics. How are you going to get him to change our classes", she asked in between breaths.

"That is easy, you will take Sex Education with me", he replied coldly.

"Wait a second, how come you can't take Home Economics with me", she asked offended that he would consider changing her class instead of his.

"Home Economics is a class for females. I do not need to take such a class seeing as female issues involving the household will be taken care of by the servants or perhaps… you", he said indifferently as if the answer was obvious.

"That is the most sexist thing I've ever heard. How can you think that way", she questioned appalled at his manner of thinking.

"It is because I am Byakuya Kuchiki. You need no other reason", he said as he knocked on the principal's office door.

_You need no other reason_, she mimicked and mocked in her mind.

"Come in", the old man's voice was heard through the door by the students on the other side.

"Principal Yamamoto, there is a conflict with our scheduling and we need to have it resolved immediately", Byakuya began cutting right to the chase.

Byakuya put both his schedule and Rukia's on the old man's desk atop all of his other paperwork.

"I specifically requested that Rukia Kumori and I have identical schedules, yet our first classes are separate. Will you take care of this", Byakuya said more a demand rather than a request.

"One class apart shouldn't kill you Mr. Kuchiki", Genryusai said handing the schedules back to Byakuya.

_Yes! That's telling him. Take that Mr. Sexist Pig. Genryusai Yamamoto… you are officially my hero._ Rukia thought as she smirked to herself inwardly.

"I suppose it wouldn't but the money my family donates to this academy every year without fail would kill _you_ if it were suddenly….cut off", he said casually as he handed the schedules back to the principal.

"Well let's get these schedules corrected then", Principal Yamamoto said as he changed Rukia's Home Economics class to Sex Education and then made it official by stamping his name in red ink and signing his initials next to it.

_Yamamoto you old goat! How could you fold so quickly on account of money? Well I guess it's true what they say…money does make the world go around. _She thought as she followed Byakuya out of the principal's office.

0o0o0o0

Rukia took her seat beside Byakuya before classes started, and immediately she received evil glares from some of the girls and a few guys in their class. The tension was so thick you could have cut it with a knife yet Byakuya sat with his eyes closed as if he was not fazed by anything or anyone.

"Geez what is their problem", Rukia mumbled to herself as she glanced over at the group of girls who looked as if they were plotting her demise.

"It's because of Kuchiki", the girl in front of her said as she turned around to give Rukia a smile.

"But what does he have to do with me", Rukia asked confused as to why the girls were obviously hating on her.

"Well…I suppose it has to do with him being the hottest guy in school…. according to them _and_ …..the fact that you showed up out of the blue arriving at school with him, taking all your classes together, and sitting next to him in each one because he's obviously made it clear that you are the only one who will sit next to him. Anything is bound to happen here at Karakura High School. I'm Tatsuki Arisawa by the way", the girl said extending her hand towards Rukia's.

"Rukia Kumori. It's a pleasure meeting you", she smiled at having found her very first friend and took the girl's extended hand.

"I would assume that you don't think Byakuya's hot", Rukia asked with a smirk.

"Oh don't get me wrong he is totally hot, just not my type. I like my guys on the wild side", Tatsuki replied with a smirk of her own which caused Rukia to giggle out loud.

It was then that a very tall guy came into the classroom. He was very muscular and appeared to be rough around the edges. He had no eyebrows and he wore an eye patch over his right eye and a vicious looking scar ran from the top of his raven hairline all the way to his chin on the left side of his face. His hair was long and full of gel which was slicked up into spikes on the top of his head. He wore a long black sleeveless trench leather jacket that was purposefully left open over his school uniform.

The muscular man walked over to the desk in front of Tatsuki and looked down at her as if he were studying her.

"Is this desk taken", he asked his deep voice seemed to vibrate across the room.

"N….no", she replied looking up at the tall man who in actuality was a teenager.

"Then I will sit here", he said watching her as he plopped down into the desk linking his fingers behind the back of his neck. He then closed his eyes and ignored the stares of the other students.

"Well it would seem that you are not the only new student now", Tatsuki remarked to Rukia as she stared at the back of the new guy's head.

Then, as if on cue, in walked a handsome young man who could have rivaled Byakuya in looks and finesse.

He pushed his square glasses up on the bridge of his nose and combed his fingers through his dark drown chocolate colored hair and looked right in the direction of Rukia.

He walked into the classroom wearing a bright smile as he walked towards the empty desk next to Rukia's and she couldn't help but keep her eyes trained on the handsome boy. His eyes seemed to hypnotize hers with every step he took towards her.

"Hello madam", he remarked to Rukia as he stood next to the empty desk.

"He…hello", she replied back looking up at him from her own desk.

"Is this desk taken by chance", he asked in a very polite manner and his voice seemed to melt into Rukia's ears.

"No, you are… more than welcome to sit there…..if you like", Rukia replied with a half-smile of her own.

"Thank you, I'm Sosuke Aizen and who might you be…..beautiful one", he asked as he sat in the other empty desk next to Rukia.

Rukia looked over towards Byakuya who was giving her a hard lethal glare which sent shivers down her spine but she managed to find her voice despite his obvious displeasure in her minimal conversation with the new kid.

"I….I'm Rukia Kuch…I mean Kumori", she nervously introduced herself and then sunk down in her seat trying to disappear because of Byakuya's deadly gaze.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Ms. Kumori", he said as he reached over, grabbed her hand, and kissed the back of it with gentle soft lips.

"You….you can call me…. Rukia", she hesitated as he kissed her hand.

Byakuya sat in cool silence watching the whole scene before him unfold but the blatant frown on his face showed his obvious anger with the situation and he made a mental note to scold Rukia later for her disobedience of the rules he'd set for her.

"Good morning class, everyone find your seats and we will begin. I'm Shunsui Kyoraku and I am your Sex Education Teacher", the man said as he walked in and wrote his name on the dry erase white board.

He was very handsome with long wavy hair and a rugged five o'clock shadow on the lower half of his face. Some of the teenage girls in the classroom seemed to be quite smitten with the adult teacher.

"Hey Spike", Tatsuki said tapping the guy in front of her on the shoulder.

"You taking to me babe? You can call me Kenpachi. Kenpachi Zaraki", he replied turning around in his seat.

"And you can call me Tatsuki, not babe. You mind sliding down. I can't see the board with your spikey hair in the way", she said angrily.

"It's not my fault you're so short. Grow a couple of inches and then I will take offense to your anger", he scoffed smugly to which she politely hit him in the back of his head with her fist which caused a lump to form.

"Hey you two, no bickering in class. After school detention for an hour and a half for both of you", Mr. Kyoraku said and continued with his lesson.

"But…but I have martial arts classes this evening", Tatsuki protested.

"And I have MMA (Mixed Martial Arts) training this afternoon. I got some promoters coming to see if I'm good enough for the underground circuit until I can go professional", Kenpachi also protested.

"Well it looks like that is your problem because you two will be in detention with me. Now enough disruptions with my class", Mr. Kyoraku said as the two teens grumbled their displeasure with detention.

"Ok class, let's get started", the teacher announced and he began to write sexual terminology on the board for the student's to write down.

_This is going to be one long class, _Rukia thought to herself and couldn't help but to steel another glace at Byakuya who seemed to be looking past her to the male sitting on the other side of her.

_I've got my eyes on you Aizen. Something tells me you_ _are not what you seem and Rukia….she's mine_, Byakuya thought as he glanced silently at the unsuspecting male occupying the desk on the other side of Rukia.

**TO BE CONTINUED…...**

0o0o0o0

**A/N**: Well there you have the second chapter. Please let me know what you thought and I hope I am continuing to keep you guys entertained. Also those of you who reviewed, let me just say a billion times thank you because I was not expecting 28 reviews on this story but I am soooooo happy you guys are enjoying it!

**Shout-Outs:**

**RunSakura**; DRUON; **seras3791**; ReckoningDay; **corvusraven**; 'L'; **sleeplygirl**; LuciL06; **aria**; Ashezo; **ANONYMBYAKURUKIFAN**; vicky73; **silverqueen**; arlingtonsteward; **Lilith's Heart**; Emily; **Anne**; Violet; **loverukia**; Unorthodox Dusk; **Lovely But Lonely Rose of Life**; Tessaiga; **PAMILA DE CASTRO**; byaruki love; **ANFByaruki**; Jasmine (x3); **AND three Anonymous Reviews who did not leave their names**!

*******Thank you all for taking the time to review my story. It really means a lot and I hope you all will continue to enjoy a little piece of my world. Much Love.*******

**Questions**:

**Anonymous Reviewer** (**Q)**: Why is Byakuya looking for a bride so early in life?

**Author's (A)**: In my story it is the Kuchiki family tradition that at the age of eighteen they have to be wed. This is a tradition that was honored by his father and his father's father before Byakuya. Byakuya's parents love him very much and wanted to spare him the anguish of an arranged marriage so they let him choose his own bride. Byakuya did not want to go the noble route and be wed to someone of noble stature instead he took a different route altogether and decided to go to different orphanages to see if a girl appealed to him when he came across Rukia. The marriage between Rukia and Byakuya is to ensure his place as the next head of the Kuchiki Clan and Empire. As long as Byakuya's parents are alive the elders cannot interfere with Byakuya's choice even though they may not accept her. This is Byakuya's way of rebelling against the Kuchiki elders. I hope this gave some insight. Other questions concerning this may be answered in future chapters but if not please feel free to ask as I am more than happy to answer any questions you may have. Oh and as you can see, Rukia is not planning on or going to runaway.

**DRUON (Q):** Why is Byakuya such a jerk?

**Author's (A):** I made him this way because he is trying to get a feel for Rukia early on in their 'relationship'. He is not one to easily out his feelings on display or speak them but he does seem to secretly love her defiantness. He is one who has always gotten what he's wanted so he don't quite know how to handle Rukia accept to be mean to her but after they are married you all will see that change somewhat. I am trying so hard to keep Byakuya in character until after the wedding and I pray I can.

**Seras 3791 (Q):** Could you update at least once a week?

**Author's (A)**: I will try my hardest. I must tell you that I am a wife and a mother to a one year old little boy, so please don't take it personal if the updates come a little late. I can promise you that you not be waiting months on end for an update unless there's a writer's block that I can't make it past. If that happens to occur I will be sure to inform you all. Thanks for reading and I love you guys.

*************************DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW PLEASE! THEY MAKE ME SO VERY HAPPY!******************************


	3. The Cat's Out of the Bag

**Dedication**: This chapter is dedicated to **DelSan13** who is unfamiliar with Bleach but enjoys my writing so much she chose to read this story without knowing anything about the anime or the manga. Thank so much **DelSan13**! You don't know how much you mean to me! Also for **Byakuya Kuchiki fans** everywhere!

**RIP: Byakuya Kuchiki *cries real tears* who apparently has met his demise on the manga. You will always be one of my favorite Anime Characters next to Sesshomaru (Inuyasha). Please excuse me I must go grab some tissues! *cries some more* and my son is looking at me like his mommy has lost her mind!**

* * *

~**The Cat's Out of the Bag**~

"Hey Teach, mind if I use my cell phone", Kenpachi asked as he looked at the man who had given him detention.

"I don't care what you do as long as you don't leave this room. Now I've got an important teachers meeting to get to and trust me, if you two leave this room I'll know it and then you'll both have two weeks of after school detention. You got that", Shunsui asked as he gave both the teens a stern look.

"Yeah, yeah we got it", both the teens said in unison as they watched their teacher leave the room.

Kenpachi took his cell phone from his pants pocket and began dialing numbers while Tatsuki looked out of the classroom windows pretending to be interested in birds flying carelessly by.

"Hey Kisuke it's Ken, I got detention for an hour and a half", he said as a male voice came through the other end of the line.

"Yeah, right now"!

"Naw, I'm not gonna make it".

"Well can you reschedule for another date"?

"I've been waiting all year for a shot at that guy"!

"What the hell do you mean I should've thought of that before I got detention? It's not my fault the girl's so short", Tatsuki quickly turned her attention to Kenpachi who she knew was talking about her and their eyes met.

"Fine, fine then, I'll see you tomorrow", Kenpachi hung up the phone without saying goodbye.

He tucked his cell phone back into the pocket of his uniform pants and stared at the girl who was now staring back at him.

"What are you lookin' at shorty", he said gruffly as he propped both hands behind his neck in a lazy fashion.

"I don't know. I'm still trying to figure that out….patches", she replied referring to the patch over his right eye.

"You've got spunk I'll give you that. So how long have you been into martial arts", he asked attempting to pass his detention time away to which the girl ignored him and returned to staring out the window.

"You just gonna pretend I'm not here half pint", he asked turning his head in her direction.

"I'm trying to but the sound of your voice keeps reminding me that you _are _here….in same room with me…...unfortunately breathing the same air as me too", she responded sarcastically.

"Look maybe we should start over. I like you for some reason. You remind me of myself when I was thirteen….by the way how does a thirteen year old get to be a senior in high school. You some sort of…. child prodigy", he asked now his turn to be sarcastic.

"Wow, I didn't know a guy like you knew words like child prodigy….and you know what it means too! You must have like an IQ of like two since it's obvious you should have graduated ten years ago! How old are you by the way", she asked cynically with her arms folded across her chest.

"For your information _shorty_, I'm seventeen", he smirked as he watched her.

"And for your information _patches,_ so am I", she responded with a frown hating the way he seemed to like coaxing her into anger.

Moments of silence passed through the room and neither teen made an effort to speak to each other for half an hour. Kenpachi began to doze off while Tatsuki began to think about how she was going to pay this month's rent since she lived alone and had no one to help her ever since her grandmother's passing.

She ran her hands through her short spikey black hair as she thought about ways to come up with the money. Every idea that came to her mind however, led to her giving up the martial arts classes that she loved so much but what other choice did she have.

Working at McDonalds was nearly taking up all of her free time already and her boss certainly was not going to allow a high school student to work overtime. It was against child labor laws. All she knew was she had to come up with the money or she'd be out on the streets.

"Hey shorty, why do you look so worried", the boy in detention with her asked out of concern. Apparently, he hadn't been asleep but was studying her.…. for the past few minutes at least.

"I just got some real life issues on my mind", she said softly as she gazed out of the window and noticed that storm clouds were beginning to darken the once clear blue sky.

_Oh God! Rain is the last thing I need. I have no money for the bus and if I walk in the rain I'll catch cold. Fate, why must you hate me so much, _the girl thought as she heard thunder in the distance.

Kenpachi got up from his desk and walked over to the window and stood beside the girl whom he towered over. Tatsuki refused to make eye contact with the boy so she only continued to gaze out of the window while he looked down at her.

"Now what kind of real life issues could you have? You look like you're from one of those wealthy families with butlers and maids at your beck and call whenever you'd have need of them", he said now looking out the window as well.

At that statement Tatsuki began to laugh. She laughed so hard she was holding her sides and nearly doubled over at the waist because of his remark. Tears were coming from her eyes as her laughter became more uncontrollable and the boy could only stare at her as if she'd grown two heads.

After a while, Kenpachi became annoyed and his voice finally cut through her laughter which seemed to fill the room.

"What the hell did I say that was so funny", he asked as she stomped her feet letting the laughter spread throughout her entire body.

When she finally stopped laughing and could control her body once more, she wiped tears from her eyes and looked up at the boy who made her feel like an ant because of his height over her.

"Sorry but that was the best laugh I've had in a long time. You're funny patches. I didn't take you to be a comedian", she smiled up at the giant.

"I'm not, now could you let me in on the joke", he said as his uncovered eye followed her movements.

"Actually I'm on my own. I've been on my own since I was fourteen. I don't have money for the bus and it looks like I'll be walking in the rain", she said with a smile as if her dire situation didn't faze her.

"You're kidding right", Kenpachi asked curiously.

"I wish I were but unfortunately I'm not. Right now I haven't got two dimes to rub together", she continued to smile and then turned her gaze out of the window yet again.

"Well I guess I had you pegged all wrong. I'm on my own as well and I've been on my own since I was thirteen so I know your situation all too well. We kind of got off on a sour note. What do you say we start over? You know, get to know each other as…..classmates and friends", he asked with a look of hope in his eye that she found quite cute on him.

"Sure….. why not. I'm Tatsuki Arisawa", she said as she extended her hand to the now gentle giant.

"I'm Kenpachi Zaraki", he said as he took her extended hand in his and immediately noticed how soft it was before pulling his hand free.

"So patches, what happened to your eye….if you don't mind me asking", she questioned really curious to know what had happened to him.

"I don't mind you asking however I'd rather not talk about it", he responded seriously.

"Alright then, what brings you to Karakura Town", she inquired as she looked up at him.

"MMA fighting. I've been training for years and now the underground circuit wants to see me in action. I'm hoping that would lead to a professional career for me, although I have other ambitions as well", he said thinking of his life-long dream to one day become a teacher of the art and own his own dojo.

"That sounds interesting. I've seen mixed martial arts matches on television before but I've never known anyone who was into it", she said as she turned her attention to the teenage boy.

"Well now you do. Maybe one day when you're free you can come and see me practice after school since your into martial arts yourself", he offered.

"I just might do that", she accepted.

"By the way, just how tall are you? You have got to be the tallest seventeen year old I've ever seen", she said as she looked up into his face.

"I'm six foot five. Is that intimidating enough for you little one", he asked as he cocked a hairless brow at her.

"Please…I could kick your butt blindfolded" she teased.

"I'd like to see you try", he teased back.

They both seemed to have been finally enjoying each other's company when the door suddenly flew open and in walked their teacher.

"Arisawa and Zaraki your detention has been cut short. A storm is coming and you both need to get home", Shunsui said as he came back into the classroom and gathered his belongings to leave as well.

The students gathered their things and when they reached front door of the school Tatsuki paused looking out at the darkened sky.

It was then that the rain began falling and quickly turned into a down pour that was falling now in thick white blinding sheets.

"Hey, you going home or are you spending the night at the school", Kenpachi asked when he noticed she had stopped walking beside him.

"No, but I'm walking so I have to wait until the rain stops", she said a little sadly as she watched the rain get harder and harder.

"None sense, I'll be happy to give you a lift. I have a car of my own", he said as he stood looking down into her hazel eyes.

_She's quite….beautiful looking all sad like that. _ Kenpachi thought as he glared down at her.

"I couldn't impose", she protested.

"You're not imposing if I'm offering. Now wait here. I'll get my car and pull it under the covered porch of the school for you", he said not giving her a chance to reply because before she knew it, he was running towards the parking lot headed for his car in the heavily falling rain.

Tatsuki waited patiently under the cover porch and watched a new black Ford Mustang pull in.

Kenpachi got out of the driver's side of the vehicle and walked around to open the passenger side door for Tatsuki. When they were both sitting inside of his car, she noticed he was soaked and that the rain had washed all the gel out of his hair. His raven tresses were now plastered to his leather trench coat just past his shoulders.

"Hey, why are you looking at me like that", he questioned curiously.

_Wow he's…. really cute like that. _Tatsuki thought as she glanced over at Kenpachi.

"You're quite handsome with your hair down. You should wear it like that sometimes", she remarked with a smirk.

"Yeah whatever", he responded not taking her seriously.

"Just tell me where you live and I can drop you off", Kenpachi said nonchalantly.

"It's eighteen hundred Lotus Way", she said as she fastened her safety belt.

"You mean to tell me you live at the Lotus Flower Apartments", he asked in shock.

"Yeah, that's exactly where I stay. Why and how do you know those apartments", she glanced at him quizzically.

"Because I live there as well", he responded as he too then fastened his safety belt.

"You don't say! Well….I hope you don't turn out to be some psychopath because I've been studying martial arts since I was fourteen and I'm quite good", she retorted.

"If I were a psychopath, which I'm not, it would be too late for you because now you're in my car…. at my mercy and I could do whatever I wanted to you", he teased with a smile and Tatsuki seeing the playfulness on his face smiled as well.

"Hey patches, how'd you get a ride like this? You can't be rich if you live at the Lotus Flower Apartments", she asked as she glanced over at him from her passenger seat.

"Nope I'm not rich but being a fighter does have its perks. It took me a year of illegal back alley street matches to get this baby and when I finally saved up enough money, I paid cash for her and moved here", he said boastfully.

"Well I guess that makes you a hot stuff I suppose", she said sarcastically.

"You have no idea little shorty", he smiled and then pulled his car out of the school driveway while Tatsuki rolled her eyes upward at her new hated nickname.

0o0o0o0

The twenty minute ride to their apartment was short and quiet. Kenpachi concentrated on driving safely in the heavy rain while Tatsuki sat in silence as she watched Karakura Town get drenched by the torrential downpour.

When Kenpachi drove his vehicle into the apartment parking lot, he pulled into a parking space, killed the engine, and sat starring at the girl in the passenger seat.

"You just going to sit there and stare at me like that", Tatsuki asked with an arched eyebrow.

"As a matter of fact I am because there's nothing else that's interesting to me right about now. Plus I find looking at you a better option than getting out and getting soaked", he replied cynically.

_Does he think I'm….interesting? Come on Tatsuki he's just being friendly. He only gave you ride to be polite….that's it, that's all._

"Ha, ha, ha", she responded and stuck out her tongue out at the boy in the driver's seat.

"If I were you I'd watch whom I poke my tongue out at. That could get you into a world of trouble you're not ready for little one", Kenpachi said in a low deep whisper that caused Tatsuki to shiver as he looked at her.

_Why is he looking at me that way? I've never had a guy look at me like that before and why do I feel warm all over all of a sudden?_

Silence passed throughout the car as she gazed over at the man who had suddenly awoken feelings in her she didn't know existed.

Boys had never really found her attractive. She was always too intimidating for them. She didn't possess the killer body most girls in her class possessed either. She was lean from all her martial arts training and she kept her hair short and spikey much like some of the males in her class. Hell most girls and guys usually just considered her as one of the boys half the time.

She didn't discuss makeup, clothing, and current fashions with the females and shopping was the one thing she truly despised. No she wasn't the girlie type. She usually woke up in the mornings, brushed her teeth, washed her face, took a shower, ran her fingers through her hair, and glanced in the mirror for no longer than one minute… and that was just to make sure her school uniform wasn't on backwards or something.

But now sitting in the car with one of the new guys from school, she suddenly was all too aware that she _was_ a girl. Why did this guy have to come along and suddenly change her world? What right did he have to make feel…..feelings? She couldn't like him…..could she?

Tatsuki felt her cheeks warm as his green eye gazed upon her. She felt exposed. She felt like suddenly she was under a microscope and all the things she tried so hard to hide about herself from the world was now completely open to this new guy. This new guy with dark tan skin and rugged features. This new guy who made her heart skip a few beats just from a mere gaze and a light hearted tease.

"Hey squirt, is that a blush I see on your face", Kenpachi harmlessly teased.

Tatsuki couldn't reply. Her mouth opened but no sound would come out. She'd just been caught red handed blushing at the new guy like some love struck….girl.

Suddenly the rain had no effect on the girl what-so-ever because in that moment, Tatsuki gathered her things quickly and bolted from the car leaving a stunned and confused Kenpachi sitting there wondering if she'd actually just ran away from him into the pouring rain.

The tall teenager looked at the spot that had only seconds ago been occupied by the girl who he was in all actuality enjoying the company of.

"What the hell just happened", he questioned as he slowly got out of the car and walked in the rain towards his own apartment which was two doors down from Tatsuki's.

One thing was for sure this was not the last she'd see of him if he had anything to do with it because for some reason he seemed to genuinely like the girl and that was a first for him.

_Maybe she likes me too, _he thought as he took one last glance at the apartment door the girl had disappeared into.

_Don't kid yourself Ken, girls like her don't find guys like you attractive_, he berated himself as he unlocked the door to his apartment and made his way inside out of the rain.

Once he was inside he immediately shed his soaking wet clothing and threw them into the washing machine. He took out a pair of boxer briefs, some black sweat pants, and a white t-shirt then threw them across the bed in his room.

He then made his way to his bathroom where he looked at himself in the mirror. With practiced hands he slowly removed the eye patch from his right eye to reveal a crystal blue eye that stared back at him.

Kenpachi frowned at his appearance and balled his hands into fists which were propped against the bathroom wall at the sides of the mirror. This was the secret he hid from the world. The clear blueness of his right eye was a complete contrast to the dark green one of his left…..and the only characteristic of himself in which he hated because it served as a constant reminder of his abusive father and why he'd left home in the first place….that and the multiple scars across his chest and back.

0o0o0o0

_Meanwhile at Kuchiki Manor…._

Rukia closed her last school book and placed it in her backpack having just completed all of her homework.

She stole a glance to the side of her and noticed Byakuya was quietly still working on completing his.

Slowly she got up from the large marble cherry wood table deciding to make a quiet exist to her room and hoping not to disturbed her ever silent adoptive sibling.

She was halfway to the door of the huge library when suddenly Byakuya's voice broke the silence of the room.

"Where do you think you're going Rukia", he asked coldly not bothering to glance back at the girl in which he was speaking.

"I was just going to take my leave and go up to my room…. if that is alright with you", she said faking politeness as she bit her lip to keep form hurling obscenities at him.

"You will leave my presence when I have given you permission. Come, return to your seat", he commanded indifferently and continued his work as if he were speaking to one of the Kuchiki servants.

"Very well", she replied through clenched teethed trying to restrain herself from picking up the heaviest book she could find in his maze of a library and throwing it directly at the back of his head.

When Rukia took her seat it was not at his side as it was previously. Instead she sat directly across from him giving him the most lethal glare her beautiful eyes could muster.

Byakuya finished up his homework and then put his books away in his own backpack. He glanced up to see Rukia giving him the meanest look he'd ever received from her and couldn't help but think how cute she was when she was angry with him. However her cuteness would have to be put on the back burner because he needed to speak with her about her disobedience towards him with Aizen back at school.

"You….dislike me Rukia", he questioned emotionlessly as his charcoal colored eyes bore into her.

"I'd say that's putting it mildly….my lord", she replied sarcastically with enough venom in her voice to put a rattle snake to shame.

"Then it's too bad that I could care less about your feelings towards me", he said icily as his eyes cut straight through her.

"One could _never_ mistake you for having a caring bone in your body….my lord", she bit back just as icily.

"Do you enjoy baiting me Rukia? You've done so ever since you arrived here and frankly, I've become quite board with it…. along with many other things concerning you", he said indifferently as he gazed at her.

"Oh no my lord, it is in my best interest to _never ever_ bait the great Byakuya Kuchiki who's claim to fame is not only his nobility and wealth but also locking up innocent young women in dark cellars. It makes you oh so appealing as a man, does it not", she questioned without breaking her gaze with the handsome teen seated across from her.

Byakuya had no retaliation for her remark because deep down he knew she was right. He had thrown her down in that dark cellar as a means to break her and he had succeeded somewhat because even though she was just as feisty as the day she was when he'd first saw her, she still held back most of her fire for fear that he'd punish her in the same way or worse than he had before…. and in the secrecy of his own mind even he had to admit it was the cowardly way to have handled her. So he sat in silence watching her but at the same time he found himself intrigued by her.

She was bold and honest, feisty yet frightened, cute yet…. gorgeous. There was just something about Rukia Kumori that he found himself annoyed yet captivated by. She didn't try to hide her true feeling for him nor did she try to pacify him as others had for fear of his wrath. She was different from anyone he'd ever come in contact with but as time ticked by he still hadn't brought himself to tell her she'd become his wife following graduation. It was a task he was not yet ready to face and no it was not out of fear because Byakuya Kuchiki feared nothing or no one. Maybe he'd just call it apprehensiveness due to their current situation.

"Rukia", he finally said her name after a long moment of silence and cold gazes.

"Did I not advise you that you were not to communicate with members of the opposite sex", he asked coldly as he looked at her.

"Yes you did Byakuya", she said keeping her response short because she knew just where this line of questioning was going.

"Yet I find you engaging one Sosuke Aizen in conversation at school today. And he had the gall to put his hands on you, is that correct", he asked as he left his seat from the table to pace the floor in unbridled frustration.

"That is correct", Rukia admitted. "I do believe he….kissed the back of my hand", she slightly blushed at the remembrance which was not missed by Byakuya who felt anger course through him as he thought back to the male student putting his lips on what clearly was his and Rukia's blushing didn't help the matter either.

Byakuya stopped pacing and narrowed his gray eyes at the girl holding her cheeks trying to hide the blush but the smile upon her face showed Byakuya what she must have been feeling.

"You will no longer communicate with him Rukia and no one else that I do not approve of. Is that clear", he commanded through clenched teeth.

The blush on Rukia's face faded as anger began to stir in her. Just who did Byakuya think she was? His days of ordering her around were numbered and she was about to tell him just that. She stood up from the table and marched over to him. She lifted her face up towards him and then she narrowed her own eyes at the bossy teenager.

"Just who do you think you are Byakuya? You can't keep ordering me around like I'm one of your servants….like what I say and how I feel doesn't count. I can and will do as I please", she said angrily but managed not to raise her voice to him.

"So you like behaving like a common street whore around strange men, is that it Rukia? You obviously liked the way he looked at you. You seemed to enjoy the way he touched you", he accused emotionlessly as he looked down into her shocked face.

"A street whore? Did you seriously just say I was behaving like a street whore? Just because a handsome guy introduced himself to me and showed me more kindness in the two minutes he was in my presence compared to the three days I've known you", she questioned angrily her calmness seeming to unravel the longer she stood before him.

"That is exactly what I said. If you want to bed him Rukia, why don't you just skip the pleasantries and spread your legs already. You seemed very willing to do so right in front of all your schoolmates earlier today anyway. Then again maybe you can't help yourself. You are an orphan after all right? Maybe you are the byproduct of some filthy street whore who spread her legs apart for any John willing to pay", he said coldly as he frowned down at her without a hint of remorse on his features.

Rukia was shocked….stunned that such words had left his mouth. She slowly began to process everything that he'd just said and before she knew it sheer hatred and unbridled anger spread through her veins.

Byakuya had no warning because before he could brace himself he felt the sting from a very fierce open handed slap from the petite girl in from of him.

"You have….no right to speak to me that way! You don't know me or the hell I've been through! You will NOT judge me or speak negatively of things you know nothing about and furthermore-."

Byakuya grabbed Rukia by her shoulders and pulled her fiercely against him almost bringing her nearly to his eye level which stunned her and caused her to cut her sentence short.

"You struck me", he coldly accused as he held her.

"Yes I did and if you let me go I may just strike you again", she said through clenched teeth hoping he could feel her hatred for him radiating from every cell in her body.

As Byakuya looked down at the angry girl in his grasp, he didn't feel the need to retaliate. He could only stand there and enjoy the beauty of her angry eyes as she watched him. His face stung a bit and he knew his cheek had to have traces of crimson on it from her assault but he was too caught up in the new color of her eyes to even care. The violet pools had turned a deeper shade of purple with her anger and he became hypnotized.

Before he knew it he'd acted on impulse, something that was completely foreign to him, and he quickly crushed his lips to hers.

Rukia struggled in Byakuya's arms trying hard to fight off his unwanted kiss but his grip on her was like a vice and her struggling seemed to only add fuel to his desire for her.

Unable to free herself from his grasp, she shook her head back and forth to keep his kiss from going any further but it served no purpose but only to make her tire in his arms from her flailing and struggling. When he felt her body relax he wrapped his arms around her lifting her deeper into the warmth of his solid form.

Byakuya nudged her lips apart and his tongue found its way into her mouth. He tasted her. He explored her and loved the feeling of having her in his embrace. He enjoyed the taste of her so much he found himself moaning deeply into the depth her mouth and now he knew there was no way he'd ever give her up regardless of how she felt about him.

Hot tears ran down Rukia's face and she closed her eyes as she realized two things in that moment. One was that she more than hated Byakuya Kuchiki for his vile treatment of her and two was that she now hated herself as much as she hated him because as much as she wanted to deny it, the way he was kissing her right now not only made her hate him but it made her body come alive with unknown pleasure at the same time…..pleasure her brain might have admitted to but her lips would never ever utter.

When Byakuya seemed to have had his fill of her, he slowly relaxed his grip but he did not release her just yet. He nipped her bottom lip softly with his perfect teeth ending their kiss and gently caressed her tears away from her cheeks with his thumbs which caused her to open her eyes and look up into pools of gray.

"You belong to me Rukia. The sooner you realize that the better it will be for the both of us. And next time, do put up more of a fight if you're being kissed against your will…otherwise it'll only prove true what I said about you earlier. Kuchiki women are not loose and easily lain with. It will do you good to keep that in mind", he said coldly as he released her.

"You don't own me. I'm not some piece of property you can control", she argued once her feet touched the floor once more.

"Oh but I beg to differ Rukia. You were an orphan whose orphanage was in desperate need of money to thrive. You were adopted by my parents who in turn gave said orphanage a very generous monetary donation because of your adoption. I'd say that pretty much makes you my property", he said indifferently as he gazed down at the petite girl.

"You make me sick! I hate you Byakuya Kuchiki! After I graduate I'm leaving this place and I hope to never see your face ever again. I've got a full scholarship for Osaka University so I won't need you or your family's money", she spat through her tears as she stood helpless in front of him.

"You are in for a very big surprise Rukia and as for hating me, you spoke those words before, yet that kiss that you so easily gave into proves otherwise. You loved the feel of my lips on yours. I could see it in your eyes when looked up at me. I guarantee no one will ever have the effect on you that I have and Sosuke definitely couldn't make you give in to him as I made you give into me", he taunted nonchalantly.

"You go to hell Byakuya because that is where someone like you belongs. Sosuke was kind to me….something you weren't and it's certainly not an emotion that you possess and are capable of", she said livid at his words.

Byakuya stood looking down on Rukia and before she knew it, he gently smoothed a stubborn lock of her hair that had fallen into her face between her eyes back into place.

He then tilted her chin up towards him and Rukia angrily snatched away only to have him cup her chin slightly more forcefully insuring her eyes would not leave his as he spoke to her.

"I will tell you this once more and once more only Rukia so that you understand me clearly. Regardless of how you feel about me, you are mine….. _all_ mine. If you do not wish to see Sosuke Azien harmed in any way, you'd do well to stay away from him….and mark my words Rukia. Not only will I kill him if he touches you again but I have the means to do it and get away with it as well. Is that clear", he asked coldly as he flexed his jaw enforcing the promises of his words.

Rukia couldn't respond due to shock but the look in Byakuya's eyes told her he was more than serious about his threat and she didn't doubt his capability of carrying out such a threat either.

Without warning, he released her face then turned and walked away leaving her to stare after his disappearing form.

When Rukia was alone in the library her tears began to fall much harder and before she knew it, her knees buckled and she fell to the polished hardwood floor in a crying heap.

"I didn't like your kiss. You stole it from me. You stole my first kiss which should have been shared with someone who loves me. I didn't….I couldn't possibly enjoy such an intimate act with someone I loathe. You're a liar Byakuya and I despise you. You cold hearted monster", she cried out loud as if he were still there in the room with her and her tears poured down her face just as the rain poured outside beating against the roof of the mansion.

Unknown to Rukia, Byakuya stood on the other side of the library door listening to her words as she cried her eyes out… and although he was the cause of her tears his heart seemed to break with every tear she shed….. because he was already in love with her.

_Forgive me Rukia but that was for your own good. I do not trust Aizen and I will not stand idly by and watch you give him the affection that belongs to me!_ He thought as he walked away and headed towords his room.

0o0o0o0

Later that evening, the rain still had not let up but the Kuchiki's didn't miss a beat.

Byakuya escorted Rukia to diner and she kept silent at his side as they entered the dining room joining Nami and Sojun.

"Good evening Rukia and Byakuya. I trust everything is going well at school and with your studies", Nami asked as the teens each took a seat at the table.

Byakuya, ever the perfect gentleman, pulled out Rukia's chair and when she was he seated he took his seat next to her.

"Good evening Mr. and Mrs. Kuchiki. School is good and my studies are going well so far", Rukia replied softly but kept her eyes in front of her not wanting to give the woman any eye contact.

"Well that is good to know. How are you feeling Rukia? Byakuya informed us two days ago that you weren't feeling well and had confined yourself to your room. My wife and I have been very concerned but we wanted to give you time to adjust to your surroundings with your adoption being so new and all", Sojun asked as he glanced at his son who sat quietly waiting to be served.

_So you were a coward and didn't tell them you locked me in a dark cellar Byakuya? I should have figured as much from you._

"I am feeling a lot better Mr. and Mrs. Kuchiki. Thank you so much for your kindness and concern", she responded with a faint smile while Byakuya sipped quietly on his hot tea.

"Please Rukia, won't you call us Nami and Sojun? Mr. and Mrs. Kuchiki sounds so….formal and it makes you sound as if you're just a guest here when you are clearly more than that. Speaking of which, have you and Byakuya decided on a date for the nuptials", Nami asked with a bright smile to which Byakuya began to cough fiercely from having his tea go down his wind pipe at the sound of his mother's question.

Rukia looked at Nami clearly confused and Sojun frowned at having just realized that Byakuya hadn't informed the girl she would become his bride after their high school graduation.

"Date for….nuptials? I don't understand. Why would Byakuya and I have to decide on something like that? Is he getting married", she asked as she looked at him and then his parents.

"Are you getting married Byakuya", she then asked him directly.

Byakuya casually picked up the white cloth napkin lying on the table next to his plate and began to dab the corners of his mouth as he cleared his throat from his earlier coughing spell.

"As matter of fact I am getting married Rukia", he replied coldly keeping his eyes closed.

"Okay…..but why would I have to help you….. come up with a date….. for your wedding and who's the not-so-lucky bride", she asked sarcastically as she glared up at him from her seat.

"I would hope you would have some say on the date because you, my dear, are the '_not-so-lucky_' bride", he responded coolly and Rukia stared up at him like a deer caught in headlights.

**TOBE CONTINUED…**

* * *

Please **Review** if you liked it.

0o0o0o0

**A/N:** Well there you have it folks! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I was not really ready to reveal to Rukia that she'd be marrying Byakuya in this chapter but my stories seem to march to the beat of its own drums. LOL

I'd like to shout out everyone who reviewed the last chapter and thank you so much for your continued support. They are as follows:

Sleeplygirl**; **Guest (Anonymous); ANF-Byaruki; vicky73; Jasmine (Guest); DRUON; LuciL06; ReckoningDay (Guest); arlingtonsteward; lola (Guest); Guest (Anonymous); RaixImagination; LadyNorth76; Bichun (Guest); DelSan 13; L (Guest), corvusraven; RunSakura; seras3791; silverqueen (Guest); AkuRokuTurkTrainee x2; ANONYMBYAKURUKIF (Guest); Violet (Guest); Guest (Anonymous); Lilith's Heart; Emily (Guest); Anne (Guest); fayfay (Guest); Tessaiga; Guest (Anonymous); Heartlessful; PAMILA (Guest).

**I'd like to thank you all for taking time out of your busy days to review my story chapters. 32 reviews WOW! You guys are so sweet too with your words of encouragement and many of you had me dying laughing at your comments. You guys are the best and it makes me feel so good to know that I am keeping you entertained. LOVE YOU SOOOOOO MUCH!**

**TO GUEST (Anonymous) WHO WROTE THIS REVIEW**:

**So you had him lock her in a cell so he could get a feel of her? That makes  
sense.(note sarcastic tone!)and your not keeping him in character. He wouldn't  
lock someone in a dark cell for a few days just for what she did. Just saying.**

**MY Reply:**

**While I thank you very much for taking time to review my story, I must point out that this is a fanfiction story. I am borrowing the characters to create a story that my imagination conjured up. If you do not like the story or the plot, you are more than welcome to simply NOT read it (Note sarcastic tone). As for not keeping him (Byakuya) in character, I apologize if he is not up to your standards as it relates to my story and while I DO agree that Byakuya would never do such a thing as to lock Rukia in a dark cell, I must point out yet again that this is a fictional story. It is so easy to sit behind a computer and write an anonymous review citing your dislikes about someone else's work but it takes real character to log on with an account and do so. I apologize that my story is not what you appear to find enjoyable and I hope you find the entertainment that you are looking for from another talented author on this site. With that said, have a very pleasant day.**

**A/N: **Also I don't know what's going on with but some of your reviews came to my e-mail but did show up on the story. I have received them (at least I hope) but it appears FF calculations are off. It shows that my total reviews are 63 but on the actual story it says I have 43. If you are not seeing your reviews show up then it must be something on FF's part but they are coming to my e-mail. If anyone has an explanation for this, please pull me into the loop because I don't know what is going!

Please forgive the long A/N! Love you guys!

* * *

~Please don't forget to **Review~**


	4. A Fate Worse Than Death

~**A Fate Worse Than Death**~

"You're joking right? I mean of course you are. Ha, ha, ha! That was a good one. You almost got me", she laughed out loud towards Byakuya who held no emotion in his stoic face.

"I am dead serious Rukia and I'm not the type to joke around. After graduation you will become my wife", he said as his eyes locked onto hers.

"No. No! That's…that's not possible! This….can't be! You're….lying! You've got to be and why would you need a wife….at such a young age", she stumbled over her words in disbelief.

"It is the Kuchiki family tradition that all first born males marry at the age of eighteen, especially those who are next in line as the head of the Kuchiki family….which I am. Our marriages are usually arranged by the Kuchiki elders but if the first born son's parents are alive and willing they may choose the bride themselves, which is how and why you are really here Rukia. You are to become my wife….and in a few short months might I add", he explained nonchalantly as he watched her listening with her mouth wide open in unbelief.

"No! I can't…I won't marry you! I will not do it! Not in a few months…not ever", she pledged not caring what his parents thought of her because of her declaration.

Byakuya then got up from the table calmly and placed his cloth napkin next to his silverware.

"Mother…father, may Rukia and I please be excused? I must have a moment of privacy with her concerning this matter", he asked as he bowed and waited for their approval.

"Sure son, you both may take all the time that you need", Sojun said as he glared at Byakuya. "And do be gentle with her son….she is very delicate", he finished sensing that his son had been less than friendly with the girl because of her outburst.

"Yes father", Byakuya replied back as he lifted his head and then motioned for Rukia to follow him.

Rukia got up slowly from the table still in shock from his earlier statement about their impending marriage and followed him as he led her up to his bedroom.

When they were inside, he closed the door and turned to the silent girl. Rukia wasted no time cutting to the chase as she demanded to know what was going on.

"Byakuya what is the meaning of this? What gave you the idea that I would just up and marry you", she asked as she stared up into his slate gray eyes and folded her arms across her chest taking a defensive stance as she stood before him.

"I decided you were going to be mine, the moment I laid eyes on you. You peered inside of our limousine with those fiery violet eyes and I chose you in that very moment to be the one to become my wife….and I always get what I want Rukia", he said calmly as he walked closer to her.

"Oh yeah, well hell will freeze over ten times before that happens buddy", she vowed as she narrowed her violet eyes at her nemesis.

"There is that fire that I so adore about you, but….. in the end you _will_ submit to me because you have no other choice", he replied ignoring her vow.

"I'm not marrying you Byakuya…and you _certainly_ _cannot_ force me into it", Rukia said calmly unwavering on her decision.

"That is where you are very wrong darling. You obviously did not hear me earlier when I told you that _I_ chose _you_ to become my wife. You _will_ marry me Rukia and not only will you do it, but you will wear a smile on your beautiful face as you say your vows to me because if you don't…..all those poor orphans back where you came from will be stripped of the Kuchiki family's financial support. You and I both know that place and those children won't survive another six months without our help. Think of the looks on their faces when they find out they'll be bounced from foster home to foster home just because Rukia Kumori….shall I say Kuchiki, couldn't swallow her own pride and marry a _very wealthy_ man to save them from poverty's clutches", he whispered as he tilted her chin up to meet his gaze directly.

"Surely you wouldn't do such a thing! You couldn't be that cold", she said in shock as his statement slowly processed through her brain.

"You could _not_ marry me and find out for yourself", he mocked without expression. "But we both know the answer to that. I would have my money pulled from that orphanage so fast, your little orphan friends would be on the streets shivering in the cold before you could even get the words 'I don't' from your pretty little pink lips", he pledged as his slate gray eyes bore into her.

"You should be ashamed of yourself Byakuya…..using those kids as pawns in your schemes! I think a rattle snake would make me a better mate than you", she whispered as tears started to stream down her face as she resigned herself to her now unavoidable fate.

"Shame is not an emotion we Kuchiki's possess. As for the rattle snake, they at least give a warning when they are about to strike…me…. I just strike", he replied coldly as he pulled her flush against him by her upper arms.

"You are an animal! Do you have no regard for anyone's feelings except your own", she asked through her tears.

"No I'm afraid not, now shall we tell my parents the good news of how you have agreed to become my wife", he asked as he continued to hold her in a firm grip.

"What about my scholarship? What about college", she questioned softly.

"What about it? You will forfeit your scholarship and take online classes at Karakura University along with me. That way you will be here whenever I should need you to perform your….wifely duties", he explained indifferently.

"Wait a minute! No…no! I earned that scholarship! You can't take that away from me! I studied through blood, sweat, and tears for that opportunity! You can't just take it away from me like this! It's my accomplishment and I deserve it", she said as anger now rose up in her veins.

"My decision has been made on the matter Rukia", he replied coldly as he looked into her tearful eyes.

"No Byakuya, please….please don't take that away from me! I'll do… whatever it is that you want me to do just….. please allow me to keep my scholarship", she pleaded hoping to find that somewhere deep down he held a sliver of compassion.

"I might be persuaded to let you keep your scholarship and attend Osaka University…..on one condition", he said emotionlessly still holding her by her shoulders.

"What…what is it? I'll do whatever it takes", she said through pleading eyes.

"You can attend Osaka University if…..you become my wife…. in every sense of the word, not just in name only. That is my condition. You can take it or leave it. It's up to you but either way….you will be mine….mind, body, and soul. It'll just take me a little longer than I would like it to if you _don't_ agree to my terms", he said coldly while staring into her violet pools.

Rukia thought for a moment. She couldn't just give up everything she'd worked so hard for. She couldn't give Byakuya the chance to take away something that meant so much to her. Her grades and good marks in school were what she prided herself on and to let Byakuya take away what she so rightfully deserved would make him the winner and her a loser.

She inwardly cringed at the thought of _him_ being her very first lover….of having _him_ coldly taking her body in emotionless passion…. of _him_ touching her in places that was meant for the man she was supposed to love. She hated herself for the agreement she was about to make with the devil himself but what other choice did she have?

The poor orphans would be on the streets and everything she'd worked her entire life for would be down the drain if she didn't agree to his terms.

She looked into his cold gray eyes and she felt defeated, as if locking her in a cold dark cellar wasn't enough now she'd be married to a man she was sure to despise forever, and the thought of their loveless, passionless, cold marriage was all it nearly took for her to spit in his face and tell him to go to hell…. but in the end, he _was_ completely right. She didn't have a choice.

Byakuya had cleverly taken away her choices and turned everything in his favor and there wasn't a damn thing she could do about it but play by his rules. This was his game and he held all the cards…she was just a lousy cut rate player.

_Damn you Byakuya Kuchiki! You may have won in getting me to agree to become your wife…and you may have won in getting me to agree to be your bedroom tool….. but you will never ever have my heart you cold blooded bastard!_ Rukia thought as her fate became clearer to her.

"Alright…I'll do it! I'll…marry you", she said bitterly through clenched teeth.

"And", he pushed further.

"And…..God I can't believe I'm about to say this! I'll…. be your wife…..in every sense of the word", she agreed feeling the need to now hurl from the bile that seemed to suddenly make its way into her mouth just as she uttered those words.

"A very wise choice on your part Rukia. Now come, let us share the happy news with my parents", he said coldly as he gently steadied her on her feet and turned to leave.

"I feel like I've just damned my soul to the hottest deepest darkest part of hell", she whispered to herself as she reluctantly followed Byakuya back to the dining room.

0o0o0o0

_The Next Day…._

Tatsuki grabbed her back pack and slowly made her way to her front door. She sluggishly opened the door then locked it behind her and made her way to the outside staircase of the two story apartment complex occasionally coughing and frowning as she went.

When her feet touched solid ground, her eyes made contact with the boy she now regretted running away from in the pouring rain the previous day but she noted that he'd taken her advice and was wearing his raven hair down around his broad shoulders instead of his usual spikes.

Kenpachi leaned against the passenger side of his car with his legs carelessly crossed at the ankles and his thumbs hooked into the front pockets of his uniform pants as he watched the girl walk slowly towards him.

The collar was turned up on his trademark sleeveless ankle length trench leather jacket and if Tatsuki didn't know him she would have been a little intimidated by his thuggish high school bad boy appearance.

"Hey shorty, you look like hell this morning", Kenpachi teased with a crooked grin trying to hide that fact that he'd been waiting for her to come out of her apartment for the past twenty minutes.

"What's the matter, didn't get any sleep last night", he finished as he watched her make her way slowly past him with the intention of walking to school.

"I…I'm not in the mood Kenpachi", she said as she held her sore throat.

"Hey, I didn't know you knew how to use my name. Anyway, you uh…wanna catch a ride with me to school today", he asked as he scratched the back of his neck with uncertainty as to how she'd respond.

"Sure….why not. It beats walking", she accepted as she slowly turned around and walked back towards the car.

Kenpachi quickly opened the passenger door for her and took her backpack out of her hands as she approached. He then placed it in the back seat next to his, closed her door once she was inside, and then made his way to the driver's side of the Mustang.

When he was seated next to her, he glanced over at the girl and noticed she had propped her head against the passenger window.

"Hey Tatsuki, are…..you okay", he asked as he watched her with a frown displayed across his rugged but handsome face.

"Uh huh", she replied softly and though Kenpachi had a feeling she wasn't alright, he decided to take her word for it anyway.

With a shrug of his shoulders, he started the car's engine and pulled out of the parking lot headed for their school but every so often he'd glance at the petite girl at his side and couldn't help but feel concern for her as she lay with her eyes closed the entire ride to the school.

0o0o0o0

Rukia stood beside Byakuya silently as he gathered his things from his locker which was beside hers. She ignored the murderous looks from various girls of her school and stared off into space still thinking about the fact that she'd agreed to become her enemy's wife.

She recalled the look of satisfaction on Byakuya's face and every bone in her body ached to knock it off of him and now here they were at school and she had to put with people who were jealous of her because of him when deep down she wanted to scream at them all to please take him off of her hands!

_Stupid girls! What could they possibly see in that rich spoiled brat anyway? He's arrogant, obnoxious, and he has no emotions. What seventeen year old kid behaves like him anyway? If they only knew, then maybe they wouldn't be so darn jealous! _

"Come Rukia, let us make our way to our first period class", said the rich spoiled brat who interrupted her thoughts and as they turned to do just that, Rukia's eyes met Sosuke Aizen's just down the hall from her.

He pushed his square framed glasses up on the bridge of his nose and gave her a very radiant smile which Rukia returned until she glanced up into slate gray eyes that frowned down on her.

Byakuya narrowed his eyes at Rukia and then Sosuke and before she knew it, he stopped in his tracks, cupped her chin in his large hands, leaned down, and captured her lips with his.

Byakuya kissed her very passionately for the entire student body to see and Rukia was frozen. She stood kissing the handsome teenager back and hugging her books to her chest knowing full well what the kiss meant and what reaction it would elicit from the students.

It was Byakuya's way of letting Sosuke know to back off whatever intentions he may have been having towards his intended wife, though no one knew they were going to be married in the first place, and for the female students it only solidified that he was taken and had no intentions towards any of them.

He slowly coaxed her lips apart and when she reluctantly complied, his tongue seized the opportunity to ensnare hers.

The students in the hall all stood in shock at Byakuya Kuchiki's public display of affection. He'd never shown any type emotion for as long as they all knew him and the kiss that he was giving Rukia was enough for each of them to hold their breaths at the sight.

Rukia, though reluctant to notice, became aware of how soft and tender his lips felt on hers. She noted the lazy way his tongue expertly teased hers and how his nose gently caressed hers as he tilted his head to gain better access to her lips.

She felt herself slowly respond to his kiss and when she did, she was rewarded with a low deep moan from her arch enemy.

Byakuya's hands moved from her face to the back of her head where he gently threaded his slender fingers through her shoulder length hair. He cradled her head in his hands keeping her rooted in place as their kiss slowly deepened.

They were oblivious to the onlookers but it was Kenpachi who cleared his throat as he approached the couple which caused Byakuya to reluctantly end their kiss and pull away from the girl he was so thoroughly enjoying.

Rukia looked up at Byakuya questioningly but boy made no attempt at explaining his actions, however the look in his eyes told her that if they had been alone that kiss would have gone a bit further than she cared to actually think about.

_He's the enemy Rukia! This is all just a ploy of his. I will not fall for your foolish games Byakuya!_

"Umm, don't you two think you should at least get a room? That way you won't have an audience", Kenpachi teased as he and Tatsuki now stood next to a blushing Rukia who suddenly remembered that they weren't alone again.

"Mind your own business Zaraki", Byakuya responded coldly as he took Rukia's hand in his own and interlaced their fingers.

Rukia did not pull away but she did give him a menacing glare which Byakuya saw but ignored.

"Hey you don't have to be so touchy. I'm just pointing out the obvious", Kenpachi replied with a light hearted laugh.

"Hello Tatsuki", Rukia greeted the quiet girl at Kenpachi's side.

Tatsuki smiled and waved her hand in order to save her sore throat but immediately began walking next to the girl she had become so taken with on the first day of school.

"You look a little flushed Tatsuki. Are you alright", Rukia asked as the four of them walked to class.

Tatsuki put her hand to her throat in an attempt to rub away the soreness and replied, "I'm fine Rukia. You mind telling me what that kiss was all about", she asked her friend softly as they filed into the classroom.

"I….uh…I…", she stuttered unsure of how to answer.

"Rukia is mine, there is no need for her to explain anything", Byakuya responded coldly for Rukia who was at a loss for words.

"So are you two like in a relationship", Kenpachi asked because his curiosity was getting the better of him.

"What we are or are not in is none of your business but if you must know, I'll say this, what Rukia and I have is deeper than just a relationship", Byakuya announced loud enough for the entire class to hear including Sosuke who walked into the classroom behind the four 'friends'.

"Look, can we just drop it guys? I just want to get this day over with so I can go home", Rukia declared as she took her seat and tried hard to ignore Sosuke who periodically glanced in her direction from what she could tell out of the corner of her eyes and Byakuya made it a point to slide his desk closer to Rukia's so that he could keep an eye on them both.

0o0o0o0

The bell rang throughout the school signaling the end of fourth period and the beginning of lunch.

Rukia found her hand yet again linked with Byakuya's much to her irritation, and everyone seemed to be continuously staring at them whenever she took her eyes away from the ground to look up.

The two made their way into the cafeteria and quickly grabbed the trays for their lunches. Byakuya took Rukia's tray away from her and ushered her to an empty table.

They sat down and began to eat in silence when Tatsuki walked over and invited herself to sit next to Rukia.

She looked up and smiled at her friend and became somewhat concerned because the girl looked paler than she had earlier that morning.

"Tatsuki, you don't look well. Are you….okay", Rukia asked genuinely concerned for her new friend.

"No I'm not. I….I don't feel too well", Tatsuki responded in her softest voice because of her sore throat and she lay her head on the table feeling the effects of darting out in the pouring rain the previous day.

"Would you like me to call our driver and have him take you home", Byakuya offered coldly and Rukia almost choked on her chicken sandwich because she didn't think the boy was capable of that kind of compassion.

She stared openly at Byakuya with her mouth agape because she was at a loss for words.

"What? She is your friend, is she not? Naturally I'd make such an offer because of you", he defended his actions indifferently and continued to eat his lunch as if he'd never responded in the first place.

Kenpachi soon made his way into the cafeteria and spotted the threesome. He grabbed himself a tray and walked over to their table ignoring the stares he received from the other students.

"Short stop, I hope you don't mind me joining you for lunch. Hey guys….what's…. going on", Kenpachi asked as he walked up to the table and looked from Rukia to Byakuya and then down at Tatsuki who clearly did not look well.

"It seems that the girl has fallen ill. I offered to have my driver take her home", Byakuya replied nonchalantly as the muscular boy took a seat next Tatsuki.

"That won't be necessary I'll drive her myself", Kenpachi said as he placed his tray on the table, grabbed Tatsuki's things, and then gently nudged her shoulder to bring her to alertness.

"Come on little one, I'm gonna take you home", Kenpachi announced and watched as she sheepishly stood up and followed behind him silently.

"Um Byakuya, do you think that Kenpachi….perhaps likes Tatsuki", Rukia asked the stoic boy as she watched the pair leave the lunch room.

"How should I know, my only concern is you. I only tolerate them because they are friends of yours", he replied coldly and returned to eating his meal.

"I should have expected you'd say something to that affect", Rukia responded and began to continue eating her own meal.

0o0o0o0

"Wake up half pint, we're here", Kenpachi whispered as he gently shook a sleeping Tatsuki awake.

He gathered her belongings, quickly got out of his car, and opened the door for her.

With the speed of a turtle, Tatsuki made her way from the car to her apartment. When she was at her door, she took out her key and unlocked it. She grabbed her things from Kenpachi and went inside but stood at the door.

"Thanks Kenny, I appreciate the ride. Sorry I caused you to miss lunch", she whispered.

"You're welcome and it's no problem. I've got MMA practice after school today but if it's okay I'd like to come by and check on you after I'm done", he asked and she shook her head stating it was okay for him to come by.

"If you like….I could….sort of stay over…if you need me to. Just to keep an eye on you….that is", he stammered over his words and began to scratch the back of his neck nervously.

Tatsuki cleared her throat and answered, "Thanks but I think I'll be fine".

"Alright, well I'll just swing by and check in on you on my way to my apartment later", he said as his hairless brow knitted together with clear concern.

"Okay, I'll be listening out for you", she said softly and gave him a faint smile to help ease the worry away from his face.

"Alright well…I'll see you….later then", he said and watched as she closed the door and then heard a click which symbolized she'd locked it.

Kenpachi looked at the closed door momentarily before turning away. An uneasy feeling settled in the pit of his stomach for the girl but he left the apartment complex anyway hoping that when he returned later he'd find her in a better condition than she was at the moment.

0o0o0o0

Rukia sat quietly in the library watching Byakuya finish his studies. The day's events kept playing through her mind but mainly the way the emotionless teenager had kissed her in front of the entire school earlier that day.

That kiss held tenderness yet also possessiveness and dare she admit that it gave her butterflies in her stomach.

_No. No! I won't admit that. His kiss did nothing for me. I didn't feel a thing! Ha! Take that ice lord! Okay…maybe just an ounce of something but that's it….I think._

She bit her nails as she pondered on the feelings that went throughout her entire being as her nemesis kiss replayed in her head like a broken record.

The first kiss was absolute possession. It was demanding and a blatant display of domination but the second kiss was completely different. It was wanton yet desperate and gentle as if he were asking permission to do so.

Rukia slouched in her chair and absentmindedly stared at Byakuya as she continued to bite her nails and think on their earlier predicament.

"Why are you looking at me like that Rukia? Could it be that you are thinking about the kiss that we shared earlier today", he asked indifferently without glancing in her direction as he put away his books and school materials.

"As a matter of fact I am. Why did you kiss me Byakuya…let alone in front of the whole school", she asked as her curiosity was now getting the best of her.

"Well to answer your question, it was because I wanted to and also to let everyone know that you are off limits including Sosuke. I was not lying to you when I told you that you belong to me Rukia", he stated simply, then got up, and walked over to the wide eyed girl.

"Are you that threatened by Sosuke that you would go to such lengths? You're a real piece of work, you know that Byakuya. Why don't you just put up a banner that says that you own me and call it a day", she said angrily as she looked up into his gray eyes.

"I am not nor will I ever be threatened by Sosuke Aizen but he is not to be taken lightly Rukia. I do not trust him. I never have and I never will. You do not see what I see about him because you are naïve and believe me he picked that up about you the first day he introduced himself to you. There's something about him that I just can't put my finger on. He's not to be trusted and I mean what I say when I tell you to stay away from him. Is that understood", he asked coldly as he narrowed his eyes at the innocent girl.

"Fine but…. did you have to kiss me in front of the entire school", she huffed in frustration.

"Stand up Rukia", the boy demanded calmly and when she didn't do as he asked he arched a perfectly thin ebony eyebrow at her as a challenge.

She slowly rose to her feet and stood in front of him with her arms folded across her chest defensively.

"Unfold your arms", he commanded curtly but waited patiently as she reluctantly did as he asked.

Before she could comprehend what was happening, Byakuya pulled her into him. His large hands circled her tiny waist holding her captive on her feet in front of him.

"You will grow to learn Rukia that some things are strictly for my own pleasure as well. For instance, I seem to have acquired a…..a craving if you will…..for the way you taste. If it is my desire to kiss you then that is what I will do…. and I could care less who's watching", he whispered the last part of his sentence softly in her ear.

Rukia began to involuntarily shiver as his lips nearly touched her skin. What was this foreign feeling and why did her breath suddenly catch in her throat because of his closeness?

Her heart beat sped up and her legs became wobbly. She couldn't help but lean further into him for support because she feared she'd fall.

Even though Byakuya was seventeen, Rukia could feel his solid muscles beneath his uniform shirt. His biceps rippled and flexed beneath her fingertips and she suddenly withdrew her hands as if she'd put them to an open flame.

"If you desire to kiss me Rukia, you are free to do so. The same rules apply to me as they do to you", he said softly as he pressed his forehead against hers and looked deeply into her violet eyes.

_He's not supposed to make me feel like this and I'm not supposed to like it either. No….no I can't like this cold blooded human being but still, he feels so warm against me._

Rukia felt a sudden magnetic pull to the boy who clearly seemed to be seducing her. She bit her bottom lip in uncertainty as her lips moved closer to his.

"That's it Rukia, just a little closer. I promise I won't bite", he teased coldly as she slowly found herself moving closer to him.

His eyes seemed to hypnotize hers as she stood helpless to his seductively deep voice and the feel of his hands possessively griping her hips.

"Release your bottom lip and open your mouth for me", he commanded as he nuzzled his nose gently against hers.

"This should not be…. happening. This…. isn't right", she said breathlessly as she felt herself slowly giving in to him.

"It couldn't more right Rukia. We'll be married soon enough anyway. What's wrong with a wife wanting to be intimate with her husband", he asked softly as he caressed the side of her cheek gently with his thumb.

As Byakuya's words seemed to reach Rukia's ears she began to come back to reality. No, this was not happening and she would not be taken in by him so easily.

"Unhand me Byakuya! I have not forgotten that you are my enemy and I despise you! I will not be so easily seduced by your charms", she said as she thrashed about in his arms in an attempt to make him release her but she could not deny his brute strength as he held her captive to his embrace.

"You say those things now but it's only a matter of time before your true feelings for me come to the surface…..and they will, I can guarantee it", he vowed with a deep growl and then planted a soft kiss in the crook of her neck that made her shiver against him.

"The only thing I could ever feel for you is hatred Byakuya. That is the only thing that is guaranteed", she said softly but found she couldn't deny the butterflies that stirred in her stomach because of his touch.

"If you keep lying to yourself that way Rukia, you may just make a believer out of both of us….but somehow I don't think even you can be that convincing", he replied in his usual cold tone.

Without warning, just as quickly as he had embraced her, he released her and watched as she looked up at him silently.

Byakuya smoothed that stubborn lock of her hair that always seemed to fall to middle of face, back into place and for a moment the two arch enemies just stared at one another. Neither moved or spoke any words but the silence spoke volumes as slate gray eyes became lost in a sea of violet and before Rukia knew it, Byakuya turned away and was heading for the door.

"Hey, just where do you think you're going? This conversation is not over. I'm not done talking to you Byakuya", Rukia said angrily because of his abrupt dismissal and he paused at the door with his hand on the door knob.

"I'm going to take a cold shower if you must know and yes this conversation_ is_ over….for now. If I stay here with you any longer I'm afraid talking is the last thing I'll do with you", he replied just before he swung open the door and disappeared letting Rukia ponder his words with her mouth agape.

"I'm not attracted to you Byakuya. I… hate you and that will never change", she vowed to herself and stared at the now closed door.

_I do hate Byakuya and in no way am I attracted to him nor will I ever be. I'm positive of it, _she told herself over and over hoping to somehow make her conscious sound convincing to her own ears despite Byakuya's words.

_TO BE CONTINUED…_

**~Please Review~**

0o0o0o0

**A/N**: Sorry for the late post you guys but I went out of town to visit relatives and had not internet access. I sure hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Wow! 39 REVIEWS! I'm so happy you are all enjoying my story I could get up and dance….and I'm not a good dancer at all. LOL

Anywho, **SHOUT OUT** to all who reviewed and they are as follows:

PAMILA DE CASTRO; loverukia; ANF-Byaruki; corvusraven; vicky73; arlingtonsteward; sleeplygirl; ReckoningDay; Sakura-Glow; andyantopia; seras3791; Obsessed Dreamer; aria; DRUON; AikaSefiro12; RunSakura; L; blissbeat; Bleachfanfiction; Lilith's Heart; Jasmine; DelSan 13; RaixImagination x2; AkuRokuTurkTrainee; ANONYMBYAKURUKIF; shina; Violet; LuciL06; BB; killua; Emily; Anne; silverqueen; 3PersonaL; and (4) Anonymous GUESTS.

*****Thanks you all for your very encouraging words and for taking time out to read and review my story. I appreciate you all and I'll see you next chapter.*****

P.S. If you find mistakes please forgive me. I have no Beta and I do all of my own proof reading. Just thought you should know. *kisses*

**~Don't Forget To REVIEW Please!~**


	5. A Beautiful Act of Kindness

**A/N:** This chapter was written to the songs, "I Won't Hold You Back Now", by Toto (LOVE music from the 80's) and "Far Away", by Nickelback (Love me some Chad Kroeger). If you have time, I encourage you to check these songs out if you're on you tube and you like that kind of music….especially love songs! Here's an extra long chapter for you all now on with the story…..

* * *

~**A Beautiful Act of Kindness**~

_Later that night…._

Blood dripped slightly down the side of Kenpachi's face as he stood outside of Tatsuki's apartment knocking on her door.

Had he known Kisuke would have pushed him so hard, he would have told him he had other pressing matters to attend to. Instead he had advised the expert MMA coach to give him everything he had in the ring and the shop owner and coach had done just that.

Though Kenny had given the older man a run for his money it was clear that he had a ways to go in the way of training before he could surpass the retired fighter and the cut above his left eyebrow proved just how much more he had to learn to even be considered in the professional arena.

Kenpachi ignored the blood that ran down his face because at the moment his only concern was for the girl he had promised himself to check on earlier that day.

It had already been nearly fifteen minutes since he'd arrived at Tatsuki's apartment and began to knock on her door and he had yet to receive an answer.

Becoming even more worried for the ill girl, he knocked a little harder only to be met with barking dogs in a nearby alley and his panic level seemed rise at the thought that something bad had happened to her.

Kenpachi marched hurriedly down to the apartment's management office and immediately spotted the balding middle aged manager sitting behind the counter watching an old Japanese soap opera.

"Mr. Lee, I need the spare key for Tatsuki Arisawa's apartment. I have a package for her", he lied to the manager who glared at him suspiciously.

"I don't see no package", the manager squinted his eyes at Kenpachi in reluctance to hand over his spare key.

"It's in my car old man. Now hand it over before it gets real ugly in here", Kenpachi threatened and the man seeing that he meant business, handed over the spare key but not without a bit of hesitation.

"You tell Ms. Arisawa when you see her that she's got three days to come up with the eight hundred dollars she owes me in rent or she and her belongings are going to be on the street", the man warned as Kenny took the key in his large hands.

"She owes you eight hundred dollars eh", Kenpachi asked as he reached for his wallet.

"Yeah she sure does and I've been patient enough with her for far too long", Mr. Lee replied as he frowned up at Kenpachi's bleeding face.

The teenage boy dug through his wallet and gathered the money. He counted out the eight hundred dollars for the manager to see then tossed the bills on the countertop without a second thought.

"Write me a receipt will you…..and consider her debt paid in full", Kenpachi replied as he watched the man stare up at him with his mouth wide open.

Now losing his patience, Kenpachi reached across the counter and pulled the manager closer to him by his shirt collar.

"What's the matter? My money not good enough for you", he asked the man menacingly.

"No….no I'll get your receipt right away. Hey….you…you're not involved in any….uh…any illegal activities…. are you…. because by law I'm required to report it… if you are", the man said nervously.

"I ain't involved in illegal activity but if I were, it's my business how I make my money you got that! The only thing that should concern you is you getting your money on time. Now, I suggest you get that receipt before I quite being polite and break your nose with my fist", he warned as he let go of the man and watched him scramble to write him a receipt.

"Okay….okay, you don't have to threaten me", the man mumbled, agitated at being manhandled.

"I don't make threats old man, I carry out promises. Now speed it up, will you. I'm in a hurry", Kenpachi ordered roughly and watched as the man dug in a drawer underneath the counter for the spare key.

When Kenpachi had the receipt and key in hand, he made his way back to Tatsuki's front door. He quickly slid the key into the lock and opened her door.

Immediately upon entering the small one bedroom apartment, he discovered the girl lying on her couch still in her school uniform. She appeared to have not moved since she'd gotten home.

"Tatsuki", he called her name rather loudly in an attempt to bring her to alertness.

"Ken…Kenpachi, I….I don't feel….too good", she whispered when his image came into view through her glazed eyes.

In three quick strides Kenpachi was at her side. He pressed the back of his hand against her forehead trying to gauge her temperature which he discovered was higher than it should have been.

"Damn baby, you're burning up", he said out loud to himself as he gently caressed her face and she moaned then drifted off to sleep.

Her skin was clammy and her school uniform was soaked with perspiration as she lay there sick for hours.

"Tatsuki, wake up baby. We've got to get you out of these clothes", he whispered softly and she moaned again in response but made no other reply or movement.

Kenpachi then left the girl momentarily and walked down the short hallway to her bedroom. He walked over to her closet looking for something he could dress her in but only discovered her school uniforms hanging inside the small room.

He took a long look at the single dresser drawer in her bedroom and contemplated rummaging through the drawers in an attempt to find her some clean clothes to put on but then decided he didn't want to be on the receiving end of her wrath when she got better and she found out he had looked through her unmentionables. So he made a mental note to bring her something of his to ware.

After he left her bedroom untouched, Kenpachi walked into her bathroom looking for some over-the-counter medicines he could give her to aid in helping her with her cold but found nothing in her empty medicine cabinet.

He then made his way to her kitchen where he shuffled through her cabinets and refrigerator only to find nothing save for a carton of eggs and a half a gallon of spoiled milk.

_Tatsuki you're barely getting by. How are you surviving like this little one_? Kenpachi thought as he continued to look around her apartment.

He leaned against the countertop in the kitchen and took in the sight of the girl from a distance. He drummed his fingertips absentmindedly against the surface of the laminate countertop trying to think of a way to help her.

She needed to be cared for but her place was not equipped for him to do so. So without much thought, he did the only thing that made sense.

He strolled over to the girl, covered her in a throw blanket from her couch, and lifted her petite form bridle style in his arms.

"You're coming to my place little one and I'll see if I can get you all better", he whispered softly and her head lolled over to side and lay on his solid chest.

With Tatsuki tucked in the safety of his strong arms, he maneuvered her so that he could grab her keys and then he swiftly made his exit from her apartment. He locked the door behind him and made the short trip to his own place which was two doors down.

Once inside of his own apartment with the girl, he carried her to his bedroom and lay her on his king size bed where he began the daunting task of undressing her beneath the throw blanket in an effort to keep her nudity at bay.

When he finished taking off her wet clothes, he walked over to the closet and grabbed a t-shirt which he pulled over her small frame underneath the throw blanket.

Tatsuki only moaned a few times but for the most part she seemed to be unaware of what was happening, which Kenpachi thought was a good thing because of their circumstances.

With the girl now in dry clothes, he removed the throw blanket and pealed back the covers on his bed. He then lifted Tatsuki back up into his arms briefly and tucked her between the cool crisp sheets and began speaking softly to her.

"Tatsuki, I have to leave you for a little while so I can get you some medicine and food. You should be okay here alone until I return", he whispered as he stroked her short midnight hair away from her face gently.

"Don't….don't leave me", she moaned and then coughed away from Kenpachi sluggishly.

"I have to baby. There's no way I can get you better without medicine and food. I promise I won't be gone long. Just lay here and get some rest, okay", he commanded softly and then left the room and closed the bedroom door behind him.

He then went into his bathroom and began to clean and bandage the gash above his left eye so he'd look presentable when he went to the market down the street.

Afterwards, Kenpachi gathered his keys, Tatsuki's keys, and the manger's spare key and left his apartment. He returned the spare key to the middle aged man who gave him a nervous glare and then he headed to the parking lot for his car.

0o0o0o0

When Kenpachi returned to the apartment complex, he carried several bags of groceries to Tatsuki's apartment. He tossed out her spoiled milk and replaced it with a fresh carton along with packages of meat, veggies, and ramen noodles.

Once her cabinets and refrigerator was stocked, he took out her trash in the kitchen and locked her door behind him. He then headed back to his car to get the groceries he'd picked up for his own apartment.

Kenpachi unloaded the groceries he'd purchased for his place and then he put the items away including soup, orange juice, crackers, and medicine for Tatsuki.

Once that task was complete, he grabbed a pair of clean boxer briefs and a pair of pajama pants from the dresser drawer in his room and took a hot shower.

Afterwards he wrapped a large towel around his lean waist, removed the eye patch from his right eye, and shaved away the stubble that lightly covered his chin.

When he was done, he re-covered his right eye, slipped on his briefs and pajama pants, grabbed Tatsuki's wet clothing and the one he discarded, and started the laundry.

Kenpachi then made his way to the kitchen where made some egg drop soup, then grabbed the Tylenol to help aid in getting the sick girl better.

He walked into the bedroom and placed everything on his nightstand next to his bed. He then tested Tatsuki's temperature once again with back of his hand to her forehead and was slightly surprised when she stirred and opened her eyes.

"Hey there sleeping beauty, you think you can sit up for me? I've got to get some medicine and fluids into you", he whispered softly as he stroked her hair.

Tatsuki shook her head no and whispered that she was too weak to follow his instructions, so Kenpachi gently lifted her to a sitting position and then slipped into the bed and propped her back against his bare chest as he sat behind her.

He reached for the liquid Tylenol and poured some onto a spoon which he placed to her lips. She opened her mouth slightly but it was enough for him to make sure the medicine reached its destination.

Next he reached for the warm egg drop soup which he'd put in a cup and added a drinking straw for her convenience.

He placed the straw to her lips and she turned her head away as if refusing to drink it.

"Come on baby, it's just soup. You may not like it but you need it to get better. Now drink", he commanded as he returned the straw to her lips and watched as she took small sips hesitantly but obediently.

"Good girl. That wasn't so bad was it? Now you lay here and rest and I'll see you in the morning", he whispered as he slipped out of bed and began tucking the girl underneath the bed sheets.

Tatsuki watched as he did this and she cleared her throat to prepare her voice for speech.

"Kenpachi….please….stay", she whispered softly and the muscular teenage boy stopped his task and looked down at the girl who looked back up at him with big brown pleading eyes.

"I'll just be down the hall on the couch Tatsuki. I'm not going anywhere", he promised as he gazed down at her.

"No Kenny….stay here…with me…..please", she asked innocently and she silently prayed he'd get her meaning.

"You know I shouldn't. You're sick and you need rest. I think it's best that I give you your space", he replied softly.

"I want you….to stay with me Kenpachi. I….need you….to stay", she said a little nervously as she looked up into his face.

_Dammit Taksuki, I can't turn you down when you ask and look at me like that!_

"Okay…..alright but I'll sleep on top of the covers while you sleep underneath, okay", he stipulated and she nodded her head in understanding then gave him a faint smile.

Tatsuki watched as he sat on the bed and then lay down next to her. He lay on his back looking up at the ceiling with his hands tucked underneath the back of his head.

The girl rolled over and tucked her body against his and she felt him stiffen at her new position.

"Thank you…for everything patches", Tatsuki whispered just before she closed her eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

Kenpachi rolled over on his side facing the girl when he had heard her breathing become even signaling she was fully asleep. He then planted a light kiss on her forehead and stroked the hair at her temples.

"No need to thank me sleeping beauty, I think I'd do just about anything for you", he whispered and then he too drifted off to sleep with one arm wrapped protectively around the petite girl's waist who lay pressed against him.

0o0o0o0

_Kuchiki Manor the same night…._

Rukia lay on her bed in a short spaghetti strap silk night gown trying to finish off a very interesting romance novel by Catherine Coulter (A real American Romance Novelist—in case you were wondering) when a knock sounded throughout her room.

_Darn you Byakuya, I was just getting to the love scene!_

She rolled her eyes upwards knowing it could only be her betroth and if he was paying a visit to her room this late at night, then whatever he had to say wasn't going to be pretty.

"Come in", she said loud enough for the person on the other side of the door to hear.

True enough young Byakuya, clad in silk gray pajama pants and matching shirt with his hair cascading down around his broad shoulders, entered the room with his head held high in the air.

Without looking up from her book Rukia greeted the young lord sarcastically.

"To what do I owe the _pleasure_ of this visit", she asked softly as she continued to read her paper-back novel.

"I saw your lamp light still on underneath your bedroom door and I thought I'd look in on you", he replied coldly as he walked over to her bed with his arms folded.

"I don't sleep in the dark as you already know and as you can see I'm still alive, still breathing, and just fine. So you can return to your room and sleep with a clear conscious…..tonight at least", Rukia responded as coldly as the teenage boy had.

"What are you reading Rukia", he asked nonchalantly letting her previous remark go over his head as if she'd never spoken to him.

She then placed the book down on the bed with it open to her reading page and looked up at the noble teenage boy.

"It's a romance novel if you must know. Why are you so interested", she asked now frustrated at his presence in her room and her having to momentarily cease her reading.

"Just curious, that's all. You having trouble sleeping", he asked as he picked up her book from the bed and began reading where she left off.

"Something like that. Hey, don't you ask for other people's permission to touch their things? You can't just waltz into my room and start reading my books Byakuya", she said then blushed uncontrollably because she knew the part he was about to read.

Byakuya held up one finger in the air as a command for her to keep quiet while he read.

He arched a perfect thin raven brow at the contents in her book in which he was now somewhat captivated and curious about.

Rukia felt embarrassment travel up and down her spine as she watched in silent horror as Byakuya turned the page and continued reading a very steamy sex scene between the hero and the heroine of her book.

After about ten minutes of reading, Byakuya quietly handed the book back to Rukia and noted the pink tint on her cheeks.

"Is that what girls really like in a man", he asked indifferently as he looked down into her still embarrassed face.

"I….suppose so", she replied softly.

"Let me rephrase myself, is that what _you_ really like in a man", he asked coldly hoping to gain some insight into her feelings.

Rukia held her cheeks at his question and found she really didn't know how to answer him.

"I….I guess so. What woman doesn't want to be swept off of her feet? What woman wouldn't want to feel beautiful and adored by the man she loves? But I'm no fool Byakuya. I know that guys aren't like that in real life. In fact, most of them are cruel, cold, and calculating….much like….much like you", she replied softly as she looked up into his smoky eyes.

"Is that what you really think of me Rukia", he asked icily as he glared down at her.

"Yeah…yeah it is Byakuya! You have yet to prove to me otherwise. If you really want to know my true feelings towards you…please…. allow me to enlighten you. I think you're spoiled. I think you're high strung and I think you're selfish and arrogant. You're not capable of igniting anything inside me but my hatred for you", she said coldly as she narrowed her violet eyes on him.

After Rukia stated her feelings, silence passed through the air as they glared at each other.

_We shall see about that my little hateful beauty…. and we'll see right now! _Byakuya thought as he gazed down at Rukia.

He took in the sight of her in her silk gown and he felt a desire so strong for her in that moment, that he found himself yet again acting on impulse.

Suddenly Byakuya was upon her as she sat on the bed. His movements were so quick and stealthy that her heart nearly stopped because of the unexpected advancement and she found herself backing away as he moved closer until he had her pinned beneath him looking directly into her beautiful unique eyes.

"Wha….what are you…doing", she asked breathlessly and tried to push her weight against his in an attempt to free herself from the pressure of his weight.

"It's useless for you to move my dear. I'm considerably stronger than you therefore I will not free you until I'm ready to do so", he whispered as his eyes roamed over her exposed ivory skin.

"Let me go Byakuya! I'm not in the mood for your games", she said softly hoping that her vulnerability was not plainly seen in her violet eyes.

"Does it look like I'm playing games with you? I have no need of such follies. When it comes to you Rukia, I'm one hundred percent serious. Now please….do me the honor of lying still while I explore you", he commanded and as Rukia opened her mouth to protest, his lips descended upon hers silencing the words just beneath the surface of her tongue.

Byakuya pinned her hands above her head as he tasted and explored her mouth. She found his kiss to be soft and sensual and his scent was masculine and somewhat intoxicating.

Rukia soon felt her impenetrable walls slowly crumbling and though she tried to struggle against his hands restraining hers, in truth she didn't really put up much of a fight. Slowly she gave into him and became weak in his grasp as his tongue invaded her mouth.

Without really meaning to, she began responding to him as he coaxed her tongue out of hiding and tested its softness and texture. Byakuya pressed his firm body into her to ensure she felt every single muscle he possessed and he loved the softness of her thighs as they quivered against him.

She began to moan softly as his mouth left hers and his tongue trailed from her lips over her chin down to her neck.

Rukia panted for air as he licked her flesh and she involuntarily arched her back and accepted defeat as she surrendered to the pleasure he poured over her with his sensuous mouth.

Byakuya let go of his grip on her hands certain that he'd receive no more protests from her. He then cupped and massaged her soft breasts tenderly as he kissed and licked her neck repetitiously. His tongue then moved to her chest where he made lazy circles over the skin above her tender breasts and he knew they'd finally called a truce, if only temporarily with each other, when her hands buried themselves in his midnight silky hair encouraging him to continue his ministrations.

"Tell me again…..how much you hate me Rukia", he whispered against her skin just before he took one of her hardened nipples into his mouth through the silky fabric of her night gown.

He gently bit and teased the hard bud and she began to grind herself against him. She became so wanton with desire that she grasped his hips in her small hands needing to feel the strain of his manhood against her warm velvet core.

Her hands took on a life of their own as she moved them from his lean hips back to his hair unable to fully control the appendages as her desire for her nemesis spiked to explosive lengths.

Byakuya had brought out something primal in petite girl because she hooked her fingers into his silky locks and pulled rather roughly which he found he actually enjoyed.

"I truly….hate you Byakuya", she breathed out as she pulled his head back by his hair so that he could look into her eyes as she said the words she didn't truly mean.

After a heated gaze was exchanged between them, Byakuya shook his hair free of her hand and Rukia then moved them to his shirt where she found herself fumbling with the buttons of it needing to get just a glimpse of his perfect skin underneath.

Byakuya watched her every move through hazy eyes and when she had freed him of his silk shirt he grasped her hands and placed them on his well-defined chest.

"You're so beautiful yet….I…I'm suppose to….despise you. I mean I should….shouldn't I? I'm….positive that I….I hate you", she whispered as she watched her hands caress the smooth hard flesh of his chest.

Rukia then looked up into his cloudy eyes and there was no denying the lust that lie inside of his stormy pools. She could feel the rapid beat of his heart underneath her fingertips and it took her by surprise because he always seemed so calm on the outside.

"Prove to it me Rukia. Prove to me just how much you loathe me", he commanded coldly but inside he felt like a fiery furnace because of the simple act of her touch.

He leaned down and captured her lips yet again and she felt like a willing captive as his tongue delved inside her tender mouth yet again and teased her senses to the point of no return.

When he finally pulled away to look at her, Rukia then used all her strength and flipped the boy onto his back so that now she was on top of him straddling his waist.

"You hurt me Byakuya and you never even apologized. Your cold cruel demeanor I can deal with but you locked me in a dark cellar and you never even showed an ounce of remorse for what you did to me", she said as she leaned over him causing him to look directly into her beautiful plum colored eyes.

It was then that he saw the clear liquid of her tears collecting in the corner of her almond shaped eyes and he watched as they spilled and rolled down her cheeks only to land on his.

He reached a hand up and gently caressed away the trails her tears but was unable to keep them falling. Byakuya pulled her to his chest and as she laid her head against him while he slowly stroked her hair as she cried.

After a pregnant silence engulfed the room, Byakuya began speaking softly to the girl in his arms. He poured out his true feelings on what he'd done to her and finally expressed his regret for locking her away.

"I never meant to hurt you Rukia. I promise you I didn't but you must understand that ever since I first saw you I wanted you and I did not know how to express my want for you, my need to have you. I should have never locked you in that cellar especially since…..I'd kill anyone who'd lay a finger on you to harm you. I'm…in love with you Rukia and if I could take back what I did and the things I've said I'd do it in a heartbeat. My actions were juvenile and very inconsiderate. I shouldn't ask this of you but….. could you, would you find it in your heart to forgive me and maybe…..we could start over…. anew", he asked softly as he held her in his arms.

Byakuya waited patiently for his words to process in her brain and after a while he found himself becoming a little afraid because of her silence.

"Rukia", he called her name softly but received no answer.

"Rukia", he called again with the same results.

It was then that he realized that the girl had fallen asleep in his arms never hearing his heart-felt apology or the anguish he felt at what he'd done to her.

Byakuya let out the breath he had been holding after his confession and reached down to pull the covers over them both deciding to lay with her at least until morning.

"Good night…..my beautiful future mate", he whispered then reached over and turned her lamp light out.

He secured her in the strength of his arms and continued to hold her and stroke her back lightly until sleep befell him as well.

0o0o0o0

_The Next Morning at Kenpachi's place….._

Tatsuki yawned, stretched, and then opened her eyes but not without blinking a few times.

When her vision became clearer, her eyes landed on a very masculine figure still sleeping beside her. She stared at Kenpachi for a moment as she recalled the previous day's events.

She remembered him feeding her soup and medicine and she remembered asking him to stay with her but she couldn't remember how she made it to his place.

Her eyes scaled over his bare chest and immediately her eyes widened at the scars that littered his dark tanned flesh.

Without thinking, she reached out and touched a few of them and an ache began to fill her heart at the sight of the healed wounds.

A lot of the scars looked like old knife wounds and a few looked like old cigar burns. A tear slid down her cheek as she thought about what he must have gone through at some point in his life and her heart broke at the thought that someone had mistreated the man who'd apparently cared for her during her sickness.

_What happened to you Kenny? Who hurt you like this? _ Tatsuki thought as her eyes skimmed over his bare skin.

Before she realized it, she was lightly stroking the flesh of his abdominal muscles and the boy smiled, called her name in his sleep, and rolled over onto his back.

_Is he dreaming….about me? _She thought as she continued to gaze at the man at her side who seemed to be enjoying his dream.

Kenpachi let out a series of deep moans and then gathered the girl against him absentmindedly while he was yet sleeping.

Tatsuki went still but decided not to wake the sleeping giant because she was curious as to what he was dreaming about. So she lay there listening as he periodically called her name.

0o0o0o0

_Kenpachi's Dream….._

"_Good morning little one", Kenpachi said to the girl lying at his side._

"_Morning patches. Thanks for taking such good care of me", Tatsuki whispered and smiled as she looked up at the boy who held her in a tight embrace._

"_As if I had a choice, I'd die before I let anything bad happen to you half pint", he smiled down at the raven haired beauty._

"_And because you took such good care of me, I'm going to take very, very good care of you", she said teasingly then rose up on her knees and straddled his waist._

_Kenpachi helped her settle onto his lap, then he gripped her hips with the palms of his large hands and began to grind her feminine core gently along the length of his now hardened member which was restricted by his pajama pants. His head sank back into the pillows in ecstasy at the feel of her soft body against his._

"_I think you make the better nurse anyway", he teased back as he reached up and then cupped her soft breast through her oversized t-shirt._

"_So tell me big boy, how would you like me to take care of you", she whispered seductively as she covered her hands over his while he slowly and tenderly caressed her breasts._

"_I'm not choosey baby. Whatever you are willing to give me, I'm more than willing to take", he replied huskily as he sat up slightly to kiss her soft lips._

_Kenpachi covered his lips over hers and suckled gently on the fullness of her bottom lip before circling his tongue lazily inside of her warm mouth._

_He moaned into her and reached one of his hands around her slender waist bringing her closer to him while he cupped and stroked her cheek with the other hand as he kissed her deeply._

"_You're so beautiful Tatsuki", he whispered when he tore his lips away from hers and kissed down the side of her neck to her sensitive collarbone and she arched her back in delight._

_Kenpachi pulled her t-shirt aside by the collar exposing one of her delicate shoulders. He felt the girl shiver in his arms as he ran his wet tongue slowly over the soft flesh of it and when he heard a soft moan escape her lips, he nearly lost his sanity at her responsiveness to his touch._

_Tatsuki pushed at his chest to get him to lie back and wasn't surprised when he fell back onto the pillows, that he took her with him._

_She ran her hands through his long black hair which hung loosely around his shoulders and she looked into his eyes loving the different colors and hues of both of them._

"_Patches I want you to grip the rails on the wooden headboard….and whatever you do don't let go or I swear I'll stop", she commanded as she looked down into his eyes seriously._

"_I'm all yours baby", he whispered as she began to plant a trail of soft kisses from his lips all the way to his belly button only to start over with her tongue._

_Kenpachi moaned so deeply the girl could have sworn he was growling his appreciation for her mouth._

_When her face was directly over his hips, she began to remove his boxers and pajama pants all the while giving him a seductive glare._

"_What are you planning you sly fox", he asked as he looked down on the girl who smirked back up at him._

_He was just about to remove his hands from the bed railing when he felt her lips close over his erection. He sucked in a breath of air sharply and clenched his teeth as he felt her sweet lips suckling softly at the tip of his member._

"_Tatsuki", he moaned breathlessly as she slowly bobbed her head up and down his manhood repeatedly while also stroking his entire length with her gentle small hands. _

_Kenpachi was impressed at how much of his large shaft she could actually fit into her soft mouth and when he felt her lips gain momentum over his phallus, his breath caught in his throat at the pleasurable sensation._

_Tatsuki circled her wet tongue over the head of his sensitive pleasure zone which caused his abdominal muscles to spasm at the delightful sensation and Kenpachi gripped the railing on the headboard so tight, his knuckles turn white._

_She then treated him to long wet licks of her tongue from the base of his shaft all the way to the very tip and he was certain he was seeing heaven behind his tightly closed eyelids._

_He heard her moan deeply as she continued to pleasure him with her mouth which sent small vibrations along the sensitive vein of his manhood. It took all of Kenpachi's strength not to let go of the railing, lift her above his hips, and impale her to the hilt over and over again with his largely swollen member._

_His legs began to tremble and his eyelids hurt from the strain of having them tightly closed for so long that he had to open his eyes. When he did, his eyes locked on the popcorn white ceiling. His grip on the headboard became so deadly he could hear the wood squeaking and straining against the pressure of his large fists and he knew he was about to have the most explosive climax he'd ever had in his life._

_Kenpachi opened his mouth to warn the girl but no sound escaped his lips. He could only hold his mouth open in sheer pleasure as Tatsuki bobbed her soft lips up and down, faster and faster over his shaft._

_Her hands stroked to the rhythm of her mouth as she moaned in pleasure while her lips made a feast of his hard sensitive flesh._

_This tiny girl was about to make him come undone like never before. Sure he'd slept with women before…grown women, who had claimed to know everything there was to know about sex and love making but this tiny girl, who had never been touched by a man was making him feel things he'd never felt with the most professional of women._

_No woman had ever made him feel like his body was on fire and close to exploding as he neared his orgasm. This was a sweet sensation that was totally new to him and the beautiful teenage girl who was causing him such pleasure was also driving him insane with the need to bury himself inside of her virginal walls._

_She began to slurp him into her tender mouth and the sound of her enjoyment of that simple act drove his desire for her higher and higher. He had took pleasure in knowing the ways of a woman's body, of watching a her quiver and quake as he brought her to release but he had never took any thought to his own desires and now he was glad the he was experiencing such pleasure with the teenage girl who was with him now._

_He stole a look at her and was shocked to see her looking back at him with such a desire in her beautiful brown eyes, that he applied more pressure to the wooden headboard than he had meant to which caused it to snap in two between his huge fists._

_His legs continued to tremble under her ministrations and before he knew it his hands dug tenderly in Tatsuki's soft short hair encouraging her to help him to the finish line._

_He closed his eyes and threw his head back deeper into the pillows as her mouth made love to his manhood._

_Kenpachi felt his abdominal muscles contract repeatedly and his erection grew harder with his impending climax._

"_Baby, you're gonna….make me cum", he said softly as he struggled to push the words past his lips because of the pleasurable pain she was causing him._

_At hearing his words, she sucked and pumped his shaft faster and faster. She moaned and urged his orgasm to the surface with every move her mouth made over his erection._

_Kenpachi gritted his teeth and growled deeply in complete bliss as he could no longer hold back and then he released his life fluid into her warm awaiting mouth with deep growl to punctuate his blissful satisfaction._

_He panted through his release and watched as she licked, sucked, and swallowed every morsel of his liquid and to his surprise, she seemed to enjoy the taste of him because when she was finished, she gave him the most beautiful smile he'd ever seen on a woman._

_He quickly and effortless pulled her up along his body until she was face to face with him. He then took her lips in a fiery kiss loving his scent on her sweet breath and when he pulled away, he gazed deeply into her chocolate colored eyes with his forehead pressed to hers._

"_God I love you Tatsuki", he said almost breathlessly as their eyes locked onto each other._

"_And I love you Kenny. Did you enjoy your treat", she asked with a smile as she threw her arms around his neck._

"_I can't even begin to tell you just how much but right now, no more talking. It's my turn to treat you", he growled and flipped her onto her back preparing to give her the same treatment she'd just given him and when she giggled at the seriousness in his face it was music to his ears._

_Back to Reality….._

"Kenpachi", Tatsuki called as she shook the smiling sleeping boy in an attempt to wake him up.

"Kenpachi wake up! You're squeezing me", she yelled and the boy's uncovered eye reluctantly fluttered awake.

He removed his firm grip from around the girl's slender waist and gave her a slightly confused look, then rubbed his eye as reality slowly sank in.

"You were dreaming", she explained as she glared up at him.

"Uh sorry, good morning", he said as he looked down at her sadly wishing it wasn't all a dream.

"Good morning. What were you dreaming about", she asked curiously because he'd said her name several times while he was asleep.

"Nothing that you'd want to hear about", he replied quickly and silently prayed she'd drop the matter.

"Was I in it", she asked innocently keeping the fact that he'd said her name to herself.

Kenpachi sat up on the bed and it was then that he realized his manhood was also awake and standing at full attention greeting the girl as well.

Tatsuki blushed profusely as he grabbed the pillow she had be sleeping on and held it in front of him to hide his very noticeable morning erection.

_Damn this is embarrassing! It's not like I expected to sleep in the same bed with her! Technically, this is all her fault for looking so damn pretty in the first place and asking me with those big beautiful brown eyes to stay with her last night. Great job Ken, now she's gonna think you're some sort of pervert! For Pete's sake go take a shower and deal with your morning wood before you scare the girl half to death!_

"Uh excuse me, will ya? I should go and shower", he blushed.

He then hurried to grab himself some boxer briefs from his dresser drawer and a pair of dark denim loose fit jeans and tried to then scamper away from the room as quickly as he could but when he made it to the doorway, Tatsuki's voice stopped him from making his clean get-a-way.

"You shouldn't feel too embarrassed you know. That's a natural thing for males in the morning, right", she asked softly and if Kenpachi hadn't had his back turned to her she would have seen that his face had turned nearly fifty shades of red.

"Just what do you know of it", he asked through clenched teeth as he clutched the pillow with a deadly grip.

"We do take sex education classes….remember", she said as she covered her mouth to stifle her giggle because clearly he'd grown tense at her remark.

"I'll be out in about thirty minutes", he replied through clenched teeth still.

"Thirty minutes. I thought boys usually took no longer than five minutes to shower", she asked innocently.

"Well, apparently you haven't learned everything you should have about the male anatomy in those sex education classes after all. That or either you fell asleep through the most important part on how we get it to return to….. normal", he said sarcastically as he left the room and the girl to pounder his words.

Tatsuki shrugged her shoulders and then fell backwards onto the bed with a thump and she stared up at the ceiling.

_He was dreaming about me and whatever I was doing was making him smile. I want to make him smile like that again. He looked so peaceful in his sleep and he did take care of me last night. I want to do something special for him today. I think I'll prepare breakfast for him as a thank you for what he did for me. Yeah that's it….that's what I'll do._ She thought to herself as she threw back the covers and got of bed to do just that.

When Kenpachi finished his long shower and got his manhood back to its 'normal' state, he walked into the kitchen in only jeans and sneakers. The denim jeans hung low on his narrow lean waist and exposed the upper rim label of his boxer briefs.

As he entered the kitchen, he took in the sight of Tatsuki in his t-shirt and slippers struggling to reach the glass plates on the top shelf of one of his cabinets with her back to him.

_Now I could get use to the sight of that every day. She's so cute…. got some nice legs too. Too bad she only sees me as a friend….as if she'd ever be attracted to me anyway. You're a freak Ken and that's what you'll always be. Girls like Tatsuki don't see anything appealing in you. The sooner you realize that the better off you'll be._

Tatsuki began mumbling about all of his eatery being too high and her being too short to reach his top shelves, when she heard the tall teenager chuckling at her predicament.

She turned around and locked eyes with the half nude boy and her heart caught in her chest at the sight of him.

_Even with those scars on his chest, he's so….. handsome. He's got a nice build too. Too bad he only sees me as a friend though. He'd never be attracted to me anyway. He probably just sees me as one of the boys like everyone else…and why not? My breasts are a B cup. My abdominals are too muscular. My legs are too lean. I don't have round full hips and I don't have long flowing hair like boys like. Who am I kidding? I wouldn't be attracted to me if I were him either. Guys like Kenpachi don't give a girl like me a second glance._

"You look like you could use a hand little one", Kenpachi smirked as he walked up to her, reached above her head, grabbed the two plates she was trying so hard to reach and handed them to her all without breaking eye contact with her.

"What are you doing out of bed half pint. You're supposed to be resting. Instead I find you up and about making breakfast which I'm more than capable of doing myself might I add", he said as he looked down into her brown eyes. He then put his hand to the back of her forehead to test her temperature and found it to be within normal range.

Tatsuki blushed at his brief contact and noted how gentle he was when he touched her and she found herself gazing at the floor when she spoke to him.

"I…I can't repay you…for what you've done for me, so I thought I'd make you breakfast. Cooking is one of my favorite pastimes and…. I can cook pretty darn good too", she replied as she continued to avoid his gaze.

"Yeah, well I think I can handle it from here. Just because you are feeling better doesn't mean you're over that nasty cold….and who said anything about repayment? I did what I did because I consider you a friend and hopefully you'd do the same for me if I were in your shoes", he replied matter-of-factly.

"I most definitely would", she replied quickly as if it were the most obvious answer in the world.

_I would probably do anything for you Kenpachi….especially if it makes you smile like you did this morning._

"Good, now go lie down on the couch and I'll finish up in here", he ordered but the girl kept her feet planted to the kitchen floor and didn't budge.

"I want to do this for you patches. You've already done so much for me and all I have to do is plate up this food anyway. It shouldn't even take me long", she protested and turned around to complete her task.

Without warning, Kenpachi picked Tatsuki up in his arms bridle style and carried her effortlessly to the couch where he placed her down gently and covered her with her freshly washed throw blanket and politely took the plates away from her.

"When I give an order, it's not up for discussion. Now sit here on this couch and do not move until you've cleared it with me first. Is that understood half pint", he asked more as a demand and the girl nodded slowly then watched him disappear into the kitchen to finish what she'd started.

0o0o0o0

Tatsuki sat on the couch with her foot propped up on Kenpachi's lap and they ate and enjoyed their breakfast in silence.

When their meal was finished, he cleaned the kitchen and washed the dishes then return to sit next to the girl on the couch.

"You were right, you are a good cook. I haven't eaten this good since….", he let his sentence die without finishing because he refused to bring up painful memories of his past.

Tatsuki watched the sullen expression pass over her friend's face and she couldn't resist the curiosity that stirred up inside of her at his unfinished words.

"You haven't eaten this good since when Kenny", she pressed as he absentmindedly stroked her bare leg which lay in his lap.

"Let's just drop it…. okay", he asked but Tatsuki could tell his mind was in a far-away place.

"Let's not Kenny", she said as she scooted closer to him.

"Something's on your mind, I can tell. Does it have anything to do with…. those scars on your chest and back", she asked softly trying to coax him into talking to her.

"I don't want to talk about it Tatsuki and if my scars are that hideous to you, you do have the right to look away", he said rather harshly as he looked at her and then noted the hurt in her eyes at his abrupt words.

"Tatsuki, I….I'm sorry. I just don't….I just can't talk about it", he said as he turned to her, grasped her hand, and began lightly stroking the back of it with his thumb.

Tatsuki looked down at her hand in his and a tear slid down her cheek which was beyond her control. All she wanted was to let him know that she was his friend and that he could trust her with anything but the tears were not from his lack of trust in her with his past, they were because she knew in her heart of hearts that someone, somewhere had caused him a tremendous amount of physical and emotional pain at some point in his life…..something she herself could relate to.

"Dammit Tatsuki, don't do that. Don't…..don't cry…not for me. I'm not worthy of your tears. I'm not worthy of anyone's tears", he whispered as he wiped away the liquid that now seemed to pour from her beautiful brown eyes.

The giant of a boy huffed in frustration because he couldn't bear the thought that he'd caused the girl sorrow and he soon began speaking about that which he hadn't spoken of in years.

"I was going to say that I hadn't eaten like that since my mother was alive. She passed away of cancer when I was six and not a day goes by that I don't miss her. She would have loved you, if you could have met her. She was kind and sweet and she had a smile like yours that could melt the coldest of hearts. My father on the other hand lost his mind after she died. I suppose I was a constant reminder of her, though I resemble him more than I do her. He slowly began to become violet towards me as a result. I was always somewhat of a bookworm so when I got older I never really showed any interest in sports and he hated that. Said I was tall and lanky and could be a great athlete but those things never gained my interests. One night we had a heated argument about me studying so much and because I had secretly joined the debate team which he had found out about. He went off on a tangent because of it and the next thing I knew he punched me. That was the beginning of the hell he'd put me through", he said nonchalantly as he stared off into space.

Tatsuki stared at Kenpachi in total shock. She bit down on her bottom lip to keep from interrupting him and sat listening quietly as he continued to talk about his painful past.

"The old man would find any and everything he could to beat me with. I'm talking shoes, extension cords, tire irons, bicycle chains, belt buckles you name it and it was fair game in my beatings. Finally I got fed up with him and the abuse. I couldn't take the beatings anymore and I finally stood up to him. It was the first time I'd ever seen fear in his eyes because of me. That was also the last time I saw my father and it was also the reason I became an MMA fighter which in turn led me here. Now I crave the look of fear in my opponent's eyes. I feed off of it. I work out every day so that I can be a strong fighter and now all I want to do is find someone, anyone who can beat me but so far Kisuke Urahara is the only one I've found that can do that. In short little one, you should not want to be my friend because I'm a monster. I'm a monster that's always thirsty for next fight and hungry for the next win and to this day since I was thirteen, my appetite has not been satisfied nor my thirst quenched and it's all because of my abusive father", he said coldly as he looked into her tear stained eyes.

Tatsuki sniffed and wiped at her tears but the more she wiped, the more they fell and she soon found herself with her face buried in Kenpachi's firm chest.

Kenpachi circled the girl into his arms and let her tears dampen the flesh over his heart. He then laid his cheek against the top of her head as she shook through her tears in his arms and his heart ached because of the sadness he'd stirred inside of her.

When her tears finally stopped falling and her sniffling finally subsided, she found the strength to slightly pull out of his grasp and look into his scarred but handsome face.

"Kenpachi", she whispered so quietly that if he hadn't witnessed her lips move, he would have sworn she had not said a word at all.

"It's not true. It's not true at all. You're not a monster and I refuse to believe that you are. You…you took care of me last night when I had….no one. If it weren't for you there's no telling what state I'd be in right now. You are kind, gentle, and compassionate. If anyone is the monster it's your father….because he didn't give you a chance to be the boy that you should have been. Parents are supposed to love their children even through tragedy….yet he didn't do that with you but I promise I'll always be your friend no matter what….because…..even though I didn't go through the physical and emotional abuse that you did, I do know what's like to lose someone you love", she said softly as tears started to flow down her beautiful face yet again.

Kenpachi gently smoothed away her tears and he found that he hated the painful look in her eyes because he didn't know how to make it better.

"So your parents died when you little too", he asked huskily as he gazed at her.

"My father, I never knew him. I don't know it he's dead or alive or who he is for that matter", she replied nonchalantly as he caressed her face.

"So your mother died when you were younger like me, huh? I guess we've got that in common", he then whispered and Tatsuki found herself absentmindedly tracing his visible scares with the tender soft touch of her fingers.

"Yes….she is dead….at least to me. She abandoned me when I was two years to marry a man who decided that the package deal was not for him. She left me in the care of my grandmother and I never saw her again until I was thirteen at grandmother's funeral. I guess her and the guy she decided meant more to her than I did, didn't work out because at the funeral, she showed up with another guy who she said was my stepfather. My mother cried like a baby at grandma's funeral but when the life insurance policy came in, she spent the money like it was water through her fingers. I ended up living with her and her 'husband' after the funeral and three months didn't even pass by on the calendar before he was coming into my room at night while mom was passed out drunk on the couch", she said coldly as stared past his chest reliving the events of her own painful past.

"God no Tatsuki! He….he touched you? He put his filthy hands on you", he asked as the horror of what had happened to her sank slowly in.

Kenpachi felt enraged. He felt murderous in that moment because he couldn't….didn't want to imagine _anyone_ harming the girl he cared so much for.

"You see….I…I'm no longer as innocent….as I should be….because of what he….he did to me. I'm considered damaged goods now. He hurt me….so very badly that it took me the longest time for me to come to grips that he'd…..he'd rapped me and then tried to convince me that it was my fault. The worst part of it was when I told my mother, she….she didn't even believe me. She said I was a liar and that I was just trying to come between her and her husband because of the money grandma left behind. She called me slut and then she defended his actions. So that night I….I left that house with only the clothes on my back and I never looked back. Sad part is….I don't think she even noticed I'd left or cared. I've been surviving on my own ever since….and barely getting by. I owe Mr. Lee eight hundred dollars in rent and in few days I'll probably be out on the streets but hey, might as well look on the sunny side right? I….I guess things could be worse", she said sadly and then gave the boy a faint smile but Kenpachi's only thought was finding the man who had stolen Tatsuki's innocence and beating him near an inch of his life.

They sat quietly as they both processed the pain of each other pasts….each thinking on ways to help heal the other but it was Kenpachi's voice that broke through the silence of the room first.

"I'm so sorry that happened to you Tatsuki. It wasn't your fault that bastard did such a cruel thing to you and you _are_ still innocent. He stole something from you that he shouldn't have. As a woman that was your gift to give to the person you love but he stole it away from you. You're not the damaged one he is because he's a thief….and the worst kind at that. As long as I'm around, I'll never let anyone harm you ever again and I plan on sticking around for as long as you'll let me", he whispered as he caressed her tear streaked face.

"Thanks patches", she smiled and then grabbed his large hand in her tiny one and squeezed it in appreciation.

"As for the money you owe Mr. Lee, I….I paid him yesterday when you were sick. I also stocked your refrigerator and cabinets with food for at least a month. I hope you're not upset with me because of what I did", he asked as he looked down at her with a hopeful look.

"Why Kenny? Why….why would do something like that for me? It'll take me a while to repay you. My job at McDonalds will only do so much", she said as she left the couch to stand and pace the floor of his apartment.

"Well for one you are my friend and I've never really had one of those before. Secondly I did it because I wanted too and I don't want your repayment. I just want to make sure you're okay and….and safe", he said as he looked up at her from his seat on the couch.

"But people don't normally do things like that…..unless they want something. Eight hundred dollars is a lot of money to just throw away. What is it that you want from me Ken", she asked as she narrowed her eyes at the teenage boy.

"How can you seriously ask me that Tatsuki, especially after we just revealed our pasts to each other? I don't _want_ anything from you! Is it wrong of me to just want to make sure you're okay? And who the hell cares about the money? I sure as hell don't. I could make that money back in a week with the fights that Kisuke books for me", he said as he got up from the couch, stalked over towards her, stood in front of her, and grasped her by her shoulders looking her square in her eyes.

"Dammit baby, were you not listening to me? You're my friend and I freaking care about you….no strings attached", he said as gazed into her eyes.

"I'm sorry Kenny. I…I'm just not used to people doing random acts of kindness on my behalf, that's all. Most people have a price for the things they do for others", she replied frankly.

"Well I ain't most people Tatsuki and if you'd hear me out, I think I have a solution to your financial situation", he said as looked at her questioningly.

"Okay….go on, I'm…listening", she said, skeptical of his 'solution'.

Kenpachi took a deep breath before he opened his mouth to fill her in on his proposal as if he was summoning his courage from somewhere deep down inside of himself.

"Move in with me", he said coolly without releasing her from his grasp and Tatsuki could only stare up at the boy like a deer caught in headlights at his sudden life altering proposal.

_To Be Continued..._

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

0o0o0o0

* * *

*****A/N:*** **

Dear Readers and Reviewers,

Well there you have it folks. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know there was not much ByaRuki in this chapter but I felt the need to throw in Kenpachi and Tatsuki's story and their developing feelings but I promise more on our favorite couple next chapter. I had so much fun writing this and I hope you all enjoyed reading it. So yeah, let me know in a review how you liked this chapter.

Now, a lot of you think that I've made Byakuya totally evil but I assure you there is a method to my madness and all of my stories have happy endings because I can't bring myself to write a fan fiction story with a tragedy occurring with my main characters. Sure Byakuya is cruel now but I promise he'll change once he and Rukia are married. He will do a slight role reversal after the nuptials take place. He will be kinder and more expressive with Rukia, so I ask kindly that you all just hang in there for a little while longer with me. Sparks are sure to fly with these two once the I do's are out of the way. LOL

Now **Shout-Outs** Anyone? They are as follows:

AikaSefiro12; 3PersonaL; sleeplygirl; andyantopia; ANF-Byaruki; corvusraven; TaiTaiFishie; loverukia, quechan89; L (Guest); ByaRuki (Guest); vicky73; seras3791; DelSan13; LuciL06; Lilith's Heart; ReckoningDay (Guest); arlingtonsteward; RunSakura; ANONYMBYAKURUKIF (Guest); Emily (Guest); aria (Guest); DRUON; and (**4**) **Anonymous Guests**.

I want to thank you all your reviews and taking time out of your busy days to do it. I know that we all have got other things going on besides but I just need express how you all make me smile with your reviews and encouragement. I hope I can continue to keep you all entertained and interested in my stories.

Hugs, Love, and Kisses,

Shy Winthrope

**P.S. Please Don't Forget To REVIEW!**


	6. Whatever Will Be, Will Be

**Dedication**: This chapter is dedicated to **arlingtonsteward** who's been such a sweetheart these past few days. I appreciate you and your kind words and support as well as all of you out there in FanFiction World. You guys are the best.

**Musical Inspiration:** Robin Thicke (Sex Therapy) for Rukia and Byakuya and Evanescence (My Immortal) for Kenpachi and Tatsuki. Hope you all enjoy!

* * *

~**Whatever Will Be, Will Be**~

_The Following Morning at Kuchiki Manor…._

Rukia rolled over and found herself pressed against a very lean masculine figure. She rubbed her eyes awake and they made contact with a sleeping Byakuya who appeared to look as harmless as a dove while he slumbered.

As her eyes took in the sight of him, she took the time to truly admire the teenage boy's handsome features as she gazed upon an unsuspecting Byakuya, whose breathing was quiet and calm much like his personality.

Rukia allowed her violet eyes to roam over his thin dark eye brows and his unusually long ebony lashes that gave hers a run for their own money. She noted his straight nose, thin lips, and angular chin but it was his ivory flawless skin that drew her and she found herself reaching out to touch the porcelain flesh which covered his cheekbones.

Just as her fingers were about to reach their target the teenage boy's hand shot out and caught her fingers in his in mid-reach which more than startled the petite girl.

Slay grey eyes opened and focused on the young girl as she lay with her mouth wide open at being caught by the boy who had made himself a known enemy to her.

"Good morning Rukia", Byakuya said calmly and then brought her fingers to his lips placing a feather light kiss upon her delicate digits.

"I trust you slept well", he asked coldly as he gazed into her violet pools.

"Good…..good morning. I…I did sleep pretty well….I suppose", she stuttered because of being caught in the act of nearly touching her nemesis.

"Very good, then I think we should be getting dressed for school", he said coolly as he sat up in bed and ran his fingers through his midnight silky loose locks.

Rukia watched as he adjusted his shirt and suddenly that simple act sent a shock wave of memories flooding through her mind.

She recalled their kiss and how she nearly abandoned all reasoning and was going to allow the boy to perhaps do the unthinkable to her…and then she also remembered his apology.

She had pretended to be sleeping because she was at a loss as per her feelings for the cold boy. She had thought him to be passionless but in actuality, he had kindled something inside of her that she didn't know existed.

Rukia began to bite her nails as she gazed at Byakuya's back. She watched him sit quietly on the edge of the bed as if he too were in deep thought about what had occurred between them and just looking at him made her all warm inside at the thought of how he'd touched her and made her body yearn for him a few hours earlier.

"Byakuya….um…did you….did you mean what you said….last night? Did you mean it when you….apologized", she asked nervously because the truth was she was afraid to know the answer.

She had spent so much time focusing on hating him and the fact that he seemed to bully her into submitting to him that she was afraid to feel otherwise for him.

She didn't want to believe that she enjoyed the way he touched her or how good his lips felt on her skin and she wasn't ready to admit that the way he looked at her made her body feel like a live wire.

Rukia knew before that she totally despised the handsome boy but…watching him now with his back to her, watching him now with his broad shoulders and silky hair cascading down his back, watching him now with his head always held high in an arrogance that only he could possess…..she wasn't so sure.

Now she found she was angry with herself for not being able to control her quickening heartbeat or how her body wanted to be touched again by the boy who now made her both loathe and want him at the same time.

"I meant every single word I spoke to you Rukia. I rarely say things I don't mean", he replied coldly keeping his back to her.

Byakuya tilted his head higher towards the ceiling of his lavished mansion in contemplation.

He was trying so very hard to control his emotions but Rukia seemed to bring out something fierce and wild within him. He'd spent so long trying to keep himself guarded but the petite young girl whom he was now sharing a bed with made him almost primal with need for her.

Byakuya ran frustrated fingers through his hair pushing it backwards as he thought about his beautiful future bride. His body ached because of the uncompleted passion that passed briefly between them and he desperately was thinking about finishing this morning where they had left off last night.

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes in an attempt to rein in his desire for the girl and he found that to be a very hard task. He looked down in his lap at the evidence of said desire and abruptly left the bed heading for the bathroom.

"We have about an hour to get ready for school. I suggest we get moving before we are late", he said coldly just before he disappeared through the bathroom door leaving Rukia on the bed pondering his abrupt departure.

0o0o0o0

_Tatsuki and Kenpachi's Apartment Complex…._

Kenpachi sat in the driver's seat of his mustang watching the teenage girl who sat silently in the passenger seat waiting for him to start the engine and head towards their school.

"So short stop, you gonna give me a reply to my question last night or are you gonna ignore me", he said calmly as he leaned back in the seat propping his head against the headrest.

"I hardly think that your one bedroom apartment is a good solution to my financial situation", she replied and she looked him in the eye for the first time since the prior night.

"I don't want us to live here in this shabby one bedroom dingy apartment complex. I'm talking about getting a nice two bedroom apartment somewhere closer to school and Kisuke's shop. Come on little one, this will be a good thing for the both of us", he pressed as he continued to gaze at the short haired beauty at his side.

"But I don't think my part-time job will allow me to afford such a luxury Ken. I'm practically scrapping the bottom of the barrel as it is", she tried to reason.

"All the more reason for you to move in with me! I can take care of all the expenses, you'll just have to make sure you have something in your pockets for emergencies or what not", he said as if the answer was so obvious

"That wouldn't be right patches and you know it. I couldn't…I won't let you take the whole financial burden upon yourself", she said wide eyed.

"That was the whole idea for me asking you to move in with me in the first place Tatsuki, but if it'll make you feel better, you can be responsible for the groceries and gas for my car but just to let you know, I can definitely handle the finances. So…..what do you say", he asked as he gripped the stirring wheel of his mustang.

Tatsuki looked straight ahead through the windshield trying to think of other solutions but came up with nothing before she sighed in defeat at the persistent teenage boy.

"Okay, I…..I'll do it….. but….on one condition", she stipulated as she turned her face back towards Kenpachi.

"What's the condition", he asked giving her an unsure look.

"The condition is that you have to show me your eye", she announced and watched as his posture stiffened at the one condition he didn't want to agree to.

0o0o0o0

_Later that same day at school…_

The four friends gathered together at their usual lunch table for their lunch break at school. Rukia sat next to Byakuya and Tatsuki sat between Rukia and Kenpachi.

The guys sat quietly while the girls chatted away about school work, homework, and the latest fashions to which Tatsuki was currently arguing with Rukia about her style of dress.

"Look it's enough that I have to wear a stupid skirt to school every day! I refuse to wear one in my free time as well. If you want to prance around in frilly girlie clothes…..then you are free to do so Rukia but I most certainly will not", Tatsuki huffed and folded her arms in blatant defiance and disgust.

"I'm just saying it wouldn't kill you to actually look like a girl sometimes", Rukia stated as she sipped on her fountain drink.

"Yes, it most certainly would kill me…..and who in the world would I be fixing myself up for anyway? It's not as if I'm some beautiful guy magnet. They put girls like me in the friend category and that's where we stay", the girl tried to reason with her best friend but as soon as those words left Tatsuki's mouth, Rukia and Byakuya both ceased their drinking and eating and looked at the teenage MMA fighter.

"Hey what the hell are you two looking at? Little shorty here can wear whatever she wants. It's got nothing to do me", Kenpachi stated but in his mind, he definitely wanted to see what Tatsuki looked like all dressed up just for him.

"You can't be that clueless, can you", Byakuya remarked indifferently as he glared at Kenpachi.

"I don't know what you're talking about", Kenpachi mumbled in pretense and sipped on his soda as he played a game on his cell phone.

Rukia was just about to remark on the matter herself when Sosuke Aizen and another young man walked up to their table causing all four of the students to look up at the approaching teenagers.

The boy walking along side Sosuke was tall and muscular. He wore a constant smirk and he sported wild unkempt blue nape length hair with piercing blue eyes to match.

"Hello everyone. Hello Ms. Kumori", Sosuke smiled down at Rukia and Byakuya stood in one quick motion taking a slightly defensive stance above the girl.

"There's no need to get defensive Kuchiki. My….new friend here….. was just curious about you all and being that he is new to our school, I thought it proper to introduce him. He seems to be especially interested in your….. tomboy friend", he said calmly as he nodded his head towards Tatsuki.

Kenpachi suddenly found himself standing along beside Byakuya as he too took a defensive stance for his female 'friend'.

"This is Grimmjow Jaegerjaques", Sosuke smirked as he watched the group watching him then calmly pushed his square glasses up on the bridge of his nose.

"Hello gentlemen and hello my lovely beauties. You may call me Grim for I steal the hearts of beautiful creatures like yourselves….but in an honorable fashion might I add", said the boy as he first reached out to kiss Rukia's hand as she sat dumbfounded looking up into handsome boy's face.

Just as the boy's hand almost made contact with Rukia's, Byakuya quickly knocked his hand aside.

"I'm sure you can make your introductions without touching…. Ms. Kumori. No one except me touches her", Byakuya warned coldly as he kept his eyes on the new kid.

"Grimmjow, I should have prepared you, Byakuya is quite….protective of this little delectable morsel here. Please don't be offended Kuchiki, Grimmjow means no harm", Sosuke smiled as he locked eyes with Byakuya.

"Well you certainly have my apologies. I would most definitely behave the same if such elegance were constantly in my presence. It is a pleasure to meet you Ms. Kumori but who, pray tell, is this beautiful flower at your side", Grimmjow asked as he looked pass Rukia to Tatsuki.

"Her name is Tatsuki Arisawa and she's with me", Kenpachi said as he glared at Grimmjow.

"And who might you be", Grimmjow asked as he looked the tall teenager in the eye.

"I'm Kenpachi Zaraki and Tatsuki is my….very close friend…emphasis on very", Kenpachi stated menacingly towards the light blue haired kid.

"Well, well, well, I didn't think I'd be meeting you here. I've heard of you. You're the amateur fighter that everyone in the underground is raving about", Grimmjow smirked at Kenpachi.

"Well if you've heard of me then I'm pretty sure that the last thing you'd want to do is make an enemy of me", Kenpachi warned.

"I assure you I'm not here to make an enemy of you Zaraki. Perhaps it's just my bad luck that all the beautiful women at this school are….taken", he responded but his eyes were focused on Tatsuki who only sat in confused silence.

"Well my fellow classmates, we will be on our way now. Enjoy your lunch…..ladies", Sosuke winked as he and Grimmjow walked out of the cafeteria.

_Something isn't right with those two_, Byakuya thought as he watched Sosuke and Grimmjow both leave the cafeteria.

"I don't like them", Kenpachi stated out loud as he stared at the door where the two teen boys had disappeared.

"For once we seem to agree on something", Byakuya added as his eyes glared in the same direction as his friend.

"You two should stop being so paranoid. Those guys are completely harmless", Tatsuki remarked as she continued eating her meal.

"You girls will keep your distance from them. They are not to be trusted. Is that understood", Byakuya coldly instructed.

"Sure, whatever", Tatsuki replied and Rukia nodded as they finished off their meals.

0o0o0o0

_Later that night…._

Rukia tied her night robe around her waist and gathered her towels and night gown to prepare for a much anticipated hot shower.

Once she had everything to take with her into the bathroom, she crossed her room and opened the door.

Immediately she came face to face with Byakuya whose skin was glistening from his earlier shower and he stood with only a white towel draped low over his lean waist at the bathroom sink.

His raven damp tresses clung to his neck and shoulders and slowly dripped water down his flawless skin as he cut his eyes in her direction.

Rukia stood with her mouth open as she took in the sight of the nearly nude boy whose physique rivaled that of a Greek god.

His body was perfect and his slate gray eyes seemed to bore into her very being as he watched her. Rukia's heart seemed to race as her eyes roamed over his body and she knew she was blushing when she felt the warmth suddenly spread to her cheeks.

As the bathroom door seemed to close of its own accord behind her, she stood frozen in place as the teenage boy made his way to her. He stood mere inches away from her and she suddenly found it difficult to breathe.

"Did you wish me to join you Rukia or it is mere coincidence that I just happen to be in the right place at the right time'', he asked indifferently as he plucked her towels from her hands and placed them on the granite countertop near the bathroom sink.

"I…I'm so sorry. I…I should've knocked. I had….no idea you were…occupying the bathroom. I'll just….come back later", she stuttered and turned quickly to open the door but found it to be stuck.

"God please", she whispered as she pulled and pulled at the door without success.

Rukia then felt Byakuya ease up behind her. He slowly circled one arm around her waist and with his free hand he swept away the hair from the nape of her neck exposing it to his hungry eyes.

"No need to be in a rush Rukia. While I'm sure God hears your pleas, you have had the unfortunate luck of falling into my hands which makes you…..all mine", he whispered against her neck and then slowly ran his tongue over her sensitive flesh.

"Oh dear God", she whispered out as his tongue made contact with her skin.

Rukia hands slid off the door knob as she felt herself slowly relax in the familiar presence of her enemy's arms. Her mind was in a tale-spin and she could no longer fight the fact that this boy held a power over her that she seemed to both love and loathe.

Byakuya's skilled hands slowly unraveled the silk obi holding her ankle length night robe together which also hid her flesh from his smoky desirous eyes but rather than peel the soft fabric from her supple body, he slid his hands inside and explored the silkiness of her flat stomach, her narrow waist, and the soft curve of her full breasts.

"Byakuya please, this….this has to stop", she pleaded but her body wasn't so willing to give up on the boy's sweet ministrations.

She found herself arching into his touch and moaning in sheer pleasure as he explored her body's canvas with his gentle hands.

"Why don't you just give into me Rukia? It's so much better than fighting against me, though I'd be lying if I didn't admit that I love seeing the passion that ignites in your beautiful eyes when you unconvincingly say that you despise me", he said softly as he trailed light kisses down her neck to her collar bone.

"B-but I…I do…despise you", she whimpered as his mouth closed over the delicate curve of her shoulder.

"It's a shame how such beautiful lips can utter such blatant lies", he whispered softly into her ear.

"It's not….lies. I…I loathe you Byakuya", she moaned as he began to gently suck the flesh in crook of her neck.

"If you whisper that just a little bit softer, it almost sounds as if you're saying you love me Rukia", he teased as he then grazed his teeth over her collarbone.

"Never…I'll never love you", she replied just soft enough for him to hear.

"Haven't you heard the saying 'never say never' love", he responded coldly as he wrapped his arms around her slender waist.

Byakuya then pressed his body firmly against hers as he tasted the sweet flavor of her ivory skin. His nose inhaled the scent of her as he crushed her back against him and cradled his erect shaft into the softness of her bottom.

_Such a sweet natural scent_, he thought as the wonderful smell of her wafted into his slightly flared nostrils.

He gently filled his hands with her hair and pulled her head back to rest against his solid chest as he continued to explore her. He then found that the very digits which were lost in the darkness of her soft hair were now cupping and caressing her soft breasts.

He then began to pull and tease her hardened nipples with his thumb and index fingers which caused Rukia to cry out in unbridled pleasure.

With her head and body cradled against the strong boy for support, she completely relaxed in his embrace and her eyes rolled up and backwards as she caved into the pleasure that only he could bring her.

"That's a good girl. You're all mine Rukia. Now let me be all yours", he whispered into her ear before he gently took the lobe into his mouth and suckled it.

"You see what you do me? You see what happens whenever I'm near you", he said softly as he took long licks over the rim of her ear and ground the length of his manhood into her hips so that she understood exactly what he meant.

"My body's….on fire", she breathed out as she reached back and hooked her fingers into his silky tresses.

"Byakuya….we have to….to stop this. It's not right", she moaned as his tongue swept over her ear once more.

Byakuya then grasped her waist and in a flash spent her around to face him and their eyes finally met. He took his index finger and traced from the center of her forehead down the center of her face until his digit rested on her soft lips.

Rukia parted her lips absentmindedly at his touch and when she felt his thumb slowly tracing over her mouth her breath caught in her throat.

How could someone as cold and cruel as the Byakuya turn around and make her body ache for him in such a way? It was certainly a mystery to her because right now she had never felt anything as explosive as being touched and kissed by the boy who should be her enemy.

He seemed to know exactly what made her body tick and just the right way to touch her to make her melt in his arms. Even the simple act of gazing into his cloudy eyes was a hard task because it made her body betray what her mind was thinking.

Byakuya caged Rukia in between himself and the bathroom door as his eyes devoured her soft lips just before he captured them with his in a sultry kiss.

Their tongues quickly found their way to each other as they both began a gentle game of tug-of-war to control the kiss. The sound of heavy breathing and Rukia's moans could be heard on the outside of the room if one were to stand listening but neither cared as they became willing victims each other.

"You're so soft Rukia. If you feel this good now, I can only imagine what it would be like to be inside of you", he whispered when he pulled his lips away from hers.

"You shouldn't speak of such things", she said and she suddenly found herself being hoisted up by her rear end and a rosy blush warmed her face.

Rukia unconsciously wrapped her legs around Byakuya's waist and he opened her silk robe even more finally exposing her round breasts to his slate gray eyes.

"Why shouldn't I my violet eyed temptress, you'll be my wife soon enough. A man has the right to speak such words to his woman, doesn't he", he asked as he walked them to the countertop where he sat his future bride down.

Byakuya then slid Rukia's robe away from her shoulders and the silky fabric pooled around her waist on the granite countertop. He began to peel away the rest of the robe that covered her thighs only to reveal satin pink panties that covered her nether region.

Rukia covered her face in embarrassment for it was not the first time he'd seen her unclothed but it was the first time where she didn't seem to have any objections to his prying eyes.

"Uncover your face, you have no need to be embarrassed with me", he commanded coldly and when she didn't comply he gently removed her hands himself.

"You are gorgeous Rukia. Can you not see that for yourself", he asked as he tilted her chin up so that he could gaze into her eyes.

"That's not what you said after you took me out of that awful cellar. You said that I couldn't turn you on with my boyish figure, that my breasts are small, my hips are narrow, my legs were too short, and that you didn't find me remotely appealing", she reminded him of his cruel words.

"Yes…yes I unfortunately did say those things but….I lied to you Rukia. I find you very much attractive. In fact, you do something to me that I have yet to understand. Just being near you does something to my body that I can't explain", he whispered as he gently caressed her face.

He wanted to explain to her that she turned him on in way he'd never had another girl turn him on. He wanted to convey to her just what she did to him. He needed to show her that he was not the cruel cold person she thought him to be.

Byakuya planted light kisses all over her face, moving from her forehead to her chin before taking her lips into his mouth.

Rukia moaned her appreciation for his ministrations and ran her fingers up and down his toned chest as he kissed her.

Her mind wanted desperately to stop what was happening between them but her body seemed to have a will of its own. This was what she'd read about in her romance novels but never dreamed she'd experience, no less with the cold cruel Byakuya Kuchiki.

He wasn't supposed to make her feel this way. He wasn't supposed to play her body against her mind like she was some puppet on a string being controlled by his skillful hands7.

He seemed to have her right where he wanted her; unsure of herself and her feelings for him as he caressed and kissed her common sense right out the stained glass window of their shared bathroom.

Rukia felt helpless, completely and utterly helpless to the teenage stoic boy who aroused her in a way she'd only read about in books but through the haze of her mind, she knew she had to put a stop to what was going on between them.

She needed to show Byakuya that he just couldn't make things right between them with a few kisses and tender caresses. So even though she secretly loved what he was doing to her, she came to her senses and pushed at his chest to stop what he was doing to her.

"This must end Bykuya! Do you seriously think that all is well just because you kiss me? If you do then you don't know me like you think you do", she said as she shimmied back into her silk robe and tied it back around her waist.

"I know that you want me just as much as I want you. I know that your mouth speaks words that contradict how your body responds to me, and I know that deep down you feel something for me other than the hatred you so amicably claim", he said coldly as he stepped back and allowed a little space between them.

"Yeah well, it's only because…..because….hell I don't know why but it's not the way you think", she tried to retaliate.

"What is it that you want me to do then? You will be my wife soon and there is no need for you to keep fighting against me", he coldly reminded her.

"I want you to leave me alone and give me some space. I get that I'm going to be your wife but at least give me some time to adjust to the situation. You're around me almost twenty four seven and I need time and space to breathe", Rukia tried to reason.

"Fine then, you want space, then I'll give it to you", he then walked over to the door she had tried so desperately to pull open and effortlessly twisted the knob and_ pushed_ the door open.

"Good night Rukia. I shall see you in the morning", he said coolly and before Rukia realized it he'd disappeared into his own bedroom leaving her starring after him.

_Why do I have a feeling it's not going to be this easy and why the hell did I not realize the door pushed out instead of pulled in?_ She thought to herself as she readied the water for her shower.

0o0o0o0

"What's the matter patches? You've been picking at your food for a while now, not to mention you haven't said much of anything since you got here", Tatsuki asked as she watched Kenpachi who was seated across from her at her small dinner table in the her kitchen.

"It's….nothing", he replied and continued to stir his ramen noodles with his fork.

"Come on, it's me you're talking too. I can tell something's on your mind. You might as well spill it", she teased as she watched the boy who stole her breath away with just one look…..secretly of course.

Kenpachi gave a long look at the girl and took a deep breath. If he knew one thing about Tatsuki in the short time he'd known her, it was that she was persistent and there was no chance of him trying to get her to drop the subject.

"You still gonna move in with me", asked Kenpachi hoping this subject would appease her for the time being because he couldn't let her know just much he was bothered by Grimmjow making it known he was interested in her.

"Not unless you let me see your eye", she said calmly and then smiled.

"Why? Why do you want to see it so badly? I don't think it's such a good idea showing you something so hideous", he huffed in slight agitation.

"I want to see it because I want too and if you let me I'll decide whether it's hideous or not", she replied nonchalantly.

Kenpachi placed his fork down and pushed his plate away. How could he show her something about himself that might make her repulsed by him? This could be the very thing that could change their friendship.

His father always said he was a freak because of his different colored eyes and he sure didn't want Tatsuki to see him that way….especially since learning Grimmjow had his eyes on the girl he secretly wanted for himself.

"What did you think of the new kid today", he asked her out of the blue hoping to deter her from his eye patch.

"He's okay I suppose. Why do you ask", she asked as she watched him.

Kenpachi shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly as he played with the edge of his plate with his index finger.

"Just curious is all. He seems to be…. quite interested in you. I think he made that very clear today", he said keeping his head down.

"Well, he is kind of cute but he's not the type of guy I'd be interested in. He's got charm but come on, what guy notices a girl like me on his first day of school? I mean there are so many beautiful girls at Karakura High and he singles me out? Just doesn't sit too well with me now that I think about it", she said as she stared off into space deep in thought.

"I noticed you on the first day of school", he said as their eyes finally made contact.

"And look at you now you're my best friend next to Rukia and besides it took detention for you to actually notice me. Let's just face facts, I'm just not the kind of girl guys find attractive or girlfriend material, but it's cool with me though. I don't have to worry about wearing make-up and cute girlie clothes. I can be me and I'm happy with that", she gave a sad faint smile but hoped he didn't see it.

"I noticed you before I even walked over to the desk in front of yours. There were several empty desks I could have chosen but I wanted to sit near you. Any guy would be a fool not to notice you because contrary to what you think, you are extremely beautiful Tatsuki, you just spend a lot of time trying to hide it", he said casually as he continued to gaze into her eyes.

It took Tatsuki a moment to register what Kenpachi said but when she did she refused to make his words mean something that they didn't. In her mind he was just being the good friend that he was to her.

"You're such a good friend Kenny and now that that's out of the way, can I see your eye now", she smiled knowing that she'd thwarted his efforts in attempting to slyly change the subject.

"Okay fine, let me get the kitchen cleaned up first. I promised that I'd clean if you cooked so give me a moment will you", he sighed in frustration and Tatsuki quietly left the kitchen to sit on the couch in her living room while Kenpachi cleaned the kitchen.

When everything was finally cleaned, Kenpachi joined Tatsuki on the couch and watched as she flipped through different channels on the television before settling on a late night anime.

"Of all the stuff to watch on TV you settle on this? Just what the hell is this anyway", he asked as he watched the animation on the television.

"This is School Rumble and don't knock it until you watch it. It's about a girl who has a crush on this guy and she does all kinds of crazy things to get him to notice her. Meanwhile there's a different guy who likes the same girl and he disguises himself because they've met before and he has this huge crush on her and he does crazy things to get her to notice him", Tatsuki rushed the plot of the anime in excitement because it was her all-time favorite anime show.

"Sounds silly if you ask me, I'm an action anime kind of guy myself", he said as he slid down further on the couch.

Tatsuki then turned off the TV and focused on the boy seated next to her.

"Their showing re-runs anyway. Now where were we…oh yeah, you are going to show me your eye", she smiled as she turned so that she could look him in the face.

"I guess I might as well get it over with. If you want to see it, you'll have to remove my patch yourself, but be prepared it's not what you think", he said as he folded his arms and braced himself for her touch.

"Whatever will be, will be Ken. Nothing could make me like you any less than I already do…as a friend that is", she said softly as she slid closer to him.

"Yeah well, this could definitely change your mind", he said feeling a little insecure with what the girl was about to see.

Kenpachi lifted his head slightly to allow Tatsuki to untie the band at the back of his head which held his eye patch in place. He closed his eyes and braced himself for what was to follow the unveiling of the patch and he could feel his heart racing in fear of how he knew she would react.

When she slowly pulled the patch away from his eye, she was disappointed to find he'd closed his eyes still attempting to keep her from seeing his big secret.

"Patches, I can't see your eye if you close it. Come on, don't you trust me? Stop being a big baby and let me see it", she teased wanting to calm the gentle giant and assure him that whatever lie beneath his patch would not affect their friendship.

"Look Tatsuki, I….I just do not want you to see me as freak. I don't want you to be afraid of me or….have nothing to do with me after this", he whispered softly letting his vulnerability show to the teenage girl.

"Kenpachi I'm your friend no matter what. I don't care what's behind your eyelid. Just trust me", Tatsuki replied softly and the boy reluctantly opened his eyes.

Tatsuki gasped in surprise at what she saw. She never would have guessed that beneath his eye path was a crystal blue eye. In fact, she sort of thought she'd find his eye completely missing but clearly that was not the case.

"Ken…Kenpachi, your eye is….is blue and your other eye is green. Can….you see out of it", she asked still stunned at what she was seeing.

"What the hell do you mean can I see out of it? Yes…yes I can and perfectly clear too. Look if you don't want anything to do with me, now is the time to tell me and we can go our separate ways", Kenpachi replied in anger.

"Hey don't get angry with me Patches! That was a perfectly logical question for someone who keeps his eye covered the way you do and why would I not want anything to do with you because of your eye? I think your eyes are beautiful you big dummy", she yelled at the teenage giant of a boy and turned her back to him.

It took a moment for Kenpachi to register what Tatsuki said but when it finally sunk in that she didn't think he was he freak, he grasped her by the waist and turned her around to face him.

"You…..really think…..that my eyes are….beautiful", he asked softly as he looked down into her brown eyes.

"Yes I do Kenny. They are most beautiful eyes I've ever seen. I don't know why you'd choose to keep it hidden but I'm sure you have your reasons. If you decide to keep it covered just don't do it around me….when we're alone. I'd like to see your eyes….as they are", she said as she cupped his face in her small hands.

At her words Kenpachi pulled Tatsuki closer to him. He laid his forehead against hers and gazed into her hazel brown eyes.

"You….sure you don't think I'm a….a freak", asked Kenpachi as he ran the back of his hand down her cheek.

"No patches, I don't think you're a freak. I only see you as someone who's kind, gentle, and caring. I don't know who's made you think such ridiculous things about yourself but they lied to you Kenny", she whispered as she looked up into his eyes.

Her heart began to race at the closeness of his lips to hers and she was sure he was going to kiss her until he suddenly pulled back from her.

"I guess we should go apartment hunting huh", he said with a smirk.

"I suppose so", she replied a little breathlessly.

"Good then don't make any plans for the weekend", he finished as he quickly got up from the couch.

Kenpachi began to gather his keys to make his exit from Tatsuki's apartment because the truth was that the longer he stayed with her, he knew he'd run the risk of making a fool of himself by either kissing her or confessing to her that he was without a doubt in love with her knowing she didn't remotely feel the same way. So rather than put their 'friendship' in danger because of a misunderstanding he chose to leave instead.

"I'd better get going, we've got school tomorrow. Thanks for dinner", he said as he walked to the door with the girl hot on his heels.

"You mean the dinner you picked over. Oh you're very welcome, but the next time you insult my cooking by not eating it, underground MMA opponents will be the last of your worries", she teased as she joking pushed his shoulder.

"Yeah, yeah half pint, your bark is bigger than your bite", Kenpachi teased back.

"Maybe one day you'll see for yourself now get out of my house and go to bed. I'll see you in the morning", she said as she opened the door and pushed him through.

"Good night patches", she sang as she peeped at the tall boy through the almost closed door.

"Good night Tatsuki", he said with a wink just as she closed the door and he walked down to his own apartment with a blatant smile on his face.

0o0o0o0

Sosuke Aizen sat on his bed starring at a photo of a girl who'd broken his heart a few years earlier. The girl in the picture who smiled back at him had midnight hair, and violet eyes. She bore an uncanny resemblance to Rukia Kumori of Karakura High and thus the reason for his infatuation with the new girl.

"Hisana, your love eluded me but I won't fail with Rukia. I only have to get Byakuya Kuchiki out of the way to make you mine", he said to himself as he stared at the picture of the beautiful girl.

"That's easier said than done", Grimmjow remarked as he chewed on a wooden toothpick.

"That's where you come in my friend. You'll get close to Tatsuki Arisawa and I'll get close to Rukia soon enough", Sosuke said as he watched the boy with blue hair and blue eyes to match.

"And what will you have me do", a female voice said as she walked over and sat in Grimmjow's lap.

"Ahhh Tier Harribel, one can't forget about you. You'll be Kenpachi Zaraki's distraction", Sosuke announced with a smirk.

"Just don't get too chummy with that ogre. You belong to me", Grimmjow commanded and then gave the tall dark skinned girl with short blond hair and green eyes an unruly kiss.

"You two might want to get a room. I'll have none of your public displays of affection in my room. Now out you go, you both know the plan. I'll call should I need you", Sosuke ordered and ushered the pair from his bedroom.

_To Be Continued….._

0o0o0o0

* * *

**A/N:**

There you have it folks. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and shout out to everyone who reviewed I truly appreciate it and your honest opinions of the previous chapter. It really means a lot that you guys take time out of your busy lives to review my work. Also I was supposed to get this chapter out sooner but I didn't like the direction it was going so I deleted everything and started over. And if that wasn't enough I live in Southern Mississippi right where Hurricane Isaac showed his ugly head but me and my family are all okay and things are starting to get back to normal so I apologize for the long wait. See you guys next chapter but until then happy reading to you all!

Love, Hugs, & Kisses,

~Shy Winthrope~


	7. Jealousy Is Such An Ugly Trait

~Jealousy Is Such An Ugly Trait~

A few weeks had gone by since the incident in the bathroom with Rukia and Byakuya and true to his word he had given her the space she requested. Sure they still rode to school together, ate their meals together, and did their studies together but other than that Byakuya kept his distance from the girl.

In her free time following her brief intimacy with the stoic boy, Rukia began spending lots of time with Byakuya's mother who was 'grooming' her on the duties of being the wife of the head of the Kuchiki Clan.

Nami taught Rukia the importance of being a good host at a party and what was expected of her on her wedding day. She learned that she'd have to go before the Kuchiki Clan Elders and speak on her own behalf as to why she, an outsider with no trace of royalty in her blood, should be accepted as Byakuya's wife.

She learned that she'd be presenting her future husband with his Kenseikan, a special royal clip worn only by the head of the Kuchiki Clan and a very important ritual as it relates to Byakuya. She also learned that she'd have to have vast knowledge of politics as it is related to the Kuchiki family and their country of Japan and its citizens.

Nami made sure to fill her future daughter-in-law in on every detail concerning the traditions and rituals of the Kuchiki's and Rukia listened, quietly taking in everything and adding it to her memory.

At times when Nami would explain how important her role was as Byakuya's wife, she felt overwhelmed and sapped of energy just listening to the rules that befell her as his spouse which led to her stifling a yawn much like she was now.

Currently Rukia sat in the tea room with Mrs. Kuchiki trying to give the lady of the house all of her attention as she spoke about politics and certain politicians as well as laws relating directly to Karakura Town.

Both ladies wore traditional Japanese Kimono's as they sipped their herbal tea and Nami looked up at Rukia and smiled.

"You know Rukia, I have no doubt that you'll make my son a fine wife and I know this is all so overwhelming to take in but I have confidence in you and despite what you may think of my son, so does he", the older lady said as she elegantly cradled her tea cup and saucer in her dainty hands.

"Thank you Mrs. Kuchiki", Rukia smiled back at the woman.

"Now how many times must we go through this Rukia, please call me Nami. After you are married, I'd like you to call me mother, if I'm not overstepping my boundaries. I mean it in the upmost respect because I already think of you as a daughter and not just because I adopted you", she added as she looked at the young girl over her tea cup.

"I'd be honored to call you mother", Rukia replied genuinely.

"Well that settles that. You know dear, we haven't really pressed you about your background in the orphanage and how it came to be but when….if that is, you want to talk to me about it I'm always here for you", Nami offered.

"I'm…. not ready to talk about it just yet but when I am, I will keep you in mind", Rukia promised.

"Good dear, now that brings me to the goings on between you and Byakuya. Have you resolved your issues with each other", Nami asked boldly.

"I'm not sure I know what you mean", Rukia pretended hoping her future mother-in-law would change the subject.

"Of course you do darling I'm speaking of the incident in which my bullheaded son locked you in that awful cellar. Have you two found a way to move past that", Nami asked and slowly sipped her tea once again.

"I wasn't aware that you knew about that. He apologized but I'm not all that certain of how I feel about him just yet", Rukia replied truthfully.

"There isn't anything that happens in this house that Sojun and I don't know about but that's beside the point. Do enlighten me my darling on these….uncertain feelings of yours", the older woman pushed for clarity.

"Well, let's just say locking me in a dark place in which I had no means of escape was about the worse thing he could have done and that's because of….my past. I hated him for doing that to me and then showing no remorse afterwards, but then he apologized I knew it was sincere but now I'm all confused because…..because…. I'm sorry Nami I just don't know how to talk about this with you", Rukia said and lowered her head in shame at the sexual feelings she had for the boy.

"You said that you hated him for what he did to you but now I'm guessing you may or may not feel that way anymore", Nami said guessing the girl's dilemma.

"You see I…..I think I want to hate him but when he's…..close to me and he looks at me, and he kisses me I…..I'm not so sure. He's such a cold person and I didn't think he could possess warmth or passion but when he touches me…my body doesn't obey my thoughts and I think he takes advantage of that. It's why I told him to give me time and space to breathe so I can think about everything that's happened", Rukia tried to explain.

"I see. That is quite a pickle you two have found yourselves in. It seems that you made a wise decision in asking for time. Right now you need to sort through your feelings and time is vital so I say take all the time that you need and if you need me to give you any advice to help things along I'm here if you need me", Nami offered her future daughter in law as they finished their tea and later took a stroll in the gardens.

0o0o0o0

Byakuya took aim at his target board with his bow and arrow trying to concentrate on hitting the mark as his father looked on. Archery was one of his favorite sports besides Fencing and Pistol Shooting and he enjoyed all three sports with his father who was an expert and tough beat in a friendly competition against him.

Byakuya released the string of his bow and watched as it slightly missed the center of the target board which was very unlike him.

"You are not concentrating on the target and your aim is atrocious son. What's on your mind", Sojun asked his son as he stood in the place of Byakuya and leveled his own bow and arrow at the target board firing his arrow and hitting the center mark.

"I don't know what you mean father", Byakuya said indifferently as he stood silently while one of the servants pulled the arrows from the board to reset the target.

"Byakuya I am your father. Do you think me stupid? Do you think I cannot tell when something is bothering you even though it doesn't show on your face", Sojun said just as indifferently as his son.

"It's Rukia, I don't know how to make her love me", Byakuya confessed nonchalantly as he fired off another arrow hitting the center target this time.

"Maybe if you hadn't locked the poor girl in that cellar and left her there for two days this would not be a problem. Yes, your mother and I knew about what you did to her and we were hoping you'd enlighten us on the situation but you never did. Instead you lied to us and you bullied her into marrying you. Know this son, there's nothing that goes on in the Kuchiki household that your mother and I don't know about. Now you find yourself in love with the girl and you can't figure out for the life of you how to get her to feel the same way", Sojun said as he fired his own arrow and then set the bow to rest on its cradling stand.

"I….I apologize for my behavior. It was juvenile and uncalled for father. Please forgive me", Byakuya said quietly as he kneeled to the ground on one knee before his father now ashamed that his parents knew how he'd behaved with his future bride.

"I forgive you son but you can't do things like this when you are head of the Kuchiki Clan. If the elders were to find out about what you did, all bets will be off and you'll find yourself in a marriage arranged by them. Your mother and I put our reputations on the line for you. You must think more reasonably son. Your mother and I won't always be around to clean your messes up for you", Sojun chastised.

"Yes father, it will never happen again", Byakuya vowed coldly still kneeling at his father's feet.

"See that it doesn't. You may stand now son. As for Rukia, she is a young lady about to be a woman and women are delicate. They are fragile and should be handled with care. I will talk this matter over with your mother. She's quite the clever one when it comes to matters of the heart. I'm sure she can find a way to help you. In the mean time, keep doing what you are doing by giving her space. It may prove to be your best friend in a situation such as this", Sojun advised.

"Yes father", Byakuya answered.

"Now, shall we go horse-back riding while there is still daylight left", the older Kuchiki asked his son.

"Yes father", he replied and beckoned on of the servants to ready their horses in the stables.

0o0o0o0

After a candid conversation with her husband about the situation with her son and future daughter-in-law, Nami was finishing her night time routine of brushing her long silky locks and getting ready to settle into bed next to Sojun who was entertaining himself with a book when the phone rang.

"Who could that be at this time a night", she said out loud as she sprang up from her seat at the vanity to answer the telephone.

"Hello Nami Kuchiki" she said into the receiver.

"Hello mom, I just got your message to call you. Sorry to call so late but I just got home from the States", a female voice said through the phone.  
"Oh good you're here, I spoke with your mother and she said she was expecting you but she didn't know what time you'd make it in from your flight. How did things go in the States dear", Nami asked the young female on the other end of the line.

"Oh everything went well but there's no place like home as the saying goes. How are dad and Byakuya doing? You know I really missed that royal jackass and I can't wait to surprise him when I come and see him", the female smiled through the phone.

"That is what I wanted to speak with you about. You know, your homecoming is right on time. I kind of need your help with a situation concerning my son as a matter of fact", Nami smiled as a plan formulated in her mind about what to do about Rukia and Byakuya's situation.

"Sounds like you're up to one your noble scheme's again and you know I'm more than happy to be in on whatever you've got planned", the woman said with a hint of laughter in her voice.

"Good but first off I want to know all about the States and tell me has your heart finally been stolen away from you yet by some rich handsome American", Nami asked with a gleam of mischief in her eyes.

"Nope and fortunately for me I'm still happy and single. It took mother and father some time to forgive me for rejecting their arranged marriage and leaving for the States but thankfully they finally came around. I want the opportunity to fall in love and maybe have a few romances or two while I'm at it. I don't want to be tied down to some noble who knows nothing about me. Anyway I'll tell you all about my explorations in America later. I want to know what's been going on with Byakuya", the young lady asked.

Nami filled her in on Byakuya and Rukia's impending marriage and also everything else that had been going on with the two teenagers since Rukia's adoption. She also filled her in on her plan for her son and Rukia and making the young lady on the phone the headlining star.

"Oh mom that sounds perfect. If anyone can straighten out this mess it's you. I can't wait to meet Rukia. She sounds like my kind of girl. Anyway I'd better go and get some sleep. I'm so jetlagged from the long flight. I'll see you tomorrow around dinner and don't you worry, I can be quite the actress", the girl giggled at the woman she considered a second mother to her.

Nami said her good byes and hung up the telephone. She then crawled into bed and snuggled into her husband's side giving him a sly smile.

"Just what are you up to Mrs. Kuchiki", Sojun asked as he placed his book on the nightstand next to his bed and turned out the lamp.

"Oh just you wait and see sweetheart. Before it's all over Rukia will be head over heels in love with Byakuya and then they'll be married and he'll take over your duties as the head of Kuchiki Clan. It's all perfect and I can't wait to see what tomorrow brings", she smiled and laid her head on his bare chest.

"Don't get too over-confident dear, Rukia is quite the defiant one, which is why she makes the perfect match for our son. She gives him the dose of reality that he so desperately needs. Whatever you're planning, I just hope it doesn't backfire in your royal beautiful face", Sojun teased and cautioned.  
"Oh go to sleep Sojun, mother's got this all under control", she replied and wrapped her arms around her husband's waist smiling at her brilliance.

0o0o0o0

Tatsuki looked around her large apartment and still couldn't believe she was out of the slums of Karakura Town and into a beautiful high rise condo in the city. She had dreamed of this kind of living since her grandmother's passing but never had a means to afford it.

Now thanks to her dear friend and secret crush she finally had a life she always dreamed of and she was more than happy to share it with the amateur fighter.

Her and Kenpachi sat up talking all night on their first night as roommates. They talked about their dreams and aspirations as well as the pain they had endured from their parents and she could safely say that she was in love with the guy but dared not speak her true feelings to him.

Tatsuki couldn't bear risking rejection from the boy so she kept quiet about her feelings but little did she know Kenpachi harbored the same feelings for her but he too was afraid of rejection from her so they endured the silent meals and stolen glances each not knowing that the other felt the same way.

Tatsuki put away her dishes and cleaned the kitchen in her shared apartment with Kenpachi. She then wrote a note and left it on the refrigerator letting the boy know that dinner was in the microwave. Afterwards she turned off the television in the living room and headed to the bathroom to take her shower.

_Kenpachi will be getting in late tonight so I'll just take a towel and change into my night clothes in my room. _She thought as she made her way into the large bathroom without a second thought on the matter.

0o0o0o0

_Twenty minutes later…._

Kenpachi managed to open the door of his new apartment without causing further injury to his right hand which was currently bleeding through a small hand towel he had gotten from Kisuke who had caused the open wound.

Suspecting his roommate was asleep he quietly closed the door behind him after he stepped inside of the spacious flat and slipped off his shoes placing them neatly beside the front door.

He then shrugged out of his sleeveless leather jack and draped it over the back of the couch as he made his way to his bedroom.

Silently he rid himself of his t-shirt and made his way to the bathroom pulling off his eye patch as he went. When he opened the door, blue and green eyes made contact with sparkling brown.

Kenpachi's mouth hung open at the sight of the girl with a small towel wrapped around her breasts and hips stopping at her mid-thigh as water glistened from her angelic body.

Suddenly forgetting all about his gushing wound, Kenpachi could only stare in frozen bliss as he watched the fallen angel run her fingers through her pixie style short silky hair.

Tatsuki's breath caught in her throat the moment her eyes landed on her roommate and her heart was beating a mile a minute as they both stood staring at one another.

Kenpachi's hair had fallen wildly into his face and his jeans hung loose on his hips showing off his wonderfully sculpted abdominal muscles which flexed and rippled right before her very eyes.

Tatsuki was speechless and Kenpachi was awe struck and maybe they would have continued on staring at each other had Tatsuki not noticed the blood coming from the boy's hand.

"Kenny, you're….you're bleeding", Tatsuki said as she snapped back to reality and opened the medicine cabinet in the bathroom tracking down the first aid kit.

She then grabbed his left hand and pulled him into the bathroom with only the thought of cleaning and bandaging his wound. Suddenly the large bathroom seemed tiny to Kenpachi as the girl ran cold water at the sink to rinse his injury clean.

He could smell the fresh scent of vanilla in the small room and it began to do a number on his sanity.

He began to fantasize about the girl who was currently acting as a nurse to him. He pictured taking her in his arms and carrying her to his bedroom where he'd make love to her until they both were too spent from the passion to care about anything else.

He daydreamed of kissing her lips and holding her in his arms as they watched the sun rise over the Karakura Town skyline together from his bedroom.

He thought about the way her skin would feel against his and how her petite frame was a perfect match against his taller lean one but more importantly he thought about telling her he loved and how he was in love with her and for once finally hearing the same words leave her lips.

Kenpachi was so caught up in his own fantasy world that it didn't register that the girl was calling his name. His only thought was of the beautiful girl before him.

"Kenpachi", Tatsuki snapped her fingers in front of the boy's face trying to get his attention.

"Yeah, what is it", he snapped a little angry that he'd been pulled away from his thoughts.

"I asked, was that better? I'm done cleaning and bandaging your hand", she smiled sweetly up at him.

"Yeah, it is", was his only reply as his eyes took in her nearly nude form.

"You mind telling me what you were day dreaming about", she teased but watched a frown come across his handsome face.

"No! Now go and put some clothes on", he yelled out of frustration because of his pent up feelings for her and then he left the girl in the bathroom confused as to what had just happened between them.

Tatsuki looked down at her towel covered body and the only thought that came into her head was that the teenage boy must have been repulsed by her body for him to be so mean towards her.

She wrapped her arms around her shoulders and quietly walked to her bedroom where a trail of tears began to stain her lovely face.

0o0o0o0

_The next Day….._

Rukia sat silently at the dinner table, happy to see the stoic boy she had mixed feelings for. She had taken the majority of her sleepless night prior actually thinking about her nemesis and the realization suddenly hit her that she truly missed Byakuya.

He sat in calm quietness enjoying his dinner and sparing his future mate a few stolen glances. He watched her occasionally take an eloquent bite of her meal with her posture erect much like the arrogant natural pride of a true Kuchiki.

He knew that she had been spending a great deal of her time with his mother and it pleased him to know that she was catching on rather quickly to the Kuchiki way of life and her role as his future wife.

Byakuya would occasionally pass by a room in the mansion that occupied his mother and her pupil and he would hear Rukia answer random political questions and questions about his family's traditions and rituals.

He had to admit that he held a pride and respect for her that he didn't have for many other people and knowing she was very intelligent and quick witted made him boast inwardly at having chosen her for a mate.

Rukia took a few bites of her meal but her thoughts were on the boy sitting across from her at the dinner table. When he wasn't looking she would catch a few glimpses of him.

She found him to be very handsome and somewhat of an enigma with his cold emotionless demeanor yet when he'd touch her or kiss her he exuded none of his stoic character. She found herself blushing at the thought of their brief intimacies and something inside of her wanted to get to know the teenage boy better.

She was just about to suggest that the two of them take a night stroll around the property when suddenly the butler came into the dining room an announced a visitor.

He cleared his throat in an aristocratic manner and said, "May I present Princess Yoruichi Shihoin of the Shihoin Dynasty", and as soon as her name was announced the golden eyed, dark tanned, long lilac haired beauty burst inside the dining room nearly knocking the butler over.

Sojun and Byakuya both stood up at the mention of her name which was customary for a gentleman but especially because the girl was royalty as well.

"Mom, dad how I've missed you both", the girl cried and ran over to Sojun and Nami.

"Why hello Yoruichi, what a pleasant surprise", Nami said as she placed her fork near the side of her plate.

"This is a pleasant surprise indeed young lady. I didn't think you'd be home until the end of summer", Sojun said as the girl embraced him in a hug.

"I know but I finished my studies in the States early so I decided to come home. I guess I was home sick", Yoruichi smiled at the couple.

"Byakuya my how the time flies. You've grown into quite the handsome young man", she smiled as she walked over to the boy and kissed him on the cheek.

Byakuya stiffened but there was no mistaking the playful gleam in his childhood friend's eyes and he wondered what she could be up to when she gave him a wink.

"You know, had I known you were going to turn out to be so handsome, I would have never left", she said as she batted her eyelashes at him.

"Do you plan on staying", Byakuya asked coldly not fazed by her odd behavior.

"You know it and I already had my things sent up to my usual room", Yoruichi replied cheerily.

"That room is now occupied by Rukia", Sojun said as he nodded his head towards the quiet girl whom Yoruichi had yet to acknowledge.

"Oh I'm sure she won't mind. That has always been my special room and I always sleep there whenever I come home. I'm sure you understand…..Rukia wasn't it", the young woman said as she gazed at Rukia while threading her fingers through Byakuya's hair.

"Um I….I suppose it's alright", Rukia replied as she wondered just who the girl was.

Nami cleared her throat, "Byakuya are you going to introduce Rukia and Yoruichi to each other", she smiled at her son and Byakuya knew then that something was amiss.

"Hello, I'm Rukia Kumori and I'm-", Rukia took the liberty of introducing herself and she was about to say she was Byakuya's fiancée but he cut her off with his deep voice.

"She's my adoptive sister", he said calmly and in that moment Rukia was hurt by his announcement because he told her to never refer to him as her brother but now with the beautiful woman in the room he didn't even acknowledge her as his future bride.

Shaking off her wounded pride, Rukia gave a polite smile to the young lady. She stood and walked over to her and bowed despite the fact that the woman had clearly ignored her presence upon entry into the dining room.

"It is a pleasure to meet you my lady. I hope that we can become friends and hopefully sisters since you are Byakuya's sister as well", she said keeping her head bowed before the princess.

"Byakuya and I aren't related at all if that is what you think. Nope, we were almost married to each other", she girl smiled and Rukia's head snapped up so quickly she could have sworn she had given herself whiplash.

"Almost….married, but you called his parents mom and dad", Rukia said in shock.

"Well, I've called them that for a very long time, as a matter of fact, I guess it just grew on me because we were supposed to be wed", she smiled at Nami.

"Shame on you mom for not telling me you had adopted a little girl. She's cute too", Yoruichi said in a baby-like voice.

Rukia felt steam come out of her ears at the girls taunting and she knew then and there that her and this out of the blue mystery woman were not going to get along.

_How dare she refer to me as if I'm five years old wearing ponytails and Mary Jane shoes? And she's running her hands through Byakuya's hair. And why did he not tell me that he was almost married once before? And why is she touching him like that? _Rukia thought as she narrowed her eyes at the woman.

"Oh I'm sure you don't mind my little…..intrusion but I had the servants move your things at the end of the hall down from mine and Byakuya's room", the girl said still without much acknowledgement to Rukia's presence.

"N-no I suppose it's….fine", Rukia said as she watched the girl drape her arms around Byakuya and then laid her head on his shoulder.

"I missed you so much Byakuya dear. Shall we retire to your room and catch up on…..old times", she asked as she lightly stroked his chin.

Byakuya gave a long look to Rukia and noted the shock in her eyes. He longed to touch her, to be near her but he knew he couldn't because of his promise to give her space so he stepped away from table and slightly out of Yoruichi's reach.

"We shall", he said keeping his eyes on Rukia and then he suddenly felt Yoruichi grab his hand and pull him playfully from the room.

Rukia narrowed her violet eyes at the door to the dining room, the very same door the girl had disappeared through with her Byakuya in tow and she felt anger travel the length of her body.

_Just who was that pop tart and why was Byakuya letting her touch him like that_? Rukia thought with a frown as she folded her arms across her chest and stood starring at the closed dining room door.

_TO BE CONTINUED…._

0o0o0o0

**A/N**: Shout out to all who reviewed the previous chapter. I hope you like this chapter as well though I felt that I could have done better. This is a filler chapter but it jump starts some drama so it served its purpose. Sorry for the long wait you guys, I have been super busy getting ready to move to another state and with a 17month old baby things are getting a little hectic. I apologize for having taken so long to put this out and I hope you will forgive me in a review. I thank you all for your reviews and for continuing to follow my story. It really means a lot. Take care and I love you all!

~**Shy Winthrope**~

~~~**PLEASE REIVEW**~~~


	8. Eyes for You Only

**A/N:** I know this is long overdue and I'm so sorry for having you all wait so long. I've just been busy with life. As most of you already know, I'm happily married with a now 20 mouth old and that just about explains it all. Hope you are all still hanging in there with me and I have not and will not give up on my stories. I love you all very much! Shy W.

* * *

~**Eyes for You Only**~

Two Days Later…..

Tatsuki hurried and grabbed her back pack and slung it over her shoulders. She quickly put on her shoes in effort to avoid her roommate whom she had been dodging since his cruel words to her in their bathroom.

She couldn't face the boy knowing how he felt about her body and she was too embarrassed to confront him with her wounded pride so avoidance was the next best thing.

She grabbed her keys and quickly closed the door behind her as she sprinted to the elevator heading for the ground floor or her apartment building.

Once she was inside, she let out a sigh of relief at having fled the apartment without bumping into her roommate. She was so caught up in not having to see the amateur fighter that she didn't even notice she wasn't the only one inside the elevator.

"It seems you are in a very big hurry this morning Ms. Arisawa. Are you running away from something….or shall I say someone", Grimmjow questioned with a smirk as he leaned against the far wall of the elevator shaft letting his eyes take in the sight of her.

Tatsuki nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard the teenage boy's deep voice. She hadn't anticipated on running into anyone let alone the eerily handsome boy from her school.

"Wha…what are you doing here", Tatsuki asked in surprise as she focused her eyes in on the boy with the bright blue eyes and hair that matched.

"Why I live here and I assume you do as well given the time of the morning. My…..uh sister….and I just moved here a few days ago. Had I known you lived here I would have insisted that we move here a lot sooner", he said flirtatiously as he watched her.

"Yes well, I haven't been living here long either", Tatsuki replied as she sank as deep into the wall as she possibly could because of the boy's uncomfortable presence in the closed space of the lift.

When they reached the ground floor Tatsuki bolted from the elevator trying to keep her distanced from the boy but he was hot on her trail. She reached for the metal handle of the glass entry and exit door of the lobby but the boy's hand touched hers as he too reached for the door.

"Will you do me the honor of allowing me to give you a ride to school today", he said coolly as he looked down into her sparkling brown eyes.

"Umm I'll have to pass, I'm going to walk today but thanks for the offer", she managed to smile nervously hoping that he'd get the idea and would leave her alone.

"Oh well, it is such a beautiful day today I think I may walk as well. Mind if I accompany you", Grimmjow smiled and reached into his pocket and pulled out a wooden toothpick placing it nonchalantly in the corner of his mouth.

"Well….I….I…oh crap! I think I left the iron on in my apartment. Maybe another time", she said as she back tracked and ran back to the elevator.

She pushed the up button and tapped her feet impatiently when she heard Grimmjow's foot steps behind her.

_Can't this guy get a clue? He freaking creeps me out! Come on elevator. Come on elevator. Come on!_ She yelled inside her mind as she watched the elevator's digital numbers slowly count down to the ground floor with the pace of a snail.

When the elevator finally came to rest on the ground floor of the apartment building and the doors opened, her eyes landed on Kenpachi who was smiling at a tall beautiful blonde haired woman with stunning green eyes who had her arm looped possessively inside his.

"Ken…Kenpachi", Tatsuki whispered his name with a frown and when her voice reached his ears he quickly snatched his arm away from the girl.

"Ahhh, I see you have met my sister Tier Harribel", Grimmjow said as his mouth curved upward in one corner in a twisted smirk.

0o0o0o0

Rukia walked silently beside Byakuya as they made their way to the cafeteria for their lunch break and though he had yet to say two words to her since they'd arrived at school, she had caught him on more than one occasion glancing at her as the day went on.

When they got to their usual table, they found Tatsuki and Kenpachi already there but apparently the two were not on speaking terms because Tatsuki seemed to be ignoring the giant teenage boy's presence.

"Hey you two what's going on", Rukia asked as she sat next to Tatsuki.

"Oh nothing, just waiting for you", she smiled but was taken aback when the very blonde girl she saw on the elevator was walking towards their table.

Tier chewed carelessly on her bubble gum and flicked her blonde hair behind her shoulder as she walked over to the foursome's table.

"Hi Kenny", she smiled and winked at the boy but he only narrowed his eyes at her because of her disregard for his friends.

"It's Kenpachi", he corrected in agitation at the uninvited guest.

"I was wondering if you could show me around the school today, it being my first day and all", she asked as she leaned over the table giving the boy an ample view of the cleavage from her school uniform shirt.

"I think not Tier. Can't you ask your brother", he said in frustration as he looked over to Tatsuki.

"He's no fun plus I was hoping you could tell me more about that kick boxing thing you do", she smirked as she innocently played with ends of her hair as she watched him.

"It's not kick boxing. It's MMA and I'm having lunch with my friends as you can see", he began to explain trying to get out of having to deal the girl who was quickly annoying him to no end.

"By all means '_Kenny_', don't let us keep you from '_new friend'_", Tatsuki mocked the girl and twirled her short hair around her finger mimicking the beautiful blonde.

Kenpachi felt anger slowly rise within him. The last thing he wanted to do was hang out with the air head blonde. He wanted to explain to Tatsuki why he had been so short with her that night in the bathroom but now it seemed like she just wanted nothing to do with him.

He hated that she was avoiding him and they hadn't held any more conversations since that night in their bathroom. He wanted to talk to her, to be close to her, to explain to her just how she made him feel but right now the only thing he felt was anger and frustration. She couldn't possibly think that Tier was the kind of girl he was interested in…..could she?

"Fine, if you don't won't me around then I suppose I will show her around campus", he huffed as he stood up from the table.

"Fine then, you do that", Tatsuki challenged angrily.

"Fine", Kenpachi retorted.

"Fine", Tatsuki replied back and watched as her roommate left the table and hooked his arm with Tier's who seemed to bubble over at having gotten the boy in her clutches.

When the two were out of sight, Tatsuki laid her head on the table feeling a sense of regret and despair over take her.

Her mind began to go into a tailspin as she thought about the guy she loved. Why did he not like her? Why did she just push him right into that blondes clutches and why did she ever agree to move in with him?

Byakuya and Rukia kept their silence during the whole argument because truth-be-told, they were both thinking on their own current problems. Rukia's were centered on a beautiful princess with lilac hair and Byakuya's were centered on his love for the girl sitting next to him at the table.

"He'll never see me as anything but a friend", she said out loud in agitation.

"Maybe you should just tell him how you feel. You might be surprised at his response", Byakuya mentioned casually as he looked at directly to Rukia.

"Yeah right, and make a fool of myself? No way I'll tell him how I feel. I'm just gonna forget about him and let him have fun with…..with what's her name", she yelled as she stood up and quickly turned around to storm out of cafeteria but ran right into the solid chest of Grimmjow.

"Hey, easy there little lady. It seems you were attempting to run away yet again I see. I was just about to ask you to join me for lunch", he smirked as he studied her on her feet.

Before she could answer however, Byakuya stood up from his chair giving them both a lethal glare.

"That will not be happening. Tatsuki, sit back down", he demanded coolly keeping his eyes on the blue haired teenage boy.

"But I…I-"

"I will not repeat myself", he said threateningly through clenched teeth and Tatsuki slowly eased back down into her seat without uttering another word.

"My friends will not be associating with the likes of you. Now leave", Byakuya commanded calmly but the fierceness in his eyes was unmistakable.

"Such a controlling one, fine I will speak with Ms. Arisawa on my own terms. Enjoy your lunch ladies", he winked and then turned and walked away.

"Byakuya did you have to be so…..so cruel", Tatsuki asked when Grimmjow left her sight.

"I told you to stay away from him and I mean everything I say. You will not associate with him. It's for your own good", he replied coolly.

"So I'm forbidden to speak to him but Kenpachi can run off and play escort to his sister", she questioned her friend.

"The blond is Grimmjow's sister", Byakuya asked indifferently.

"Yes and I can tell that Patches really….likes her", she said softly.

"Then I will speak with Zaraki later. You are not to entertain Grimmjow in any fashion is that understood", he said as he looked down at the girl.

"No Byakuya, it is not. If Ken can associate with Grimmjow's tramp of a sister then I can associate with him…..at least if I get close to him, maybe I can find out what his true connection is to Aizen", she said hoping to change her stubborn friend's mind.

Byakuya began to think on what Tatsuki said and it did make sense but he'd have to clue Zaraki in on it too. He did need to find out what was going on in Aizen's twisted brain and this did present him with the perfect opportunity, yet he didn't want to risk the safety of his friends either but the girl had a valid point.

Byakuya couldn't quite put his finger on it but he knew the Sosuke was up to no good. His instincts were never wrong when it came to people and he would not ignore the alarm bells that seemed to go off every time the guy was within reach of him or his friends.

"Fine Tatsuki, but I will have eyes on you at all times. Zaraki is more than capable of handling himself with the girl", he replied casually and sat back down next to Rukia.

"What do you think will happen, Byakuya", Rukia asked out of concern for her friends.

"I'm not certain but I sense something isn't right with Grimmjow showing up and not to mention his so-called sister. Whatever it is, I will get to the bottom of it", he vowed coldly as he stared off into the distance where Grimmjow had left the room.

0o0o0o0

When Rukia and Byakuya returned home from school, they were greeted by none other than Yoruichi who flung herself into Byakuya's arms dramatically just as he made it into the door.

"Byakuya I'm so happy you are back. I've been so bored here without you. Hello Rukia", she smiled as she clung to her childhood friend's neck.

"Hi Yoruichi, I assumed you had gone back to wherever it was you came from", she smiled through clenched teeth giving the woman the best fake smile she could muster.

"Goodness no, I'll be sticking around for quite some time", Yoruichi replied in the same tone as Rukia giving her a fake smile of her own.

"That's wonderful, now if you two will excuse me, I'm going to my room to study", she said sarcastically then curtsied to the princess and tried quickly to exit the room.

"I will join you Rukia", Byakuya stated coldly as he glared at his friend and unhooked her hands from his neck.

"Then so will I", Yoruichi said matching Byakuya's coldness.

Rukia rolled her eyes up towards the ceiling at having to tolerate the woman's presence and something inside of her wanted to scream at the girl to go away but she knew she could not behave so juvenile…..not when she was to be Byakuya's wife, so instead she plastered on another fake smile and waited for the 'happy couple' to follow her.

"Yoruichi, Rukia and I will study alone. Your presence is not required. There are things I wish to discuss with her privately", he said indifferently as he put space between the two of them.

"But what am I supposed to do all by myself", she asked shocked that he'd blown her off.

"I'm sure you'll find some sort of entertainment", he said coldly and walked off with Rukia in tow as they headed for her bedroom.

_Yes! Take that you royal tramp!_ Rukia thought as she followed Byakuya to her room giddy with excitement and victory over her new nemesis.

When the couple was out of sight and out of ear shot, Yoruichi's lips turned up in a genuine smile.

"Those two are definitely meant for each other", she said to herself as she headed off to locate Nami.

0o0o0o0

As soon as Rukia stepped into her room and closed the door behind Byakuya, she was immediately trapped by his strong arms which were braced against the door just above her head.

Her heart thundered in her chest as her violet eyes met his slate gray ones. She felt her legs slowly grow weaker as his eyes bore into her and when his hand came down and traveled the length of the hair at one of her temples, she fell completely under his spell.

"Do you have any idea how agonizing it has been for me to be near you and not be able to touch you", he said coldly but his words felt like a wild fire as his breath caressed her ear softly.

Rukia slowly shook her head in a no fashion as her doe eyes looked up into his handsome face.

"You are a craving for me Rukia and it's taken every effort that I have within me to keep my hands off of you", he whispered softly in her ear.

"But Yoruichi", she began softly.

"What of her? Do you feel….threatened by her", he asked and when those words left his lips Rukia broke eye contact with him and cast her gaze to his clothed chest.

"I….I…. No….I don't", Rukia lied without looking him in the eye.

"Good, because you have no need to be", he responded as he leaned in closer to her and took in her sweet natural scent.

Byakuya was mere inches away from burying his nose in her neck and sampling her smooth skin with his lips as she stood innocently before him.

"I can no longer stay away from you Rukia", he whispered just before he took the lobe her ear gently between his teeth teasing the soft flesh.

Rukia closed her eyes and moaned at the feel of his mouth on her skin. She'd almost forgotten how good it felt to be this close to him. She'd almost forgotten how quickly her body responded to his and she'd almost forgotten how he made her feel…almost.

Byakuya trailed light kisses from her ear, down her neck, and back up and over her chin until his lips hovered over hers.

Rukia's breathing became labored as he pierced her with his gray eyes and her heart did backflips in her chest as he slowly traced the outline of her face with the back of his hands.

Byakuya slowly captured Rukia's lips with his. He kissed her slowly and deeply and he nearly lost of his cool composure when she moaned softly into his mouth.

She hooked her arms around his neck and clung to the teenage boy as he kissed in way he never had before. He was strong and solid and for the first time she found comfort in his arms.

Byakuya moved his hands to her slender waist and hoisted her up in his arms without breaking their kiss. Rukia instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist as he moved them from the door to her bed in quick easy strides.

He laid her back on the bed as he straddled her hips and quickly shed his school uniform shirt.

Everything seemed to happen so fast that Rukia barely had enough time to comprehend his actions but something inside her didn't want to stop him either.

She found herself reaching up and around the back his head pulling his long raven hair free of its band.

Rukia's violet eyes took in the raw sight of Byakuya's bare chest and with his hair hanging loose around his shoulder's she found herself magnetically drawn to him.

Her hands gently smoothed the hair at his temples and Byakuya closed his eyes at the gesture. He loved her touch, savored it, craved it to point he ached to have it.

He leaned over her placing his hands on both sides of her head as he slowly lowered his body on top of her. Rukia's breath caught in her throat as she felt his firm chest push against her breast.

Surprising herself, she arched into him without protest as he settled over her and Byakuya rested his forehead against hers as he gazed deeply into a sea violet that never ceased to captivate him.

He ran careful hands through her hair stoking her soft tresses as he gazed into her eyes and Rukia twirled locks of his hair around her fingers as she met his gaze innocently.

She had to admit he was fascinating to look at and he looked so passionate up close as opposed to his cold demeanor from a distance.

Byakuya was so close to Rukia she could feel his warm breath on her cheeks and she closed her eyes enjoying the rhythm of it on her flesh.

He then lightly kissed her closed lids which caused her eyes to flutter open and reconnect their gaze once more.

"I've missed you Rukia', he whispered softly with his gaze never faltering.

"I…I can't tell with Yoruichi around. You seem to prefer her presence over mine", she stated with a hint of jealousy in her quiet voice.

"That's not true. We've been friends since either of us can remember", he defended his relationship with the woman coldly.

"It's funny that you failed to mention you were engaged to your 'friend'", she reminded him and Byakuya slowly and reluctantly climbed off of her and sat on the edge of the bed.

He ran frustrated hands through his thick dark ponytail and then propped his elbows on his thighs as his gaze changed from a look of desire to one of frustration.

Rukia sat up and scooted back towards the headboard of the bed bringing her knees to her chest wrapping her arms around them as she watched his every movement.

"I didn't tell you because it was irrelevant Rukia", he responded indifferently as he glanced down at his hands.

"Well it seemed pretty relevant to me, especially how she came sweeping in here and latching on to you the way she did. Not to mention how much time you two spend together", she slightly pouted.

"We're just friends", he defended coolly and then slid closer to her.

Rukia then unhooked her arms from around her knees and slid to the edge of the bed next to Byakuya.

"Are you sure", she whispered and glanced over at the handsome teenage boy with worried eyes.

Byakuya suddenly stood up and in an instant lifted Rukia up in his arms until they were face to face. He leaned forward imprisoning her lips between his and giving her a feverish, mind blowing, yet passionate kiss.

He poured all the emotions the kept hidden from the world into their kiss. It was his way of trying to show her that only she could make him feel the way he felt and when he enveloped her in his arms he made sure there was no room for space between their bodies as he molded her slender form to him.

Rukia didn't have the strength to put up a fight with the boy nor did she want to. These feelings that he seemed to stir inside of her whenever he was near, felt rather good to her, so good in fact that she didn't want to lose it to Yoruichi.

As Byakuya urgently kissed her as though any moment she'd disappear, she contemplated on telling him how she felt. She thought about telling him how he made her feel and what his kisses did to her and she was mere seconds from doing so when a knock sounded out quite loudly through her bedroom.

Byakuya reluctantly pulled his lips away from Rukia's and set her gently on her feet.

Without looking away from the boy, she answered the knock unwillingly as he held her close to him by her slender waist.

"Yes", she said just before clearing her throat.

"I need to speak with Byakuya. It's rather urgent", Yoruichi said through the closed bedroom door.

Rukia looked up into Byakuya's eyes beckoning him silently to stay but it was to no avail.

Byakuya instantly released Rukia, gathered his hair back into its usual ponytail, and was at the door opening it before she had a chance to stop him.

"What is it Yoruichi", Byakuya asked as he leaned against the door frame carelessly.

"We have something we have to discuss immediately", she said as tried to peer into the room.

Byakuya glanced back at Rukia who stood silently watching him hoping he'd turn down the girl to spend more time with her but when he opened his mouth her hopes were shattered in an instant.

"Rukia please excuse me, I must speak with Yoruichi", he said indifferently and Rukia only nodded sadly as she watched her future groom leave with a smirking Yoruichi.

0o0o0o0

_A few weeks later Tatsuki and Kenpachi's home….._

"Thanks Rukia for going shopping with me. I'm so excited and scared at the same time. This is my first date ever and even though it's not with the guy I like, I'm gonna make the most of it anyway", Tatsuki smiled at her friend who was now more like a sister to her.

"Grimmjow is going to flip when he sees you and if Kenpachi didn't have his head in the clouds he'd flip too. Enjoy yourself and don't forget to call me as soon as you get home. I'll want to know all the dirty details. I know this all supposed to be pretend to find out about Aizen but who says you can't have a little fun while doing it", Rukia smiled as Tatsuki exited the limo with bags in tow.

The driver of the limo closed the door and Rukia rolled down her window to watch her friend walk into her apartment building but before she walked inside Tatsuki turned and gave Rukia another smile and a wave. The girls giggled at each other and the limo began to make its way into traffic.

When she made it to her apartment, Tatsuki threw her bags down onto the couch and ran into her room to prepare for her shower.

Kenpachi was lying across his bed catching up on some studying when he heard the girl come home. He stood quickly and made his way to the living room spotting several shopping bags.

He began to ramble quietly through the bags and he discovered one contained makeup, one contained high heeled shoes and hosiery, and the last contained a beautiful silk-like short red dress.

_Is this Tatsuki's? It couldn't be hers. The Tatsuki I know wouldn't be caught dead looking like a…..a girl! _He thought to himself and when he heard her bedroom door open he quickly placed the dress back into the bag without being caught.

"Hey Patches, I thought you had practice today. I wasn't expecting you be home. I'm glad I decided to put on this robe or things could have gotten really awkward", she half smiled at the boy she had barely spoken to in weeks because of their last encounter.

"Kisuke had something urgent come up so I decided I'd stay home and get some studying in. You should do the same, graduation exams are coming up soon. You don't want to get caught slacking off short stop", he said as he looked down on the girl curiously.

"I've got plenty of time for that however tonight I'm going on a date with Grim. Aren't you hanging out with Blondie tonight", she smiled fully as she gathered her bags.

"No I'm not and it's not like that with me and Tier. Are those bags…yours….for your date I mean", Kenpachi asked with mild shock on his face.

"Yep and if you will excuse me, I've got to get ready", she giggled as she dashed past him heading back to her room.

Kenpachi only stared with a stupid look on his face as his secret crush disappeared from his sight down the hall.

_She's dressing up for him? Does she actually like him? No, she couldn't. He's a total tool? _He thought about boy he was literally thinking about punching at that very moment.

0o0o0o0

Kenpachi sat fuming on the couch as he thought about Tatsuki going on a date with Grimmjow.

_Why of all guys does she have to be going out on a date with him? He's not even her type. If there is a God please find a way to stop them from going out on that stupid date. _Kenpachi was thinking when the phone to their apartment rang bringing him back to reality.

He got up from the couch and walked into the kitchen to answer the phone half-heartedly but what he didn't know was that there was God and he was just about to have his prayers answered.

"Hello".

"Zaraki. Is Tatsuki available? This is Grim", said the voice on the other end of the line.

Kenpachi smirked to himself when he answered.

"I'm afraid that she's…..indisposed at the moment", he said as he cradled the phone on his shoulders.

"Can you please pass along a message to her? Inform her that I will not be able to make our date tonight. Something urgent has come up and I have to cancel", Grimmjow replied coolly.

"Sure, I can pass along the message", Kenpachi's smile reached his ears at the news.

"Thanks. I appreciate it very much", the boy said.

"Sure thing", Kenpachi said as he hung up the phone.

When he turned around to tell Tatsuki the news, he was taken aback by her presence behind him.

He took in the sight of the girl who'd made a complete transformation from the tomboy he was used to being around.

She stood with her dark pixie hair curled with a red rose clipped into it near one of her ears. Her silky dress clung to her curves and her high heels made her appear almost model height.

She was the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen. He loved how her big bright brown eyes looked up at him for approval and suddenly he didn't want to break her heart and tell her that the weasel had cancelled their date.

"Tatsuki….you look absolutely stunning", Kenpachi said and when she smiled that smile just for him he knew he was in trouble.

"Thanks Patches. Who was that", she asked referring to the phone call.

"Who was what", he asked as he continued to glare at her figure through her dress.

"Who was that on the phone silly head", she clarified with a smile.

"Oh…um, that was Grimmjow. He said that….that he wouldn't be able to make your date tonight", Kenpachi replied remorsefully and watched the disappointment settle on her shoulders.

"Oh I see. Did he say why not", she questioned frankly.

"No he didn't", he replied curtly

"Well then I guess I'd better get undressed and call it a night", she said as she turned to go back to her room to do just that.

"Tatsuki wait, how about…..you and I go out instead. That is…..if you want to", Kenpachi offered hoping she'd accept.

"I…I don't know Ken. I don't want to come between you and….your girlfriend".

"For Pete's sake she is not my girlfriend. Just….just go out with me, will ya"?

She thought about it for a moment and the truth was she would have much rather experienced her first date with him anyway, so after a little pondering on the matter she agreed.

"Alright, I'll go out with you….only if you let me pick what we do and where we go", she beamed up at the teenage giant with a plot in mind for their date.

"Deal. You wait here while I get ready. I shouldn't be long", he half ran to his room to find something as stylish to wear as her attire.

0o0o0o0

"Of all the places you could have picked to go on a date, you pick this? You never cease to amaze me shorty", he smiled down at the girl sitting next to him in the Ferris wheel cart.

"Tell me you're not having fun. I've always wanted to go to a carnival but circumstances seemed to never allow me too, so here I am doing something I've always wanted to do", she smiled as she picked at her cotton candy on a stick.

"I've always avoided places like this because it makes me feel like a freak. Just about everyone we've walked past has stared at me like their expecting me to be a part of some show out here. Plus I can't get on the rides except this thing because of my height. Sorry if I ruined your date", he said as he looked down at his scarred hands.

"Who cares about the rides? With the carnival, it's all about the food and the games and we've done both very well tonight might I add. You've won me this huge teddy bear and I'm happily stuffed. This is the best first date ever", she grabbed his hand and squeezed it to reassure him.

"You sure you're having a good time", he asked almost in a whisper.

"I'm having a great time Kenpachi", she smiled brightly at her roommate.

"Now stop talking and take in the stars. We've at the very top of the Ferris wheel", she squealed but Kenny's attention was only on her.

_God she's so beautiful. Her ivory skin seems so soft and inviting and that smile, it's worth more than a million bucks. If only I could just tell her how I feel! Tatsuki you take my breath away and I have feelings for you. No, that sounds so wimpy. Tatsuki all this time I've been pretending to be your friend but in actuality I'm in love with you. No, that doesn't sound like something I'd say. Tatsuki, dammit girl, can't you tell that I love you. Yeah, that sounds about right._

"Kenny, I've been talking for about five minutes now and you haven't said a word. Were you even listening to what I was saying", Tatsuki questioned with a raised eyebrow towards the teenage fighter.

"Um I…sorry, I was a bit….distracted. What were you saying", he asked trying to focus his attention on her and not the sweet seduction of her enticing lips.

"Nothing, don't bother yourself now. It wasn't important anyway", she replied sadly and kept silent for the rest of the Ferris wheel ride.

If only Kenpachi knew how close she'd almost come to blurting out her feelings for him, he might have silenced his own thoughts long enough to hear the almost confession.

0o0o0o0

When they arrived back at their apartment, Tatsuki took off Kenny's blazer and gave it to him in silence.

What she thought was going to be the best day of her entire life turned out to be a complete disaster.

After the Ferris wheel ride, they took a walk around the carnival grounds in silence before Tatsuki decided to put an end to their torturous date.

Just when it seemed they were getting close again they were right back where they started.

If only things would go right for a change. If only she wasn't such a coward and she could tell him how she felt. If only he could for once just see her as something other than his friend then maybe she stood a chance with him and she'd not have to watch him with that Blonde!

"Are you going to use the bathroom now", Kenpachi asked his deep voice cutting through her thoughts.

"You can go first. I'm going to take this ridiculous make up off now", she smiled solemnly as she walked down the hall towards her room.

Twenty minutes later, Kenpachi emerged from the bathroom freshly shaved and showered and Tatsuki emerged from her room to take her turn in the shower.

As they passed each other in the hall, Kenpachi looked down into the girl's sad eyes and his heart seemed to break into a million pieces. This was not how he had expected this day to go.

He had wanted to sweep her off her feet, show her the time of her life, instead he ruined her first date and there was nothing he could do about.

He clutched the towel tighter around his waist and bit his lip as he made his way to his bedroom, keeping silent so he wouldn't make a bigger fool of himself.

When he closed the door behind him, he heard the water from the shower and he began to imagine what Tatsuki looked like as water gently beat down upon her ivory skin.

_You're one of the toughest fighters in Japan yet when comes to her, you're such a coward. You can't even tell her how you feel. Good going Kenpachi! _He berated himself as he pulled on a pair of boxer briefs and a pair of jogging pants.

0o0o0o0

Taksuki had taken her slow sweet time in the shower as she thought about her date with her roommate. She'd almost slipped in telling him how she felt, and the sad realization that he would never see her the way she saw him settled over her.

"It's useless to keep thinking about someone who doesn't even have a second thought about you Tatsuki. He sees you as a friend and that's all you'll ever be to him", she said to herself as she turned off the water to the shower.

She sighed heavily as she wrapped the towel around her chest and hips tucking it in to secure it at one of her breasts.

The hot shower should have soothed her and made her feel better but the more she thought of Kenpachi the worst she felt.

Funny how whenever he looked at her she'd get a crazy case of butterflies in her stomach but knowing he didn't have feelings for her in return caused despair in her heart.

It was that last thought that she tried to banish from her mind as she opened the bathroom door and made her way to her room.

She tossed the towel aside and threw on a tank top and a pair of boy short panties. She then threw back the sheets on her bed and climbed in between them as she lay down staring up at the ceiling trying to will away her unrequited feelings for the boy down the hall.

After nearly an hour of lying awake with only thoughts of Kenpachi, Tatsuki decided to get out of bed thinking a cup of warm tea would help her sleep.

She crossed the room and opened the door. She poked her head out and looked down the hall to Kenpachi's door and because she didn't see a light on through the space underneath, she deduced that he was more than likely already asleep which gave her the confidence to leave her room without donning a robe.

She walked quietly into the kitchen and shuffled through the cabinets grabbing a coffee mug and two green tea packets.

She ran some cool water in a pot and put it on top of the stove for it to get hot and as she waited she decided to turn on the radio and listen to some music.

She turned the volume down to low trying not to wake her roommate and flipped through different stations until she landed on an easy listening channel where the DJ was taking callers and song requests.

"You are listening to Delilah. If you're just now joining us we have Mae on the line and she's letting us in on a little piece of her world tonight. Thanks for calling the Delilah Show Mae. Tell us about why you're calling", the DJ asked the woman on the phone line who'd called in to the radio station.

"Well I have this dilemma. I'm in love with this guy. We've been friends for years and for years unfortunately I've kept my feelings to myself. It's getting harder and harder being around him especially when he's on dates or when he asks my opinions about girls he's interested in. We have so much in common and it's so natural being around him. We laugh and talk about everything but I just can't seem to tell him how I feel. Could you play a song for me that will give me the courage to tell him how I feel", the caller Mae asked.

"Poor girl, I definitely know how you feel", Tatsuki muttered as the DJ began to speak to her listeners again.

"I have the perfect song just for you Mae but before I play it, I'd like to give a word of advice to you and anyone in your situation. If you have feelings for someone, just take a chance and tell the person how you feel. Life is too short to let years past by and keep those kind of feelings to yourself. The worse that can happen is that they reject you and in that case you've just made yourself available to someone else who's more than willing to return your feelings. The best that can happen is they feel the same way and in this case you've wasted valuable time being too afraid to speak your feelings that you postponed the time that you could have both been happy. If this is your situation, don't be afraid just get the courage and tell the person", the DJ said and after she spoke she played a song by Pattie LaBelle 'Somebody Loves You Baby (You know who it is)'.

As the song began to play Tatsuki walked over to the stove and checked the water. It wasn't hot but it was slowly getting there. She began to listen to the words of the song she heard dozens of times and it donned on her that the song was perfect for how she felt that very moment too.

She began to sing the words softly as she leaned against the kitchen counter top with her back to the doorway. She had become so caught up in the song that she didn't notice Kenpachi leaning against the doorway watching her every movement through half lidded eyes in both adoration and desire.

When the song was over, Kenpachi continued to just stare at the petite beauty through narrow eyes. He never knew she could sing so beautifully and he never thought he'd be watching her the way he was in her tank top and underwear like some pervert.

He cleared his throat and Tatsuki screamed out of surprise. When the realization hit her that Kenpachi was standing there watching her, she tried in vain to cover the front portion of her panties with her hands.

"How….how long have you been standing there", she asked nervously as she blushed a deep shade of red.

"Long enough to know that you can sing. What are you doing up and why are you half dressed", he asked as he cocked one brow in her direction.

He hated to admit this perverted side to himself but God was she beautiful standing there with her creamy legs and thighs exposed to his eyes.

He licked his dry lips as he walked over to the girl. Her eyes seemed to sparkle in the moonlight drifting in through the kitchen window and Kenpachi felt his heart do a double beat at the way she looked up at him when he was standing close to her.

Without a second thought, he shed his t-shirt and slipped it over her head. Tatsuki instinctively pushed her arms through the sleeves and Kenpachi tugged the shirt the rest of the way down her torso and over her petite yet curvy hips.

He knew it was wrong but he couldn't help it when his large hands came in contact with her waist. He just couldn't pass up the opportunity to hold onto those hips the way he'd dreamed about for so many nights.

Tatsuki didn't object when his hands captured her waist and lingered there. In fact, she sighed in relief because it was the contact from him she longed for, for so long.

As she began to speak, she couldn't bring herself to look into his captivating eyes. She kept her gaze on his bare chest instead, admiring his golden tan and absentmindedly tracing a few of his scars with her fingertips.

"I couldn't sleep so I decided to make myself some warm tea. I thought you'd be out like a light so I didn't bother with a robe. Guess I was wrong", she smiled faintly and tried not to concentrate on the firmness of his chest muscles or how good it felt to be held so intimately by him.

"Yeah well, you should definitely put a robe on or something", he said as he tried desperately to control the arousal that she was awakening between his legs.

"Okay Kenny, I totally get it. You don't have to throw my repulsive body in my face. You find me hideous and I totally get it now. There's nothing that I could ever do to make myself beautiful in your eyes….in any guys eyes", she began to sob and tears flowed down her face.

Tatsuki then tried in vain to push against the boy's chest in an effort for him to release her so she could isolate herself in her room but when he didn't move, the only thing she could do was hide her face in her hands as she wept.

"Wait a second, is that what you really think, that I hate the way you look", he asked in surprised and she only nodded as she began to hiccup into her hands.

"You couldn't be more wrong Tatsuki. In fact I think you are the most beautiful girl I've ever laid eyes on", he said as he pulled her closer to him and held her as she cried.

"Come on baby, stop crying….please. When you're sad it makes me feel…..helpless…..because all I want is to see you happy….to make you happy", he whispered in confession as he caressed her back gently to soothe away her tears.

"W-why would my sadness….make you feel helpless", she managed to choke out in between her sobs and hiccups.

"Because when you…..when you love someone, their pain becomes yours. Their happiness becomes yours and it's all you want for them", Kenpachi said in a hushed tone and it felt like a weight had been lifted off of his shoulders with that uttered phrase.

Tatsuki lifted her head at his words and wiped the tears away from eyes in a clumsy fashion with the back of her hands.

What was he saying? Was he saying that he loved her? He couldn't possibly feel that way for her. She'd heard wrong, surely she had. She was hearing things. She'd somehow twisted his words in her ears and managed to hear what she'd wanted to hear for so long. He was her friend and he was just being friendly at the moment….right?

"You mean like a friend right? You….you love me….like a friend…..right", she asked not willing to get her hopes up on the matter.

"No Tatsuki, I mean I love you….like a man loves a woman, not like a friend or a pal. I love you. I'm….in love with you. God, I've wanted to tell you that for so long but I just couldn't find the words", he managed to breathe a sigh of relief because the words were no longer a prisoner in his own thoughts anymore.

Tatsuki now stood with her mouth gaped open as she looked up at her roommate. Silence enveloped the room and even the music that had been playing the whole time had suddenly became silenced as the girl realized her one hope, her one dream had finally come true with three simple words spoken by the teenage giant standing in front of her.

"Baby, will you say something? Tell me you could never feel the way I feel. Tell me to go to hell or something but please don't just stand there like that saying nothing Tatsuki", he half pleaded to the girl that held his fate in her small hands.

Tatsuki reached up and caressed Kenpachi's strong jawline. As her fingers glided gently over his smooth skin she closed her eyes enjoying the freedom of touching him without restraint.

His skin was warm to her touch and her fingertips seemed to tingle as she memorized the plains of his masculine face and before she realized it she blurted out the words that she thought she would never ever utter because of her fear of rejection from the teen fighter.

"I love you too Kenpachi. I have ever since the day you took care of me when I was sick. I didn't tell you because I was afraid you'd…..you'd reject me", she said softly as she finally opened her eyes to look directly at the teenage boy.

There were no more words that Kenpachi could have spoken in that moment. He couldn't believe she actually felt the same way he had and without warning, he picked her up by her slender waist and lifted her to his height.

Tatsuki soon felt the familiar butterflies fluttering in her stomach at being in his arms and the next thing she knew, he took her lips in his and kissed her so passionately she nearly melted right then and there.

His lips were soft and gentle and he nudged her lips apart needing his tongue to explore the secrets of her mouth.

Tatsuki moaned and gave him access and soon her fingers were tangled in his long dark hair tugging and gently pulling as he kissed her.

They stayed that way exploring each other and tasting each other for so long that it soon became needful for them both to come up for air.

They both took deep breaths replenishing their lungs with the necessary element and Kenpachi just held the girl as if he were afraid if she'd disappear if he let go.

Tatsuki leaned her forehead against his and breathed in his masculine scent and Kenpachi relished in the feel of having her finally in his arms.

"So, what do we do now", Tatsuki whispered nervously in his ear as she ran her fingers lovingly over the scar on his face.

"We take it nice and slow", he answered but couldn't help but kiss her again after those words left his mouth and she gladly returned his tender affections.

0o0o0o0

_Kuchiki Manor same night….._

Rukia awoke and sat up in her bed suddenly because of the nightmare she knew all too well. It had been the same reoccurring dream she'd had ever since 'it' happened.

But those dreams had all but faded from her nocturnal life a few years ago. So why was she starting to have those same frightening dreams again now?

She wiped the dampness from her forehead and glanced around the room looking for the familiar cold grey eyes that seemed to comfort her more and more as the days passed by.

When she found herself alone in the dimly lit room, she immediately reached for her silk robe hanging carelessly on one of the four posts of her bed.

After pulling on the robe, her feet seemed to half walk half run to the only door of the mansion that she knew was totally safe and when she reached the door, she knocked a little harder than she had intended and waited for the voice that had become so familiar to her ears.

As she waited for him to let her inside, tears began to sting her eyes as she thought back to the night that had changed her entire life forever.

0o0o0o0

Byakuya lay awake in bed thinking of the only girl who dominated his thoughts ever since he'd laid eyes on her.

Those beautiful violet eyes met him in his dreams and occupied all of his thoughts and in truth he wouldn't trade any of it for the world.

She was like a breath of fresh air and he was destined to fill in noble lungs with her. She made him feel human for lack of a better word and just being near her made him feel he could let his guard down just enough to let only her penetrate his defenses.

In his world, he had to keep his emotions in check, he was expected to. Years of being molded into his future leadership role as the head of the Kuchiki Clan didn't afford him the luxury of a 'normal life'.

While other's his age could hang out and do things his age did, he was being shaped into the would-be head of the Kuchiki Clan which was a lot of responsibility, his father showing proof of that and though many a time he'd wished the responsibility was someone else's there was a need to prove to all his relatives, immediate and distant, that he was more than capable of handling the task.

But Rukia….she was something entirely different. Maybe it was how she made him feel guilty when he behaved coldly or the ache in his heart when she felt fear or intimidation by him, whatever it was she made him want to be better than what he was that was for sure.

He was slowly learning little subtle things about the girl as time passed by. For instance, she had an obsession for rabbits and drawing little silly things and even though she was no artist in his eyes, he loved the light that lit up her violet eyes when her hands came in contact with a white drawing canvass.

She loved the cold months favoring the ice and snow rather than the warmth of summer. She could be quiet and mysterious at times but when there was something that sparked her interests, she became passionate about it.

Rukia was very intelligent yet she could be shy and withdrawn and he couldn't help but wonder about her past and how she became an orphan. There had been many times that he wanted to ask her but because of their rocky start, he wanted let her be the one to volunteer the information.

Byakuya couldn't help but think that there was something in her past that terrified her to no end and he suspected that it had something to do with her fear of the dark.

If only she would come to him, maybe there was some way he could help her. He'd protect her with his life if it came to it and it ate him up inside on daily basis the way he'd treated her in the beginning.

He'd made the mistake of thinking he could force her into submission and that was the one thing he regretted above anything he'd ever done in his life.

Rukia made him feel things he never thought himself capable of feeling. She evoked a need in him that was almost primitive when it came to her touch. Just being near her made him want her in a way that was so intense, even he could barely make sense of it.

As he lay awake thinking about the beautiful girl sleeping down the hall, he had to fight the urge to go to her, to touch her. God how she drove him mad with love and lust. Her body was like a siren's song to him hence the reason he couldn't sleep at the moment.

It had been a few weeks since he was able to be close to her with all the preparations being made for the wedding, though it would be small and private. Then there was the matter of her going before the Kuchiki Clan elders proving her worth as his future wife.

His mother had seen to it that she be prepped and primed for their questions and her answers nearly every day when she had free time and he was busy going over his future duties with his father which left them literally no time for each other and that was driving Byakuya insane.

He sat up on the bed contemplating going to her room just to watch her sleep when there was knock on his door.

He wondered who it could have been because it was so late and he frowned when he thought it might have been Yoruichi playing one of her pranks.

He didn't bother with putting on the silk shirt that matched his pajama pants, instead he opted to stay shirtless and decided whoever it was would have to just deal with it.

As he left the bed, he ran his fingers through his long dark hair in frustration. He walked over to the door in quick yet lazy strides and when he opened it, he was shocked to see Rukia standing there with tears in her beautiful eyes.

"Byakuya", she sniffled failing in her attempt to remain strong in front of him.

"May I….come in", she asked brokenly and the look in her frightened eyes told him that something was not right.

He silently stepped aside giving her permission to enter his room and he watched her back intently as a sign for anything.

Firstly he was shocked that she'd actually come to him, to his room and the tears in her eyes told him that she had come seeking comfort from him.

Byakuya eased up behind her and putting one hand on her shoulder, he turned her around to face him.

The look in Rukia's eyes spelled sadness and sorrow and Byakuya wanted nothing more than to make it disappear. Silently and gently he pulled her into his arms and his heart broke into a million pieces as tears flooded her eyes and ran down her elegant face.

"Rukia, what is the reason for your tears", he asked quietly, compassionately for the first time.

"I…. can't be…alone. Please….don't leave me alone….not tonight", she begged and cried into his chest and Byakuya quietly scooped her up into his arms carrying her effortlessly to his bed.

He gently placed her down on his bed and slid in next to her.

Rukia buried her face in her hands not wanting the handsome boy to see her in such an awful state but at the same time he was the only person who could make her feel safe from the nightmares….the reality she feared so much.

Byakuya took her hands and gently removed them from her face. He slowly caressed away her tears then cradled her face between his huge hands.

When Rukia's crying faded to soft sobs and sniffles, she found the courage to look up into her future husband's eyes but they weren't the cold grey emotionless eyes she was prepared to look into. Though his brows knitted together in what seemed to be confusion to her, his eyes held concern and a need to dispel whatever fears that had been haunting her.

"Tell me what's wrong", he whispered as he smoothed her hair ever so gently behind her ears.

"If….if I tell you….you'll hate me", she sniffled as she tried hard to look him in the eyes.

"You have no fear of that ever happening Rukia. Tell me what's haunting you", he nearly pleaded, needing her to trust him with whatever it was she was keeping from him but he could not have been prepared for what she would say next.

"I….I killed them Byakuya. I….killed….my parents", she sobbed harder after the words left her lips and Byakuya eyes visibly widened from the shock of her unexpected confession.

* * *

**A/N**: There you have it folks! **Please REVIEW** and let me know what you thought! Oh and **HAPPY NEW YEAR'S EVERYBODY**! I wish you and your families a very blessed and prosperous year!


End file.
